Favorite Things
by Momongto
Summary: [ON HOLD!]
1. First

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Favorite Things** by Mongto

.

.

.

Bukan Sakura Haruno namanya jika tidak bisa menjalani segalanya, secara mandiri. Beberapa hari lalu ia mengajukan lamaran pekerjaan di salah satu perusahaan arsitektur ternama di Hi, kemudian langsung mendapat wawancara yang bahkan belum dipikirkannya, dan entah apa yang terjadi ia diterima bekerja di sana.

Sakura tentu ingat betul saat Mebuki, ibunya, langsung menjerit senang dan berhambur memeluknya. Meski saat itu ayahnya tampak tak begitu suka, tapi beliau tetap memberikan selamat pada Sakura, hingga di sinilah Sakura berada.

Dalam perjalanan dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang di depannya. Dan tepat sekali, Sakura sedang berada di USA, Uchiha Sasuke Architecture, perusahaan arsitektur yang mampu membesarkan nama Konoha, dan sebutir upil seperti Sakura telah menjadi keluarga besar perusahaan bergengsi ini. Rasanya Sakura ingin meledak sekarang juga.

"Haruno, di sini ruangan Bapak."

Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai. Di depannya, ada sebuah ruangan yang berdindingkan kaca dengan tirai yang membingkai sisinya dan jika Sakura memincingkan matanya, maka ia bisa melihat seorang pria dengan setelan rapi tengah duduk di meja kerjanya dengan melakukan sesuatu yang tampaknya begitu penting. Dan tak bisa diganggu gugat, sepertinya.

Wanita pirang yang tadi mengaku sebagai sekretaris dari pemilik USA itu mengetuk perlahan pintu kaca di depannya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam, ia masuk dan meminta Sakura untuk menunggu sebentar selagi ia membicarakan sesuatu yang Sakura yakini untuk meminta waktu sebentar kepada pria itu.

"Kau sudah bisa masuk, Haruno."

Tak butuh berlama-lama dengan jantungnya yang mulai melompat-lompat, Sakura tersenyum kepada Ino, wanita tadi, dan masuk. Yang pertama kali mengalihkan atensi Sakura adalah aroma ruangan milik bosnya ini. Aroma pinus yang begitu menyegarkan, juga tatanan ruangan yang menurut Sakura begitu fantastis dengan gaya elegan khas pria kaya hidung belang.

 _Ups_.

"Duduklah.. _em_.." suara _bass_ pria di meja kerja itu mengudara, tangannya membolak-balik berkas kuning di atas meja dengan mata beririskan hitamnya meneliti tulisan dengan _size_ 12 itu. "Sakura.. Haruno?"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Satu hal yang Sakura benci dari dirinya, ia selalu gagal untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Beberapa menit digunakan pria itu untuk membaca berkas-berkas yang sangat Sakura hapal jika itu adalah miliknya, sedangkan Sakura sendiri sibuk menyembunyikan keringat kegugupan dengan melirik setiap penjuru ruangan yang sebenarnya tak dipenuhi dengan perabot ala-ala ruangan direktur seperti di film.

Hanya meja kerja lengkap dengan dua kursi di seberangnya, lemari dengan laci, lukisan pegunungan dengan bingkai berwarna hitam—yang begitu kontras dengan cat ruangan, lampu kerja, dan sebuah sofa malas yang berada di sudut ruangan. Oh, jangan lupakan juga soal jendela besar yang langsung mempertontonkan pemandangan Konoha.

Jemari-jemari lembab Sakura meremas rok span hitamnya tanpa meninggalkan garis kusut yang akan merusak penampilannya di hari pertama. Iris _emerald_ nya melirik ke sudut meja, tepatnya pada sebuah papan kayu dengan ukiran kaligrafi modern bertuliskan Sasuke Uchiha, nama pria itu, bosnya.

"Nah, Sakura—boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Sasuke menutup berkas dan menatap lurus mata Sakura yang jelas saja masih menunjukkan kegugupan yang meletup-letup, dan gadis merah jambu itu mengangguk gugup. "Apa yang membuatmu tertarik untuk bekerja di sini?"

Bagus, Sasuke tak akan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura, Sakura tahu itu. "Apa ini tes?"

"Tidak. Hanya pertanyaan pribadi dari seorang atasan terhadap.. pegawai barunya," jawab Sasuke cepat dengan wajah santai dan nada datar. Dan jangan lupakan matanya yang sepertinya memang telah terpaku pada wajah Sakura.

Sakura meringis sebelum ia bisa menemukan jawaban _briliant_ dari pertanyaan—yang mungkin—jebakan itu. Haruskah Sakura menjawab jika ia bekerja di sini karena tak ada pilihan lain? Oh ayolah.. perusahaan arsitektur tak hanya USA di sini, banyak sekali jumlahnya meski perusahaan lain masih kalah _tahta_ dengan USA.

 _Tap, tuk_. Itu jadi membuatnya kepikiran, kenapa ia memilih USA? Apa hanya karena USA adalah perusahaan nomor satu di Hi? Tidak juga, USA adalah perusahaan arsitektur bergengsi dan masih kalah dengan NARC yang juga berada di Konoha.

Entahlah..

"Mungkin.. karena saya ingin?" _Ups_.

"Mungkin?" Alis tebal Sasuke naik tinggi-tinggi, wajahnya seperti meremehkan tapi terdapat senyum geli yang begitu tipis. Baiklah, Sakura tahu pria ini menyebalkan. "Bagaimana kau bisa bekerja jika menjawab pertanyaan sekecil ini saja kau masih memiliki keraguan?"

"Itu, Pak, saya.. Saya tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang," bibir Sakura bercicit kecil, wajahnya sedikit memerah menahan malu. "Bisa diganti pertanyaannya?" Itu hanya permintaan yang sebenarnya bisa digunakan pada saat kuis dan bukan saat di hadapan _BOSMU_.

" _Hn_? Ah, baiklah, aku mengerti.." Sasuke telah mengalihkan tatapannya, menuju berkas yang dibukanya kembali dan membaca bagian yang tak dapat Sakura intip. Pria itu bergumam jelas, "Jika dihitung.. tahun ini usiamu baru akan memasuki 24, dan di usia semuda ini, kenapa tak kau nikmati saja dengan bersenang-senang?"

Sasuke melipat tangannya di atas meja dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Bukan 'kah bekerja itu membosankan? Apalagi bekerja di perusahaan yang jelas akan banyak menyita waktu bersantaimu."

"Sebenarnya saya sempat berpikir demikian.., tapi ada hal lain yang membuat saya sadar. Yaitu tujuan saya bersekolah hingga meraih gelar sarjana secepat ini, jika bukan untuk bekerja demi memulai hidup baru, lalu untuk apa lagi?" Kata-kata itu entah mengapa keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sakura, seolah-olah ia memang telah menunggu pertanyaan semacam ini, itu sedikit membuat Sakura kagum sendiri.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk pelan, tampak _sedikit_ puas. "Pemikiran yang cerdas. Aku menyukainya.."

.

.

.

"Selamat bekerja, Sakura."

Iris Sakura mengikuti langkah panjang dari _stiletto_ yang dipakai Ino, wanita pirang itu memiliki postur tubuh selayaknya model dan lihat saja bokongnya saat berjalan, benda kenyal itu seperti ingin melompat keluar dari rok super ketat milik Ino. Juga dengan blazer ketat yang seolah-olah kancingnya tak lagi memiliki daya untuk saling mengait, membuat tonjolan dadanya sebagai penyebab kesempitan itu.

Ya Tuhan.. pantas saja ia menjadi sekretaris.

Gedung USA memiliki empat lantai. Lantai paling bawah terdapat kafeteria dan meja resepsionis, kemudian lantai berikutnya adalah tempat para pegawai, baik yang masih junior maupun senior juga ruangan milik direktur, dan lantai tiga sebagai ruang rapat, sisanya sebagai ruang tak berpenghuni yang biasanya menampung interior mewah. Ruang dengan kaca tebal sebagai pembatasnya itu biasanya digunakan beberapa pegawai kurang kerjaan untuk melihat pemandangan Konoha malam yang dihiasi lampu-lampu. Sangat cocok untuk menghilangkan stres dan Sasuke tak keberatan akan hal itu.

"Hey, kau pegawai baru ya?" suara seorang pria dari arah samping terdengar. "Aku Utakata."

Pria ramah itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura, membuat Sakura menatap tangan besar pria itu dan membalasnya dengan ragu. "Sakura Haruno,"

Utakata tersenyum penuh arti selagi jabatan tangan mereka terlepas. Masih di posisi sama—duduk di atas kursi yang diputar sembilan puluh derajat ke arah meja Sakura—Utakata seolah menunggu agar Sakura segera duduk di atas kursinya sendiri. "Dua jam lagi makan siang, ingin makan siang bersama?"

Sakura mengernyit mendengarnya, tangannya berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya menata mejanya yang hanya ditempati sebuah komputer berwarna putih. "Tidak, terima kasih."

" _Oh_ astaga.., sebelumnya aku tak pernah ditolak oleh seorang gadis. Ini hanya makan siang biasa."

Baiklah, pria itu sangat berisik.

"Tapi tidak, terima kasih."

"Bukankah meny—"

"— _terima kasih_."

Setelah menekankan kalimat itu, Sakura segera menghela napas lega mengetahui tak lagi ada suara memaksa dari pria aneh itu. Jujur saja, Sakura tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang pria, sebelumnya. Mungkin paling dekat dengan teman satu kelas, dan interaksi yang terbuat hanya sekedar membicarakan persoalan kelas, bukan makan siang ataupun kencan.

Jadi jangan heran jika Sakura benar-benar tak pernah berpengalaman dengan masalah seperti itu.

"Baiklah.. tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, aku mau menemanimu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, penuh maklum. Kemudian kembali memerhatikan meja putih yang saat ini telah menjadi meja kerjanya, dan itu di samping meja milik Utakata. Satu lantai ini dihuni dua puluh orang, dua puluh dua jika Sasuke dan Ino dihitung.

Meja pegawai dibuat saling berhadapan dan terdapat empat berbanjar. Tak ada sekat di antara banjar meja pegawai satu dengan lainnya, tapi diberi beberapa jarak antara setiap meja. Dan setiap meja telah dilengkapi perlengkapan seperti; komputer, lampu kerja, dan kotak untuk menyimpan kertas-kertas, sedangkan laci meja yang berada di atas CPU komputer biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan berkas penting yang dilengkapi dengan kuncinya.

Sakura sendiri jadi merasa risih jika melihat mejanya masih kosong. Tak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya. Namun pintu ruangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dibuka membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Sasuke yang tengah mengancing kancing jasnya dengan keren.

Tak lama setelah pria itu berjalan-jalan demi memantau kerja pegawainya, Ino datang dengan tumpukan berkas yang dipeluk sebelah tangannya dengan anggun. Wanita seksi itu menjelaskan sesuatu pada Sasuke yang didengar dengan serius oleh lawan bicaranya. Setelah itu Ino pergi ke ruangan Sasuke tanpa diikuti Sasuke sendiri.

Interaksi yang dilakukan kedua orang itu tampak biasa saja, Sakura perhatikan sejak tadi, mereka berdua seolah memang tak memiliki hubungan khusus di luar hubungan antara seorang direktur dengan sekretaris. Bukannya Sakura lancang, ia hanya penasaran dengan kedua orang itu. Sasuke memiliki fisik yang jelas tak bisa dikatakan buruk, kekayaannya pun pasti mampu untuk membeli banyak apartemen mewah, sedangkan Ino sendiri memiliki tubuh yang bisa membalikkan mata para pria—termasuk Sasuke.

Setahu Sakura, seorang pria akan sempurna jika telah memiliki harta, tahta, dan wanita. Dan pria seperti Sasuke jelas sangat terobsebsi dengan yang namanya kesempurnaan. Tapi..

"Sakura?"

"Eh? Iya.., Pak Sasuke..?" entah sejak kapan makhluk itu ada di samping meja Sakura. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya bersamaan, tampak sedikit terkejut akan sesuatu yang tak Sakura ketahui. Pria itu mengangkat tangan dan menyembunyikannya di balik kantong celana hitamnya. Ia bergumam, "Aku sudah menyiapkan pekerjaan untukmu. Setelah makan siang, datanglah ke ruang rapat."

"B-baik."

.

.

.

Sakura bisa gila di hari pertamanya bekerja dan di pekerjaan pertamanya. Ia tak pernah tahu jika akan mendapat pekerjaan bersamaan dengan dua orang senior yang tampak sama galaknya dengan Sasuke. Tapi itu lebih baik, setidaknya sampai pada akhirnya tatapan Sasuke tak lagi terpaku pada wajahnya.

Entah mengapa, sepanjang rapat membosankan yang isinya hanya protesan dari seorang pegawai yang Sakura maksud tadi, kedua iris hitam pekat milik Sasuke tak pernah berpaling darinya. Mungkin beberapa detik, saat dirinya menjelaskan sesuatu, dan akan kembali menghantui wajah Sakura yang memerah.

 _Oh_.., siapa gerangan yang tak akan malu jika ditatap setajam pisau daging impor yang baru saja dibeli oleh pria seperti Sasuke? Sakura tidak termasuk ke dalamnya.

"Aku berharap bisa satu proyek denganmu, Sakura," suara Utakata membangunkan Sakura dari pikirannya, pria itu berbicara sambil terus mengetik laporan hasil kerjanya. Sebuah pulpen berwarna kuning terang bertengger di telinga kanannya.

Sakura meringis, "Aku tak ingin membayangkannya."

"Ha? Kau seperti merendahkanku," Utakata meliriknya sedetik. "Kujamin, kau akan ketagihan."

"Jangan terlalu berharap."

Utakata bergumam dengan suara dalamnya—suara menyebalkan yang mampu memporak-porandakan pukul tujuh milik Sakura. Setelah rapat dengan Sasuke untuk membahas pembagian proyek, ia harus menghandiri rapat nonformal bersama kedua rekan kerjanya yang benar-benar sangat kentara jika tak telalu menyukai Sakura.

Mereka bernama Samui dan Karui. Wanita yang sama-sama memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti Ino, dan memiliki kesombongan yang mampu menampar Sakura bagai badai. Sakura merasa menjadi yang paling _kecil_ di antara kedua wanita itu.

Sebenarnya jam pulang sudah lewat dan para pegawai yang tidak dikejar _deadline_ sudah meninggalkan kantor, tapi Sakura masih di sini, di meja kerjanya dengan beberapa berkas-berkas baru yang jumlahnya masih mudah untuk dihitung. Entah apa yang membuatnya betah untuk duduk di tempat membosankan ini, mungkin karena Utakata sudah pergi, pria itu berpamitan padanya untuk mendatangi rapat dengan klien yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Sakura.

Lantai pegawai sudah gelap, hanya beberapa lampu kerja yang masih menyala demi menerangi para pegawai yang terjebak di depan komputer, dan ruangan Sasuke yang masih terang—menandakan jika pemilik ruangannya masih ada di sana.

Sakura cukup tahu, untuk tidak perlu mengamati ruangan itu—setidaknya ia tak mau malu sendiri jika seandainya kerpegok sedang mengintip ke dalam ruang bosnya secara terang-terangan. Sungguh memalukan.

"Seingatku, pekerjaanmu tak harus dikirim malam ini, Sakura."

Suara itu. Sakura segera menegakkan tubuhnya, memutar kursi ke arah samping dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri tegak di dekatnya dengan pakaian yang masih sama seperti beberapa jam lalu. Pria itu masih tampak serapi pukul tujuh pagi dan masih begitu harum untuk kalangan manusia dengan aktivitas padat.

Menakjubkan.

"Sebenarnya, iya. Saya hanya sedang menunggu jemputan. Bapak tahu sendiri, di zaman sekarang ini banyak sekali khasus pelecehan dan ya.."

"Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu, Sakura," potong Sasuke dengan suaranya yang tenang. "Tapi cobalah untuk lebih berani. Aku yakin, _mereka_ akan takut padamu."

Setelah itu, pria tampan itu pergi dengan anggukan berkharisma khas miliknya. Membiarkan Sakura mengutuk dirinya atas segala alasannya yang sengaja dibuat-buat. Sungguh, hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas di kepalanya, selain karena Sakura sendiri tak mau jika seandainya diberi _pekerjaan_ tambahan karena ia mengaku sedang tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Sakura melirik ruangan Sasuke, tampak pria itu sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan jas yang telah ditanggalkan. Dasi biru yang sedari tadi melingkari lehernya telah tertarik longgar, juga rambutnya yang tadinya tersisir rapi dan licin bak perosotan, telah berubah acak-acakan dengan poni seksi yang menutupi keningnya.

Padahal belum ada lima menit pria itu meninggalkan meja Sakura, tapi penampilannya sudah berubah drastis.

"Selamat malam, Ino."

Sebuah sapaan dari penjuru ruangan membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ino tengah berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ruangan Sasuke. Seperti biasanya, ia akan mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kaca itu, dan membukanya meski orang di dalam ruangan belum memberi jawaban apapun. Wanita itu sangat penuh dengan rasa percaya diri.

Rasa penasaran kembali melanda diri Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu mengintip secara terang-terangan kedua insan yang sedang berada dalam satu ruangan itu. Mereka tampak normal; berbicara seperti biasanya dan tak menunjukkan gelagat _aneh_ seperti saling melancarkan _flirting_.

Mungkin hanya Sakura saja yang terlalu banyak menonton kisah cinta picisan seorang direktur dengan sekretarisnya, yang berawal dari benci hingga cinta, atau yang berawal dari hubungan tanpa status yang berubah menjadi hubungan berstatus yang juga diakui Tuhan, atau juga yang berawal dari kenormalan menuju keluarbiasaan. Entahlah.., Sakura harus menonton film _action_ setelah ini.

Dari sana, Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri sambil mengambil jasnya. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya dan juga Ino yang tampak terburu-buru secara tiba-tiba. Pria itu beberapa kali menjawab sapaan dari pegawainya yang sedang lembur, juga beberapa kali menyapa dengan singkat pegawainya yang sedang asyik di depan perkejaan mereka, termasuk menyapa Sakura.

Hingga sebelum pintu _lift_ tertutup, Ino segera masuk ke sana dan berdiri di samping Sasuke yang langsung membuka obrolan hingga pintu _lift_ tertutup dengan perlahan.

Jadi, apa yang akan mereka lakukan berdua?

.

.

.

Semalam Sakura pulang pukul sembilan, dan ternyata Sasuke bersama Ino kembali ke kantor dengan beberapa berkas yang ada di pelukan Ino. Berkas yang cukup banyak dan mampu membuat wanita pirang itu kesulitan, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tampak tak acuh dengan sekretarisnya yang mengekorinya seperti anak itik.

Mungkin memang mereka berdua tak memiliki hubungan lain selain hubungan kerja. Setidaknya tak sama seperti Sakura saat ini. Memiliki dua rekan kerja yang tampak ogah-ogahan untuk melakukan pekerjaan, dan mengisi diskusi mereka dengan gosip atau membayangkan tubuh Sasuke. _Yep_ , mereka bekerja di USA karena menyukai tubuh seksi milik Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Karui? Aku selalu terangsang hanya melihatnya saat membuka jas," ucap Samui sambil mengipasi lehernya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya memerah.

Karui, wanita eksotis itu tersenyum geli. "Bentuk tubuhnya di balik kemeja ketatnya, pinggang yang tampak lentur, dan dada yang begitu bidang. Wajah tampan sebagai bonus. Astaga."

"Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila!"

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan untuk melingkari kakiku di pinggangnya."

"Ya! Atau menggantungkan sebelah kakiku di salah satu pundaknya."

" _OH_! At—"

Suara Karui langsung terhenti ketika suara meja digebrak terdengar. Kedua wanita itu menatap Sakura yang sedang menampakkan wajah penuh kekesalan. Wajah gadis muda itu memerah karena marah dan juga tidak sengaja ikut membayangkan apa yang sedang heboh dibicarakan kedua wanita itu.

"Maaf, Karui, Samui. Kita di sini untuk mendiskusikan pekerjaan, _bukan_ tubuh Pak Sasuke. Ini pekerjaan pertamaku dan aku sudah harus mendesain dua ruko bersama kalian berdua. Jadi aku benar-benar minta kerja samanya,"

Samui mengangkat telapak tangannya. "Kau ingin memberi kesan baik di awal, _heh_? Ingin mencari muka?"

"Samui..,"

Sakura mendesah, "Samui, kau salah paham. Aku hanya ingin pekerjaan ini tuntas di waktu yang telah ditentukan."

"Kalau memang begitu, maka kerjakan saja pekerjaan _pertamamu_ sendiri. Kau tampak tak membutuhkan orang cerewet seperti kami." Samui tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi restoran, tanpa menghabiskan makanannya, ia langsung beranjak meninggalkan meja mereka dengan dagu naik. "Ayo, Karui. Kau hanya akan mengganggu seseorang yang sedang bekerja."

Kedua _emerald_ Sakura masih mengikuti kedua wanita itu yang benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian di restoran. Matanya terasa panas, tenggorokannya tercekat menyakitkan. Tapi air matanya tak bisa keluar dan terjun di atas pipinya.

Bukan, kah yang seharusnya sakit hati dan marah-marah di sini adalah dirinya? Tapi kenapa malah Sakura yang ditinggalkan dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang bahkan belum tuntas dua puluh persen.

Oh, Tuhan.. kenapa Sakura harus memakai cara menggebrak meja untuk menegur kedua wanita itu?

.

.

.

a/n : Yo!

Jadi setelah pertimbangan berat dan akhirnya diputuskan buat delete 'WORK', finally saya bisa memunculkan revisi dari ff itu. Dengan jalan cerita yang nyerempet sama dan judul beda :D

Yep, thanks guys so much for reading and waiting!

See ya later~

Mg_


	2. Club

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Favorite Things** by Mongto

.

.

.

Sakura sudah pernah menyelesaikan skripsi yang tebalnya cukup untuk menampar seseorang hingga pingsan. Tapi proses pembuatannya memiliki jangka waktu yang cukup lama, dan bantuan dari _alam_ tak pernah berhenti setiap harinya.

Seharusnya ia juga bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan ini sendirian. Dua ruko. Tak terlalu sulit sepertinya. Ia hanya perlu merancang tempatnya, dan menghitung hingga ruko bertingkat itu tak akan ambruk jika diisi sekian orang dan juga benda-benda berat.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura," sapa Sasuke seperti biasanya. Sakura jadi malu sendiri saat menyadari ia hampir tak pernah menyapa duluan jika bertemu dengan atasannya ini.

Sakura tersenyum. "Selamat pagi."

"Baru pukul tujuh dan kau sudah ada di mejamu," ucap pria itu dengan kerutan alis dan ekspresi senang. "Seharusnya aku memiliki sepuluh yang sepertimu."

Itu pujian?

Sebelum Sakura menyadarinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah membuatnya bersemangat, pria itu telah berjalan meninggalkan meja Sakura untuk kembali. Dan Sakura kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Tak terasa, waktu berjalan lebih cepat seperti biasanya. Jam makan siang yang biasanya Sakura gunakan untuk membeli makanan di kafeteria dan sekotak jus jeruk, harus terbuang karena pekerjaannya yang harus tuntas besok malam.

Sebelumnya ia juga harus berdiskusi kembali dengan kliennya. Tapi apa ia sanggup melakukan itu semua tanpa bantuan kawan kerjanya? Sebuah rancangan dikerjakan seorang diri dalam jangka waktu yang singkat. Jika nanti sore ia belum melaporkan bahannya kepada Sasuke, mungkin saja pria itu akan memarahinya habis-habisan, terlebih jika ia bertanya tentang Samui dan Karui.

Sejak kejadian dan sikap kekanak-kanakan Samui, Sakura belum meminta maaf atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Samui selalu menghindar jika Sakura berniat untuk menghampirinya. Dengan gaya sombong ia menjauh seolah Sakura memang pantas mengejarnya demi mendapatkan maaf. Sejak itu, Sakura jadi malas untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Namun sekotak jus _strawberry_ dan dua potong _sandwich_ tiba-tiba diletakkan seseorang di atas mejanya, membuat Sakura mendongak dan mendapati Karui tengah menatapnya dengan satu tangan pada pinggang rampingnya.

"Karui?"

"Makanlah," ucapnya. "Kuperhatikan, kau tak beranjak dari mejamu sejak tadi. Sangat serius."

Baiklah, Sakura harus terkejut sekarang. "Tapi, kenapa?"

Karui tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Wanita itu menarik kursi milik Utakata yang kosong. Duduk di samping Sakura dengan tatapannya yang langsung pada kedua iris Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura."

Sakura hampir saja menjawabnya, namun Karui tak memberinya kesempatan untuk membuka mulut. "Samui—aku, sadar jika kami salah. Samui tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu padamu, dan kau memang benar. Kami—kita, mendapat pekerjaan bersama, maka kita harus mengerjakannya bersama, dan bukan meninggalkanmu di restoran."

Sakura mengerti sekarang, ia tersenyum tulus kemudian. "Aku sama saja, seharusnya aku mengingatkan kalian dengan baik-baik, dan bukan dengan menggebrak meja. Junior mana yang berani melakukan itu kepada seniornya?"

"Percayalah, tak ada senioritas di sini. Tujuan kita sama, memajukan perusahaan ini."

Sakura terkekeh geli, merasa lega sendiri setelah beberapa detik lalu sempat mengeluh. "Sekaligus menatap bokong milik bos," celetuknya.

Kali ini Karui tertawa tertahan, wajahnya begitu cerah. "Itu pekerjaan sampingan."

"Terima kasih makanannya," ucap Sakura senang sembari melirik kotak minuman di atas mejanya.

Karui berdecak sembari mengibaskan tangan di udara, "Tak masalah. Lagipula, Samui yang memintaku untuk memberikanmu ini—dia tahu kau menggilai roti dan susu. Dan masalah kemarin, bukan maksud Samui tidak menghiraukanmu,"

"Tak apa. Aku sudah melupakannya." _Baru saja_.

Kemudian keduanya terlarut dalam obrolan dengan topik yang berbeda-beda. Karui memang bukan seperti apa yang Sakura pikirkan di hari mereka mendapat pekerjaan bersama, wanita itu memang tampak sombong dengan tubuh bak gitar spanyol, tapi ia begitu ramah dengan senyum cerah yang mampu menenangkan hati siapa saja.

Itu akan tampak jika memang ada yang berniat untuk mengenal lebih dekat Karui. Seperti saat ini, Sakura benar-benar merasa nyaman setelah bercerita banyak kepada Karui. Wanita itu tipe terbuka jika lawan bicaranya juga terbuka kepadanya, dan bisa dibilang jika ia supel.

"Kau tahu? Samui sepertinya merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Ia memang begitu, sangat mudah tersinggung dan egonya sangat tinggi. Ia sudah terlanjur menghindarimu dan tak akan pernah berhenti jika ia tak melihat kerja kerasmu menyelesaikan desain ini," ucap Karui tiba-tiba.

"Sekali lagi, kuharap kau bisa memaklumi sifatnya."

Sakura mengangguk kecil, "Akan kuusahakan."

Senyum kecil juga terbit di wajah manis Karui, telunjuknya mengetuk meja dengan gerakan perlahan, seperti sedang mencari sebuah topik perbincangan. " _Oh_! Tidak lama lagi ada pesta peresmian _club_ milik sahabat kami. Kuharap kau bisa bergabung."

Alis Sakura mengernyit dalam. " _Club_?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya. Shion—teman kami semasa kuliah dulu memulai bisnis _club_ malam, dan pernah mengalami kebangkrutan. Tapi setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia kembali berbisnis. Dan apa kau tahu? Dulunya, Shion juga bekerja di sini."

"Benarkah?"

Karui mengangguk, " _Yep_. Setelah mengelami kebangkrutan dan terlilit hutang kepada Bank, Shion memilih untuk membantu suaminya melunasi hutang dengan bekerja di sini. Dan mengundurkan diri setelah ia bisa _melahirkan_ kembali bisnisnya. Belum lama ia mengundurkan diri, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu."

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Serius? _Oh_ , aku yakin Samui akan begitu senang jika kau bisa bergabung bersama kami."

.

.

.

Setelah berbicara banyak dengan Karui, akhirnya Samui menemuinya untuk meminta maaf secara langsung, sekaligus untuk melaporkan bahan yang telah dirancang Sakura kepada Sasuke. Mereka bertiga bekerja seperti tak pernah ada pertengkaran yang terjadi, Sasuke mengakui kerja sama mereka—yang tujuh puluh persen dikerjakan oleh Sakura. Tapi pria itu tidak tahu.

Dan akhirnya, proyek yang dipercayakan kepada mereka tuntas seratus persen. Sakura sendiri tak pernah membayangkan rasanya akan sefantastis ini. Bisa mempertahankan kepercayaan bosnya dengan memberikan hasil yang maksimal adalah sebuah hal yang pertama kali Sakura alami, rasanya seperti menggelitik.

Apalagi, Sasuke menjanjikan gaji tambahan kepada mereka bertiga.

Terima kasih, Tuhan.

"Jadi Sakura..," Samui menatap Sakura, tangannya bersilang di depan dada. "Besok malam, kau pasti ikut, kan?"

Tiba-tiba mata Karui berbinar, "Harus ikut! Anggap saja sebagai perayaan keberhasilan proyek kita."

" _Eum_.. begini, aku—"

"—Kau sudah janji akan memikirkannya! Harus ikut!" pekik Karui dengan ekspresi greget khas miliknya.

Sebuah pengakuan, Sakura tak pernah sekalipun pergi ke sebuah kelab. Baru saja melewati pekarangan tempat itu, Sakura sudah merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang, apalagi jika ia memasukinya, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Sekali saja, Sakura," bujuk Samui.

Karui menyetujuinya dan berlanjutnya kegiatan mereka berdua demi mendapat anggukan kepala dari Sakura. Mulai berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang sebelum tengah malam, membayar minuman apapun yang Sakura pesan, hingga berjanji menjaga Sakura dari tangan-tangan nakal. Sakura sempat syok mendengarnya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, gadis itu mengangguk pasrah. Hanya sekali, batinnya.

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Pak."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura. Sakura baru saja mendapat penjelasan singkat tentang pekerjaan barunya, kata Sasuke; pegawai baru memang harus mendapat banyak pekerjaan, selain untuk memperbanyak pengalaman seputar pekerjaan, juga sebagai _penampung_ pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dikerjakan oleh pegawai yang sedang cuti.

Sakura senang, ia akui, Sakura sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini. Gadis itu tak keberatan jika diberi satu lagi tambahan pekerjaan, tapi itu bisa menyalahi peraturan. Bukan ruko lagi yang akan dirancangnya, melainkan sebuah perpustakaan besar yang ada di Oto. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

Apalagi ia akan bekerja dengan Sasuke sendiri. Astaga. Seperti sebuah penghargaan tersendiri bisa bekerja langsung bersama bosnya, walaupun bersama dua orang lainnya yang dikenalnya bernama Kiba, salah satunya. Dia adalah pegawai termuda, sekaligus terjenius. Mulai bekerja di sana di usia sembilan belas, dan lulus sarjana di usia delapan belas. Menakjubkan. Sakura tak bisa membayangkan seberapa jeniusnya manusia bernama Kiba itu.

"Tiket, Kiba yang membawanya. Jadi jangan sampai terlambat datang ke bandara. Pesawat tidak akan menunggumu."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengangguk patuh sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang berjalan menuju area parkir. Sakura tak terlalu lama berdiri di dekat pos satpam, karena mobil berwarna merah yang dikenalnya milik Karui berhenti di pinggir jalan dekat tempatnya berdiri.

Jendelanya turun dan menunjukkan Karui di balik kemudi dengan Samui yang berada di bangku penumpang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar. " _Club_ tak akan resmi dibuka sebelum kau datang," ucap Samui di balik bibir dengan _lipstick_ tebalnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan masuk ke mobil sebelum mendapat paksaan dari kedua manusia itu. Duduk dengan tenang di bangku belakang dan menjadi pendengar yang baik di setiap celotehan Karui yang sepertinya tak akan habis. Mereka berdua sangat senang bergosip, dan beberapa kali meminta persetujuannya yang entah berguna atau tidak jika Sakura menjawabnya.

"Hey.. bukankah, kau mendapat proyek bersama Pak Sasuke?" tanya Samui sembari menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah bersemangat yang entah karena apa.

Karui mengangguk cepat, "Ya! Aku juga mendengarnya."

"Sebenarnya, iya. Merancang perpustakaan di Oto dan kami berangkat besok siang."

Tiba-tiba kedua wanita dengan polesan wajah yang cukup tebal itu menjerit bersamaan, membuat Sakura melotot karena terkejut.

"Astaga! Beruntungnya dirimu!"

Samui mengerang gemas. "Tak bisa kubayangkan jika aku jadi dirimu."

Sakura meringis mendengar ucapan dramatis dari kedua temannya itu. "Aku, biasa saja. Aku dan Pak Sasuke hanya akan bekerja dan bukan berlibur."

Karui menjentikkan jarinya di atas stir. "Itulah enaknya mendapat proyek bersama Pak Sasuke, setelah pekerjaan tuntas, kau tak akan dilempar pulang sebelum diajaknya berlibur satu hari. Biasanya ia akan mengajak pegawainya makan malam bersama, atau pergi ke pantai."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya penuh maklum. Membiarkan mereka berdua berimajinasi tentang Sasuke yang sedang bermain di laut dengan menggunakan celana pendek dan membiarkan tubuh proporsionalnya tersengat matahari hingga kecoklatan. Atau melihat perut berbentuk Sasuke saja sudah cukup, kata mereka.

"Tapi tunggu," tiba-tiba Samui memutar tubuhnya menghadap samping dan menatap Sakura sekaligus Karui bergantian. "Bukan, kah di Oto tidak ada laut?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan tersenyum geli, "Memang."

"Astaga, bagaimana kita bisa lupa, Karui?!"

"Aku sudah terlanjur membayangkan itu dan baru saja aku ingin meminta Sakura untuk memotret Sasuke yang sedang _topless_."

Hal itu berlanjut hingga mobil Karui terparkir rapi di depan sebuah bangunan gelap dengan tulisan " _Youth_ " berwarna biru terang. Entahlah.. Sakura sendiri tak mengerti mengapa _club_ ini dinamai seperti itu.

Mereka bertiga turun dan Sakura baru saja menyadari jika kedua rekannya telah berganti pakaian dengan gaun pendek yang kekurangan bahan. Super ketat, dengan belahan di bagian dada yang cukup panjang, membuat siapa saja bisa melihat belahan dada besar mereka.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri masih menggunakan pakaian kantor yang sudah dipakainya sejak pagi tadi. Blus berwarna _peach_ dan blazer serta rok yang sama-sama berwarna hitam. Jika dilihat mungkin ia seperti pekerja kantor baik-baik yang tak bisa dipercayai sudah menginjakkan kaki di sebuah _club_ —untuk menghadiri peresmiannnya.

Tapi tak akan ada yang akan mempermasalahkan itu.

Mereka sampai di ruangan terang yang cukup luas. Di tempat utama ruangan terdapat sebuah panggung dengan meja DJ—lengkap dengan peralatannya, di sisi lain terdapat bar yang berjajar hingga separuh ruangan; melingkari lantai kosong yang Sakura ketahui untuk apa, dan sisanya adalah jajaran sofa.

Di ruangan ini telah terkumpul banyak orang. Tak ada yang salah dengan pakaian mereka, pakaian formal, kasual, atau bahkan ada yang berpakaian seperti manusia hutan. Sakura rasanya mual.

Sebelum Sakura bisa kabur ke kamar mandi untuk meringkuk di atas toilet hingga Samui meneleponnya dan mengajaknya pulang, seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat panjang berdiri di atas panggung dengan mikrofon di tangannya.

Wanita itu adalah Shion, pemilik _club_ malam ini, yang berniat memberi sambutan hangat dan beberapa ucapan terima kasihnya terhadap tamu-tamunya. Kemudian, ia tampak tak suka berbasa-basi dan segera meresmikan _club_ malamnya yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para hadirin.

Setelah itu, lampu yang menerangi ruangan tiba-tiba mati, bergantikan dengan lampu disko yang menyorot sakit mata Sakura. Seorang DJ naik ke atas panggung, menyalakan musiknya dan mulai menggemparkan suasana _club_ yang tadinya terasa begitu tenang.

Dentuman musik yang mampu membuat telinga Sakura sakit, terus-menerus membuat jantung Sakura berdetak menyakitkan. Teriakan dan bau alkohol berada di mana-mana, membuat Sakura semakin tidak betah berada di tempat seperti ini.

Yang ingin ia lakukan adalah keluar dari lantai ini, dan segera pulang untuk tidur, namun Samui menariknya untuk ikut menari seperti orang kesetanan di sana, bahkan Samui telah membawa sebuah botol alkohol di tangannya. Wanita itu sudah sangat kacau.

"Besok kita masih harus bekerja, jadi habiskan malam ini dengan bersenang-senang, Sakura."

Sakura meringis mencium aroma napas Samui. Wanita itu menari sambil terus meneguk cairan di botolnya seperti orang kehausan. Karui juga sama, hanya saja wanita itu tak separah Samui. Karui masih sadar, dan berusaha untuk menggiring Sakura ke pinggir ruangan, tapi Samui menahannya.

"Kau juga, Karui—"

Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba cairan yang cukup banyak keluar dari mulut Samui. Cairan berbau tak sedap itu membasahi pundak serta lengan blazer Sakura dengan sempurna. Sakura nyaris saja berteriak jika saja tidak mengingat suasananya.

"Astaga, Samui!" pekik Karui sembari menahan tubuh Samui yang akan tumbang, namun tangan lain ikut menahan tubuh Samui.

Seperti seorang pahlawan, Sasuke menangkap kedua lengan Samui. Entah darimana datangnya, tapi pria itu benar-benar datang di waktu yang tepat. Membuat Karui dan Sakura sama-sama terkejutnya.

"Kita bawa dia ke sofa dan Sakura," Sasuke menatap blazer Sakura, pria itu mengangkat dagunya menunjukkan ke suatu arah. "Bersihkan itu di toilet dan cepat kembali."

Tak perlu menunggu perintah dua kali, Sakura segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan, pintu toilet yang berada di lorong belakang. Ruangan yang jelas jauh lebih terang dan membuat Sakura dapat melihat penampilannya sendiri.

Sakura segera melepas blazernya, membasahi bagian yang terkena muntahan Samui dan mengeringkannya dengan tisu toilet, baru Sakura membersihkan kotoran yang mengenai lengannya. Sakura benar-benar tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. Ia pikir Samui bisa bertahan dengan minuman seperti itu jika mengetahui hobinya mendatangi tempat seperti ini, tapi justru wanita itu tak bisa bertahan lama dengan alkohol.

Setelah puas dan mengeringkan wajahnya yang baru saja dibasuhnya juga, Sakura segera mendatangi tempat Sasuke berada. Pria itu tengah berdiri di samping sofa dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, sedangkan Samui duduk dengan tubuhnya yang merosot bersama Karui.

Sasuke, pria itu berhasil menangkap Sakura dari penglihatannya dan terus memperhatikan Sakura seolah menjaga Sakura dari gangguan orang hanya dengan tatapannya.

"Apa Samui baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura ketika ia sampai.

Karui mengangguk, "Dia baik, mungkin beberapa menit lagi dia akan bangun dan meminta minumannya lagi."

Sakura meringis sembari mencoba mencerna ucapan Karui yang terasa terpendam dalam dahsyatnya musik. "Kalau begitu jangan diberikan."

"Apa..? Apa yang jangan diberikan?" tiba-tiba Samui bangun, matanya masih setengah terpejam.

"Minuman. Jangan minum lagi, Samui," balas Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja—hanya sedikit—pusing, tapi masih baik."

Sakura menghela napas bersamaan dengan Karui. Tapi wajah Karui tampak tidak nyaman, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya. " _Ehmm_.. Pak Sasuke?"

Pria dengan kemeja biru tua itu menoleh, "Ya?"

Karui menggigit bibir bawahnya lucu. Seperti menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum centil jika mengingat keadaan, membuat Sakura harus menahan senyum gelinya. "Bisa kau jaga Samui sebentar? Aku ingin mengantar Sakura pulang. Hanya sebentar—"

"—aku yang akan mengantar Sakura. Kau jaga saja Samui di sini," potong Sasuke, cepat.

Pria itu segera memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mendahului Sakura yang sama-sama bingungnya dengan Karui. Namun wanita berambut merah itu langsung melotot kepada Sakura dengan gerakan kepala sebagai intruksi agar Sakura segera mengekori Sasuke yang belum jauh dari penglihatan.

Sakura mengangguk cepat dan berlari kecil setelah menepuk sekali pundak lemas Samui. Gadis itu berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke dan merasa canggung seketika saat mereka berdua berjalan bersampingan menuju tempat parkir.

Sasuke sendiri tampak tak merasa canggung, pria itu seperti biasanya, tenang dan.. keren. Sakura akui, Sasuke tampak lebih keren dengan mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru tua yang digulungnya hingga siku dan celana panjang hitam. Terlebih kemeja yang dipakaianya sangat ketat, membuat tubuh proporsionalnya dapat dengan mudah dibayangkan. Dada bidang dan pinggang ramping, seperti model.

Astaga.. Sakura harus mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum mata sucinya terkontaminasi lebih dalam dengan hal seronok semacam.. tubuh Sasuke.

Tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi di dalam mobil. Mobil _sport_ warna hitam milik Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan normal di atas aspal. Hanya beberapa kali percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka, kurang lebih hanya menanyakan alamat Sakura, kemudian sudah, pria itu diam dan Sakura ikut tanpa mencoba membangun percakapan pasal cuaca.

Setidaknya sampai suara _bass_ Sasuke kembali terdengar saat lampu lalu lintas sedang merah. "Kau kenal Shion?"

" _Oh_.. saya tidak, maksud saya—"

"—bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak bertingkah terlalu formal?"

Baiklah. "Eh.. iya, maaf." Bodoh sekali.

Sakura meringis saat mendapati Sasuke mengernyit geli dari ekor matanya. Pria itu menginjak pedal gas dan mobil kembali melaju bersamaan dengan suara Sakura yang kembali mengudara. "Samui dan Karui yang mengajakku. Katanya siapa saja boleh menghadiri peresmian _tempat itu_."

Pria itu bergumam mengerti sambil menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Dan, kuperhatikan, sepertinya kau belum pernah datang ke _tempat seperti itu_ ," ucap Sasuke menirukan Sakura dalam mengucapkan kata yang merujuk pada _club_ malam dengan geli. Gadis itu seperti tak ingin menyebut nama tempat itu, pikirnya.

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya terkejut. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih sibuk menyetir dengan satu tangannya di atas kemudi. "Kau memperhatikanku?!" tanyanya nyaris berteriak. "Maksudku, kau memperhatikanku?"

Dan setelah itulah Sasuke mengerutkan hidungnya geli dengan kedua matanya yang hampir menutup. Sakura hampir dapat melihat seluruh gigi rapi nan putih milik Sasuke. "Sayangnya, iya. Kau seperti makhluk suci yang tersesat di antara pendosa. Lucu sekali."

Sakura menarik napasnya dengan patah, gadis itu masih melotot tak percaya. "Seburuk itukah? Aku pasti tampak bodoh."

Sasuke meralatnya dengan nada tenang, "Kubilang kau lucu, bukan bodoh."

Baiklah, situasi ini membuat Sakura memerah. Baru saja Sasuke menyebutnya lucu—meski Sakura sendiri tidak tahu lucu yang seperti apa, tapi itu cukup membuat jantungnya berpacu. Seperti flaminggo yang memuji seekor itik berlumpur. Sudah dipastikan flaminggo itu positif buta.

"Itu berlebihan," ucap Sakura pelan sembari melempar pandangannya ke arah jendela, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dari penglihatan Sasuke.

"Oh, jangan lupa, besok penerbangan kita pukul sebelas. Jangan terlambat."

.

.

.

Seingatnya, Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya pukul sepuluh lebih—hanya sebagai keformalan seorang atasan yang disiplin atau terlalu disiplin, tapi justru ia harus memanjangkan langkahnya setelah dihubungi Kiba, dan ya.. ia merasa malu sendiri setelah mengingatkan Sakura untuk tidak terlambat, gadis itu datang lebih awal dari yang lain.

Penerbangan berjalan dengan mulus, kesehatan para pegawainya juga tampak stabil—setidaknya begitu. Setelah meninggalkan bandara dengan mobil yang dikemudikan asistennya—Kakashi, Sasuke berencana untuk mengajak ketiga pegawainya; Sakura, Kiba, dan Matsuri, untuk makan siang di restoran milik keluarganya sendiri.

"Aku pernah sekali datang ke restoran keluargamu, Pak," ucap Matsuri saat mereka turun dari mobil.

Sasuke menanggapinya sambil berjalan dengan gaya angkuh khas miliknya memasuki restoran bernama Purest itu. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Saat itu adalah ulang tahun Ayah, dan kami mengadakan makan malam di sini bersama yang lainnya. Aku menyukai desainnya, Pak."

Sasuke menggumamkan terima kasih dengan senyumannya. Pria itu kemudian berbicara sesuatu kepada pelayan restoran dan mendapat anggukan paham. Setelah itu mereka berempat menempati meja berbentuk lingkaran yang diameternya lebih besar dibandingkan meja lainnya. Seperti sebuah meja khusus bagi orang yang mau membayar banyak demi satu meja ini.

Memang restoran berbintang, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk dan mengenyangkan perut mereka di sini. Bukan hanya perut mereka saja yang kenyang, mata mereka akan puas dengan gaya restoran milik keluarga Uchiha ini. Gaya elegan yang dipadukan dengan aura romantis dari seorang pianis di atas panggung kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Kau yang mendesain restoran ini, Pak?" tanya Kiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari segala penjuru ruangan.

Sasuke tersenyum, matanya ikut menyelusuri demi menilai dalam hati desain restoran ini. "Tak ada yang bersedia untuk itu."

Baiklah, ucapan itu cukup mengejutkan ketiga manusia di sekitar Sasuke. Bukannya apa, sekaya apapun orang atau mungkin seberapa banyak uang yang dimilikinya untuk menyewa seorang arsitek terbaik di negeri ini, pasti mereka akan lebih memilih untuk menggunakan jasa dari keluarganya sendiri. Terlebih jika itu adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa, Pak? Kau arsitek hebat yang telah membangun perusahaan terkenal," ucap Matsuri tak percaya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Kurasa kita di sini untuk makan siang."

Baiklah.. Sakura penasaran.

 **[TBC]**


	3. Dimple

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Favorite Things** by Mongto

.

.

.

Sakura meletakkan kopernya di samping ranjang kamar hotelnya. Pukul sembilan malam mereka baru bisa _check-in_ setelah mengurus segalanya yang sebenarnya terasa lebih mudah berkat otak cerdas Sasuke dan juga Kiba. Sedangkan Sakura dan Matsuri sendiri berusaha sebisa mungkin mengimbangi ide kedua orang itu ketika berdiskusi, dan cukup membuat otak Sakura seperti terbakar.

Rasa lelah dan kantuk kali ini telah merajai diri Sakura. Rasanya hanya untuk membersihkan diri saja ia tak ada kekuatan dan langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang dengan pakaian yang masih rapi. Tapi sepertinya baru dua detik mata Sakura tertutup, sebuah suara _gedebukan_ dari balik dinding membangunkannya.

Seperti suara benda yang sengaja dilempar, dua benda yang dilempar secara bergantian. Kemudian digantikan dengan suara erangan berat, suara pria. Sakura berdecak, membawa bantal putih itu untuk menutupi telinganya sendiri. Namun suara itu sepertinya semakin menjadi-jadi, lebih tepatnya erangan pria di sana semakin mengeras.

Antara kesal dan penasaran, Sakura segera bangkit dan berjalan mendekati pintu untuk membukanya. Di lantai dua belas, lantai kamarnya berada, tampak begitu sepi. Tak ada orang yang lalu-lalang, _lift_ pun tampaknya sedang tak ada yang mengoperasikannya. Niat Sakura untuk mendatangi kamar _tetangganya_ ia urungkan. Setidaknya ia tak ingin mendapat masalah apapun, terlebih jika ternyata _tetangganya_ itu adalah seorang psikopat.

Sebelum Sakura kembali ke _sarangnya_ dan mencoba tidur, pintu kamar di seberangnya terbuka. Memunculkan seorang pria dengan kemeja hitam dan celana bahan yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?"

Pria itu adalah Sasuke. Yang saat ini sedang bertatapan dengan Sakura yang menampakkan wajah bodoh. Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum kepada bosnya. "Aku kelaparan, dan berniat mencari makan."

" _Oh_.., kalau begitu kita sama," balas Sasuke dengan wajah cerah dan senyum tipis. "Ingin berburu makanan bersama?"

Baiklah.., Sakura sebenarnya masih terlalu kenyang setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya sekitar pukul tujuh tadi, dan sudah jelas mereka berdua—berempat juga makan bersama. Sekarang mungkin bayang-bayang gadis dari gua muncul di kepala Sasuke.

Tapi jika Sakura menolaknya, sudah pasti itu tak akan terdengar sopan. Sehalus apapun caranya menolak ajakan Sasuke, pria itu tadi sudah dengan baik hati menawarinya bergabung untuk _berburu bersama_.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan bodoh, sumpah.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sasuke mengernyit geli, kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai tanda ayo. "Aku yang traktir."

Sakura mengerjap, merasa pria itu tidak perlu mengucapkan kalimat itu karena memang sejak tadi ia yang mentraktir. Tapi ini berbeda, mereka hanya pergi berdua dan.. entahlah, mereka hanya berdua untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat perut Sakura meletus.

"Di pusat kota ada banyak kios makanan, kuharap kau juga ingin ke sana," gumam Sasuke sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku ikut saja."

" _Hn_? Kau tak akan puas jika hanya ikut-ikut. Katakan saja kau ingin ke mana."

"Tapi aku belum pernah datang ke Oto, jadi..,"

Sasuke bergumam sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu kita ke pusat kota saja," putusnya setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari gedung hotel.

Kali ini Sakura tak perlu heran mengapa Sasuke tak mengajaknya dengan mengendarai mobil. Sesimple karena suasana malam di Oto jauh berbeda dengan Konoha yang penuh. Oto adalah kota yang menjadi perbatasan antara Hi dan Kaze, jadi tak perlu heran jika kebudayaan dua negara itu ada di kota ini. Dan menjadi pemandangan asing tersendiri bagi Sakura.

"Aku sering datang ke Oto, berlibur sekaligus melepas rindu dengan tanah kelahiranku sendiri," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Aku menyukai tempatnya, walaupun tak sedingin Konoha, tapi begitu indah."

"Iya, tadi aku melihat ada banyak lampion di sepanjang jalan saat menuju hotel. Warnanya ungu. Cantik," balas Sakura sambil mengingat pemandangan yang ia rasa dilewatkan Kiba dan Matsuri yang tengah tidur.

"Kukira kau tidur tadi. Lampion itu hanya dipamerkan di hari-hari besar saja. Dan kali ini adalah perayaan kematian pahlawan besar Oto. Setelah seminggu, lampion baru akan diturunkan. Kalau tidak salah besok penurunannya," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Diturunkan? Serius?" tanyanya memastikan dengan nada yang kelewat tak bisa menerima ucapan Sasuke begitu saja. Sakura sampai lupa sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa menutupi kekecewaannya. Kapan lagi ia bisa datang ke Oto dengan lampion-lampion cantik itu?

Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau tidak salah, Sakura..,"

"Semoga salah. Aku ingin berfoto di bawah lampion itu." Sakura memasang wajah cemberutnya, yang entah mengapa harus ditampilkannya saat sedang bersama bosnya. Sakura hanya tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau seperti menyalahkan perhitunganku," ucap pria itu, bercanda.

Membuat Sakura seketika sadar dan segera menatap Sasuke dengan senyum penuh dosa. "Maaf, Pak. Aku tak bermaksud demikian."

"Ah.., bukankah, aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak berbicara seformal itu? Panggil saja namaku jika kita berada di luar kantor dan tidak sedang melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan," ucap Sasuke, seperti sebuah protesan.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, gugup. Ia mengangguk. "Oke..,"

Sasuke mengangguk gemas, "Pegawai pintar."

"Katamu jangan terlalu formal."

Wajah Sasuke seperti sedang berpikir setelah itu, pria itu mengerutkan alisnya dengan bola matanya menatap ke atas—khas seperti orang yang sedang mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi puluhan tahun lalu. "Baiklah.., Gadis pintar."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, entah mengapa langkah kaki Sasuke sepertinya semakin melebar, meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang berdiri dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang melebar dan pipi bersemu. Itu memang pujian _meledek_ yang terdengar biasa saja, tapi jika kata itu keluar dari bibir bosmu, kau pasti tak akan bisa melakukan apapun—termasuk bernapaspun rasanya kau lupa caranya.

Sakura seperti itu kali ini.

.

"Terlalu banyak makan manis bisa membuatmu gemuk, dan gemuk itu menyusahkan," celetuk Sasuke setelah ia menyesap minuman hangatnya.

Sakura mencibir dan membuang bungkus _marsmellow_ nya yang telah habis. Kedua orang itu masih berada di pusat kota dan telah mendapat banyak hasil buruan setelah sekian kali berbelok ke kios yang menurut mereka menarik. Sakura sudah ribuan kali menolak saat pria itu menawarinya makanan yang sama, tapi dengan ancaman receh yang menurut Sakura berlebihan, akhirnya Sakura mengiyakan dan memakannya bersama. Hanya sedikit sebelum perut Sakura benar-benar meledak.

Tapi seperti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, ia tidak menyukai makanan manis ataupun minuman dingin dengan es batu sebesar meteor—katanya. Makanan seperti itu hanya akan menimbulkan nikmat di awal dan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh baik bagi tubuh. Menjadi gemuk, sebagai contohnya.

"Tapi bersyukurlah.. setelah makan sekarung _marsmellow_ dan segalon es kau tak berubah juga menjadi _titan_ bunting."

Sakura tersedak mendengarnya, membuat Sasuke memeragakan batuk agar Sakura mengikutinya. Pria itu dengan perlahan memijat tengkuk Sakura hingga gadis itu mulai tenang. Kedua bola mata Sakura mengeluarkan air mata dengan hidung memerah.

Sakura sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan jika Sasuke bisa mengejek orang lain dengan nada tenang yang seolah-olah jika dirinya memang tak berniat mengejek. Sangat menyebalkan, bukan?

Padahal saat di kantor, Sasuke adalah sosok dengan kepribadian tenang, _sedikit_ dingin, dan.., pendiam? Tetapi saat di luar kantor entah mengapa ia menjelma sebagai sosok Sasuke yang belum pernah Sakura lihat, tapi dia sama-sama ketus dan, ya, murah senyum.

Mungkin karena Sakura belum terlalu _mengenal_ Sasuke.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Berpikir."

"Untuk?"

Sakura mengernyit, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan jengkel. "Untuk menyumpal mulutmu."

Sasuke meringis, "Aku memang memintamu untuk tidak terlalu formal, tapi bukan berarti aku membolehkanmu menggunakan bahasa sefrontal itu."

Bagus, Sakura kelepasan. "Aku bercanda."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa di samping Sakura, tanpa membiarkan minumannya tumpah dari genggaman telapak besarnya. "Tidak juga tidak apa-apa."

Sakura terpaku, masih menatap Sasuke yang sedang tertawa dari samping, lebih tepatnya menatap lesung pipit yang tercipta di pipi kiri pria itu. Sebuah pemandangan yang baru dilihatnya dari sosok Sasuke. Lesung pipit.

Menyadari sedang diperhatikan, tawa Sasuke berangsur-angsur mereda. Pria itu juga menatap Sakura dari samping dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng, tanpa sadar. "Kau punya lesung pipit."

Kemudian Sasuke menyentuh pipi kirinya sendiri dan menarik sudut bibirnya demi menciptakan senyum lebar yang dibuat-buat hingga lesung pipit itu kembali terlihat. "Memang. Kenapa?"

Kali ini Sakura mengerjap cepat. Kemudian menggeleng cepat dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke. "Aku baru tahu."

"Kukira kenapa."

Sakura mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. "Sudah tengah malam," ucapnya tampak sedikit terkejut. Sakura segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan membiarkan Sasuke yang hanya mengamati gerak-geriknya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" ulang Sakura, ia mendesah, "Kau tak ingin tidur? Besok kita masih harus bekerja."

"Aku biasanya tidur pukul dua dan bangun pukul lima, dan aku masih hidup sampai sekarang," jawab Sasuke santai sambil menyesap minumannya hingga tandas. Ia melempar _cup_ itu ke arah keranjang sampah dan masuk.

Sakura jengkel. Sangat. "Itu kau, bukan aku."

" _Hn_ ," gumam pria itu sambil menatap Sakura. Wajahnya tenang, seperti biasa.

Sakura mendengus kesal, ia berbalik untuk menatap sekitar. Keadaan sudah tak seramai tadi, tapi masih cukup banyak orang yang sedang lalu-lalang. Tapi Sakura tak cukup berani untuk berjalan sendirian menuju hotel, tempat ini masih sangat asing meski Sakura hapal jalannya.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi dari sini."

.

.

.

Sasuke menegak habis secangkir kopinya, kemudian tangannya terus bergerak mengaitkan kancing kemeja cokelat yang dipakainya. Selesai dengan kancing dan menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Tepat setelah Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat Matsuri sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar seberangnya, lebih tepatnya kamar Sakura. Kamar Matsuri ada di lantai sebelas dan mengapa ia harus repot-repot datang ke lantai ini jika hanya ingin memanggil Sakura—jika memang itu tujuannya? Matsuri bisa menelepon gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi, Matsuri," sapa Sasuke seperti biasanya. Ia menarik sedikit kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum untuk Matsuri yang tampak gelisah.

Gadis seusia Sakura itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Pak Sasuke."

"Kau sedang menunggu Sakura?"

"Ya, dan sejak tadi, Pak. Kemarin saat _check-in_ , aku meminta Sakura untuk menghampiriku di kamar, tapi ia tak kunjung datang. Aku mencoba meneleponnya beberapa kali dan tak ada jawaban. Aku khawatir dan memilih untuk mendatanginya, tapi sampai sekarang tak ada tanda-tanda Sakura akan membuka pintu atau membalas pesanku," jelas gadis itu panjang.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya dan memilih untuk mendekati pintu sebelum mengetuknya. Dua kali, tiga kali, hingga Sasuke merasa kesal sendiri dan Matsuri menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir. Kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku celana dan mencari nomor Sakura yang beberapa hari lalu baru saja disimpannya.

Nada sambung jelas terdengar—yang menandakan jika ponsel gadis itu sedang aktif, hingga suara operator mengambil alih. Kedua kalinya juga sama dan Sasuke menjadi lebih kesal. Bukannya apa, ia hanya khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak pernah diharapkan. Baru semalam ia pergi dengan gadis itu dan kembali saat jam hampir menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, tapi sekarang sudah pukul sembilan, setidaknya gadis itu telah memiliki banyak waktu untuk menuntaskan kantuknya.

Atau setidaknya, jika seseorang tengah tidur, dia pasti akan terbangun dengan nada dering ponselnya yang sejak tadi berbunyi heboh atau gedoran pintu yang mengalahi dentuman musik disko.

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura, Pak?" cicit Matsuri, gadis itu terus memegangi _handle_ pintu. "Kemarin dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, tidak ada gerak-gerik aneh juga..,"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka. Matsuri membuatnya membayangkan jika pegawai barunya itu ternyata telah gantung diri di kamar hotel, atau menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Ya, Tuhan.

Tapi sebelum Sasuke kembali menggeser simbol berwarna hijau pada layar lima inchi ponselnya untuk kembali menghubungi nomor Sakura, pintu di depan terbuka perlahan, membuat Matsuri maupun Sasuke segera menatap benda itu.

Gadis dengan rambut merah muda berantakan khas orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur seribu tahun muncul. Mata bundar yang biasanya jernih itu kali ini tampak memerah dengan sudutnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit air.

Sasuke berdecak dan mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas pinggang, dengan wajah—pura-pura manis dan senyum kecil penuh kejengkelan, Sasuke membuka suaranya untuk Sakura, "Selamat pagi, Sakura."

Sakura mengerjap, menggaruk pipinya dengan gugup, "P-pagi, Pak. Pagi, Matsuri..,"

Kali ini ganti Matsuri yang berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi kesal bukan main, tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu langsung mendorong masuk tubuh Sakura dan meninggalkan Sasuke di depan pintu hotel yang perlahan tertutup otomatis setelah berpamitan untuk menyincang Sakura.

.

.

.

Parah sekali.

Kini, bukan karena Sakura takut mendapat nilai minus di depan Sasuke—sebagai atasan, tapi karena menahan malu yang luar biasa setelah kejadian yang menggemparkan Matsuri hingga gadis itu menceramahinya selama ia bersiap untuk melakukan pekerjaan, bahkan saat di meja restoran, ocehan Matsuri belum juga usai. Membuat Sasuke menggeleng maklum—dan sesekali mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Matsuri demi memojokkannya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Sakura," ucap Matsuri dari samping, gadis itu menepuk bahunya sekali.

"Oh, yang benar saja, Matsu.. kau hanya akan membuang energimu jika terus berbicara. Aku yakin nanti malam kau ingin segera tidur dan bangun untuk pulang."

Matsuri mengernyitkan alisnya, sebelah pipinya mengembang. "Kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku berkeliling Oto sebelum pulang, Saku."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. _Mood_ gadis ini benar-benar mudah berubah. "Batal, jika kau terus mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang."

"Baiklah, iya.., tapi kau harus pegang janjimu."

Sakura mendesah, "Iya..,"

Kedua gadis itu beru saja akan beranjak untuk menemui Kiba dan Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dulu keluar, tapi dari kejauhan, Sasuke berjalan memasuki resto. Dia berjalan ke arah Matsuri dan Sakura yang memerhatikannya. Kemeja cokelat yang dipakai pria itu tadi telah disembunyikan di balik jas hitam pekatnya.

Matsuri dan Sakura sama-sama tersenyum sopan saat Sasuke juga memberikan mereka senyum termanis. Kemudian suara pria itu membuka obrolan mereka, "Setelah ini kalian dan Kiba langsung saja pergi ke tempat klien, Kakashi sudah tahu alamatnya. Presentasikan sebaik mungkin dan tunjukkan jika kalian memang bekerja maksimal untuk mereka."

Matsuri mengangguk pasti, "Kami akan melakukan semaksimal mungkin."

Di sana, Sasuke mengangguk kepada Matsuri, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Sakura. "Oke, Sakura, begini.., ini adalah pekerjaan besar. Kasarnya, ini adalah pekerjaan _sungguhanmu_. Jangan samakan dengan pekerjaan biasa di Konoha, klien kita adalah orang besar di Oto dan dia sengaja memilih USA untuk merancang perpustakaan kota. Dan aku berharap banyak padamu."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap. "Pak Sasuke tidak ikut presentasi nanti?"

Baiklah, Sakura waswas, Sasuke tahu itu. "Aku ikut, tapi nanti aku tak akan jadi pembicara aktif—semua kuserahkan pada kalian bertiga dan—oh, aku tidak bisa datang bersama kalian karena aku sendiri juga ada urusan sebentar."

Sebelum Sasuke memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi, Sakura menahannya, gadis itu memucat. "Tapi nanti kau datang, kan?"

Sasuke bersumpah, baru kali ini ada pegawai seperti Sakura. Sedikit kurang percaya diri dengan dirinya—sebenarnya itu bagus, Sasuke akui. Tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan, jika menurutnya. "Tenang saja, aku akan datang sebelum presentasi kalian selesai."

Setelah itu, Sasuke berpamitan untuk mengurusi _urusannya_. Sakura dan Matsuri juga beranjak dari sana, bedanya, Sakura tiba-tiba jadi tak secerewet biasanya jika sudah bercerita _ngalor-ngidul_ bersama Kiba di mobil.

Matsuri tersenyum kepada kawannya, "Tenang, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Matsuri dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Tampak bodoh dan mampu membuat gairah Matsuri untuk mencubit gemas pipi Sakura memuncak. "Bagaimana kalau aku salah bicara?"

"Pikirkan saja yang baik-baik, seperti; 'bagaimana kalau aku terlalu lancar berbicara?' Atau 'bagaimana kalau aku membuat mereka mudah memahami kalimatku?', ya?"

Kiba yang ada di kursi depan memutar tubuhnya, mengamati percakapan ambigu yang terjadi di antara kedua teman gadisnya itu. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan, Kakak-kakak?" tanyanya berniat membuat lelucon, tapi garing.

Matsuri tak menanggapi Kiba, melainkan tetap mengusap punggung tangan Sakura sebagai penenang. "Dari pengalamanku, jika Pak Sasuke sudah berbicara seperti itu, tandanya dia ingin melihat langsung seperti apa kerjamu di depan klien, semacam tes."

"Tes?"

"Sakura.., kau hanya perlu menjelaskan sesuai apa yang ada. Anggap saja hanya ada klien dan kau—tak ada aku, Kiba, ataupun Pak Sasuke. Oke?"

"Oke..?"

.

.

.

Sakura benar-benar tak percaya, pekerjaan yang pernah dipikirnya berat, ternyata sangat mudah jika dinikmati. Seperti kemarin, saat ia diandalkan oleh tim dan entah bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskannya dengan lancar—seperti kawan-kawannya yang memang sudah begitu terlatih. Apalagi, Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, pria itu juga tampak puas.

Jalan-jalan yang direncanakan Matsuri telah mereka lalui setelah pertemuan dengan klien usai. Matsuri benar-benar menariknya keliling kota dan Kiba menjadi pengikut setia gadis itu. Mulai dari museum hingga berakhir makan malam di restoran kecil, hanya saja Sasuke tidak ikut—seolah membiarkan pegawainya berkeliling Oto sepuasnya.

Jadilah, karena terlalu lelah dan banyak minum es, Matsuri harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya sakit. Sakit kepala dan flu, ditambah ia tak bisa bangun dari ranjang dan terpaksa istirahat penuh dengan Sakura sebagai perawat pribadinya.

Matsuri terlalu keras kepala tidak mau diperiksa di rumah sakit. Gadis itu bilang jika sakit seperti ini hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup, makan banyak, minum obat, dan tidur. Sakura yang juga keras kepala hampir saja menyeret Matsuri hingga Sasuke memintanya untuk tidak memaksa. Sakura jadi tidak bisa membantah.

Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam, suhu tubuh Matsuri yang tadinya mencapai tiga puluh delapan derajat, kini telah memasuki angka normal, meski ia masih mengeluh pusing dan bersin-bersin. Matsuri bilang tak ingin menulari Sakura, tapi ia sama sekali tak ingin ditinggal sendiri, jadilah Sakura tidur di kamar hotel Matsuri.

"Sakura..," gumam Matsuri dengan suaranya yang memberat.

"Ya?"

Matsuri bersin dua kali, kemudian terbatuk membuat Sakura meringis. "Aku ingin sesuatu."

"Apa?" Sakura penasaran. Gadis itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Matsuri.

"Aku ingin cokelat panas.."

Baiklah.. ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke melempar jasnya di atas jok penumpang. Setelah itu ia keluar dari mobil kesayangannya dan memasuki sebuah tempat favoritnya. _Club_. Sasuke tak memberi pengecualian pada _club_ manapun. Baik di tengah kota maupun di pinggiran kota, jika ia ingin mendatanginya, maka Sasuke tak akan pernah membuang banyak waktu untuk menguasai _club_.

Malam ini, setelah menyerahkan sisa-sisa pekerjaannya kepada Ino, Sasuke segera melesat ke _club_ milik Shion. Sebenarnya ini masih jam kerja, masih pukul sembilan dan perusahaan masih dalam keadaan sibuk.

Sasuke bukannya lepas dari tanggung jawab, ia hanya mencari sedikit libur beberapa jam hingga perusahaan kosong. Kepalanya sejak tadi pusing dan minta untuk ditenangkan dengan segelas atau bergelas-gelas martini, itu juga tidak masalah.

Setelah melewati pintu masuk dan menyelusuri lorong yang minim akan pencerahan lampu, Sasuke akhirnya sampai di ruangan luas yang tampak sempit dengan ratusan manusia di dalamnya. Dentuman musik memacu dadanya dan bau alkohol memacu gairahnya. Malam ini ia akan berkencan habis-habisan dengan minuman itu.

Minuman berkadar alkohol dipesannya, secara terus menerus tanpa dipedulikan oleh bartender yang tampaknya sangat semangat untuk melayani Sasuke yang mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tapi Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap sadar, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya, setidaknya ia masih bisa menyetir untuk pulang nanti.

Sepertinya Sasuke baru sadar jika ada tangan lembut seseorang tengah memegangi pergelangan tangan besarnya, menariknya menuju lantai dansa. Awalnya Sasuke masih belum bisa merasakan sekitarnya, hingga ia merasa tubuhnya tertabrak beberapa orang yang tengah menggila di sana.

Kedua tangan seseorang dengan lancang mengalung pada lehernya, memutus jarak di antara mereka. Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, menatap wanita itu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya mengenali rupa ayu itu. Shion.

"Shion?" tanyanya memastikan. Suaranya berat dan serak.

" _Hmm_?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tetap diam sembari menikmati usapan jemari lentik Shion pada tengkuknya. Bergerak perlahan di sana dan turun hingga dadanya. Wanita itu membuka satu kancingnya, hingga kedua kancing yang terbuka itu sukses mengekspos dada bidangnya.

Jemari Shion dengan nakal menyentuh dada Sasuke, membuat pola abstrak dengan kecepatan yang mampu membuat kesabaran Sasuke lenyap. Napas pria 29 tahun itu memburu saat tangan Shion bergerak menarik tengkuknya, kelopak mata Sasuke hampir menutup bersamaan dengan kedua bibir mereka yang hampir bertemu, namun sesuatu yang keras telah lebih dulu _mengecup_ pipinya.

Sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan sempoyongan. Sasuke meringis sambil memegangi pipinya, merasakan kaku dan nyeri seketika di area itu. Kemudian dua tinjuan lain menyusul, menghantam pipinya lagi dan perut sebagai sasaran empuk.

Beberapa orang di sana menjerit dan menjauh, tapi tak ada yang berniat membantu sampai akhirnya tubuh lemas Sasuke diseret penyerangnya menuju pintu keluar. Sasuke mengumpat tanpa perlawanan berupa tinjuan. Tubuhnya masih berada dalam pengaruh alkohol dan sama sekali tak memiliki kekuatan lebih.

Di belakang mereka berdua, Shion tengah berjalan dengan cepat dan berusaha menghentikan langkah pria yang masih mencengram kerah kemeja Sasuke.

Setelah berada di luar _club_ , pria itu melempar Sasuke hingga pria itu tersungkur di atas tanah.

"Astaga, Sasuke!"

Tangan Shion dicengram kuat oleh pria itu, bermaksud untuk tak membiarkan wanita itu membantu Sasuke berdiri. "Sebenarnya siapa suamimu, Shion?!" teriaknya.

Sasuke berusaha untuk duduk, merasakan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Ia terkekeh tiba-tiba, membuat pria itu dan Shion menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, ha?!"

"Kau..," jawab Sasuke ringan, meski sudut bibirnya terasa perih.

Pria di sana membelalakkan matanya dengan amarah yang tersulut. "Aku tahu siapa kau, dimana kau bekerja dan dimana kau tinggal. Lihat saja, aku tidak akan segan menghancurkan hidupmu jika sekali lagi kau mendekati istriku. Camkan itu!"

Sasuke mendengus, " _Let's see_..,"

Setelah hampir mendapat pukulan tambahan karena Shion berhasil menghentikan pria yang diketahui Sasuke sebagai suami wanita itu, Sasuke segera bangkit, menujukkan jari tengahnya di depan club seperti orang gila dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju tempatnya memarkir mobil.

Saat ia berhasil menemukan mobilnya, Sasuke melihat tiga orang pria tengah mengelilingi mobilnya. Gerakan yang sangat mencurigakan dan seketika membuat Sasuke tahu apa yang tengah mereka lakukan dengan mobilnya.

Tanpa meneriaki mereka, Sasuke segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa, berusaha menyelamatkan mobilnya yang entah sudah dipengapakan. Ketiganya langsung bergerak menjauh begitu melihat Sasuke telah mendekat, berlari secepat kilat tanpa bisa dikejar oleh Sasuke.

Mobilnya dalam keadaan tak terkunci dan entah kebodohan dari mana hingga Sasuke tak melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukannya itu. Setelah masuk, beberapa kali Sasuke mencoba menyalakan mesin mobil yang sialnya tak kunjung menyala. Beberapa kali hingga ia merasa jengkel dan memukul kemudi mobil sebagai pelampiasan.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya, mengecek mesin mobil yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak dimengertinya. Sebuah kebodohan lain dari Sasuke. Ia selalu gagal dalam memahami mesin-mesin mobil. Namun bukan hanya mesin saja, keempat ban mobilnya kempis tanpa ada udara yang mengisi.

Sialan.

Sasuke jatuh merosot di depan mobilnya, mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mengumpat pada hari sial ini. Niat awalnya hanya untuk bersenang-senang, tapi justru membawa musibah baginya.

Sasuke kemudian menyalakan ponselnya, mencari seseorang yang kemungkinan bisa membantunya dan gerakannya berhenti setelah lampu terang di depan sana menyorot langsung pada wajahnya. Menyakiti matanya yang sayu dan sedikit memerah. Pengaruh alkohol masih ada pada dirinya, tapi berkat pukulan penuh sayang itu membuatnya tetap terjaga dari mabuk.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke merada tiga orang perempuan mendekatinya. Saling ribut tanpa bisa dicerna akalnya yang rasanya buntu.

"Kita bawa saja ke rumahku..,"

"Ke apartemenku saja, lebih dekat dari sini."

"Terserah, yang penting bukan di rumahku."

"Tentu saja, Sakura..,"

Sasuke kemudian meringis. Kepalanya sakit dan wajahnya terasa berkedut. Membuat ketiga orang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Pak Sasuke, apa yang terjadi? Ini aku, Samui," wanita yang sedang berjongkok di samping kirinya memegang pundaknya. Samui, ia tahu wanita ini.

Kemudian di sisi lain, Sasuke mendengar suara lain. Suara yang sama-sama menanyai keadaannya, dan dari sana ia tahu siapa ketiga orang yang saat ini tengah menggerombolinya. Samui, Karui, dan Sakura. Pegawainya.

"Begini saja, kita tinggalkan mobil Pak Sasuke di sini dan kita bawa Pak Sasuke ke apartemenku," ucap Karui sembari membantu Sasuke berdiri.

Samui berdecak, "Ke rumahku saja. Lebih luas."

"Samui sayang, kita tak membutuhkan tempat yang luas, kita hanya perlu menyembuhkan luka Pak Sasuke," balas Karui dengan jeniusnya. Wajahnya seperti seorang miliarder yang telah berhasil menampar seseorang dengan seikat uang.

Samui rasanya ingin muntah saat ini juga. "Tetap saja—"

"—Teman-teman, ayolah.. itu tidak penting," potong Sakura mulai lelah. "Kita bawa Pak Sasuke ke rumah sakit saja."

Samui dan Karui menggeleng dengan kompak. "Masalahnya bisa bertambah panjang jika kita membawa Pak Sasuke ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan mabuk dan babak belur seperti sekarang."

"Ya, dengan kata lain ke apartemenku."

.

.

.

" _Sssh_..," Sasuke meringis, menjauhkan wajahnya dari kapas yang digunakan Sakura untuk mengobati luka lebamnya.

Namun pada akhirnya, Sakura tetap menarik paksa tengkuk Sasuke untuk kembali mendekat, sudah cukup gadis muda itu dibuat kelelahan hanya untuk mengobati luka lebam di wajah bosnya ini. Ia pikir luka seperti ini bukan apa-apa bagi Sasuke, tapi justru luka lebam yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu parah ini seperti luka besar dengan darah-darah. Harusnya Sakura memanggil ambulans tadi.

"Kau kasar sekali. Lembutlah—ah!"

Sakura ikut meringis, sadar diri jika terlalu berlebihan saat menekan sudut bibir Sasuke yang membiru dengan titik merah. Setelah menggumamkan maaf, Sakura kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, membuat Sasuke meringis-ringis dengan mata berkedip cepat.

Setelah beberapa saat, entah mengapa Sakura baru tersadar. Hanya beberapa senti jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah rupawan Sasuke. Bahkan dengan posisi seperti ini, di mana tangan Sakura masih menahan tengkuk Sasuke, mereka seperti hendak berciuman jika saja tangan Sakura yang lainnya tak sedang mengobati sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai?" bisik Sasuke yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti tak ingin mengganggu lamunan Sakura.

Gadis itu berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian mengangguk salah tingkah sembari menjauh dan menyimpan obat-obat yang digunakannya tadi ke dalam kotak P3K milik Karui.

"Mereka berdua di mana?" Tanya Sasuke pelan, pipinya masih terlalu sakit untuk berbicara banyak.

Sakura menatapnya sekilas, "Mereka ada di dapur."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, ia merasa lega bukan dua wanita itu yang membersihkan lukanya. Setidaknya luka lebamnya tak akan bertambah buruk jika gadis normal yang merawatnya. Pengakuan, ia sebenarnya tahu jika kedua pegawainya, Samui dan Karui, menggilai dirinya. Sedikit risih, tapi selagi itu tidak berpengaruh buruk untuk perusahaan, bagi Sasuke tak masalah.

"Istirahatlah..," ucap Sakura sembari beranjak. Tetapi Sasuke menahan pergerakannya dengan sebuah panggilan pelan. "Ya?"

Pria itu mendongak, "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang. Lagipula jika aku ke _club_ sekarang, itu tidak akan memungkinkanku untuk bekerja besok. Ini sudah terlalu malam..,"

Sasuke melotot, yang entah mengapa tampak begitu lucu. "Jangan pergi."

Baiklah, Sakura boleh salah tingkah sekarang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau yang paling waras di sini—maksudku, apa kau tega meninggalkan Bosmu yang malang ini bersama dua orang wanita itu?" entahlah.., tapi Sasuke tampak memelas saat ini. Pria itu seperti mengakui kedua pegawai seksinya itu sebagai psikopat atau sejenisnya.

Sakura mengulum senyum gelinya. "Wanita itu pegawaimu juga. Jangan khawatir, mereka akan menjagamu."

"Kau tak menangkap maksudku," gumam Sasuke sembari berbaring dan memunggungi Sakura yang masih berdiri di sisi ranjang. Posisi _ngambek_ sepertinya. "Pulanglah."

Baiklah, Sakura seperti kepiting tanpa capit sekarang.

 **[TBC]**


	4. Mochaccino

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Favorite Things** by Mongto

.

.

.

Sakura menyelipkan helaian kecil rambutnya ke belakang telinga, menatap ragu-ragu Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat dengan gaya khasnya, mengancing satu kancing jas kerennya. Sakura memeluk mapnya lebih erat ketika Sasuke menatapnya dan tersenyum selagi kaki panjang pria itu berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Entahlah.. harusnya Sakura merasa biasa saja, tapi ia lebih dari berdebar saat ini.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Sakura?" tanya pria itu sembari berjalan beriringan bersama Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit kuat. "Ya.., ini," Sakura menyodorkan map tersebut dan Sasuke meliriknya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, tanpa ada niatan untuk mengambil alih map tersebut. "Berkas milik Utakata."

" _Hn_? Lalu?"

Sakura tahu pria itu butuh penjelasan. "Dia tidak masuk hari ini, aku sendiri tidak bertanya alasannya. Tapi dia menelefonku dan memintaku untuk menyerahkan map ini. Kurasa satpam yang mengantarnya ke meja Utakata." Maka ia menjelaskan, meski sedikit kebingungan untuk menyusun kalimatnya sendiri.

Membuat Sasuke mengernyit dalam. "Jika dia tidak masuk, harusnya dia izin langsung padaku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang entahlah.., pria itu sepertinya tak suka dengan perilaku Utakata, "Melalui apapun," imbuhnya kemudian.

"Iya.., dia izin padamu melaluiku."

Mendengar jawaban ajaib Sakura, Sasuke langsung melirik gadis itu dengan tatapan malas ekspresinya tak lagi sekaku tadi. "Serius, Sakura."

"Ah, ya, maksudku seharusnya Utakata mengirimkan pesan padamu atau sebuah surat, dengan tanda tangan orang tuanya jika perlu." Sakura tersenyum kikuk dan kembali menatap depan selagi mereka berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke. Sasuke nyaris dibuat tertawa jika saja tak mengingat suasananya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke membukakan pintu dan duduk di kursi kebesarannya sebelum Sakura duduk di kursi seberangnya. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura yang masih diam dengan menatap langsung pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya pria itu sedang menunggu Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya.

Jadi ia mengintruksi. "Lanjutkan, Sakura."

" _Oh_ , maaf. Jadi sampai mana kita tadi?" Sakura berdeham sebelum menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Sebelum Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, ketukan pintu membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Karui datang dengan mata berkedip-kedip lucu. "Permisi, Pak."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan menunjuk sebuah kursi di samping Sakura, "Ya, Karui, silakan duduk."

.

Sakura tidak pernah tahu jika ini akan menjadi hari terburuknya, setidaknya setelah ia dimintai Utakata untuk menyerahkan pekerjaan pria itu kepada Sasuke tanpa perlu menjelaskannya pada Sasuke yang tampak _badmood_. Karena ternyata Sasuke memarahinya setelah Karui pergi itu karena memang tanggal _deadline_ nya sudah lewat dua hari lalu. Tapi kenapa harus Sakura yang mendapat sarapan _amarah_ dari Sasuke?!

Tapi memang, Sakura jarang melihat kehadiran Utakata akhir-akhir ini, pria itu hanya datang di kantor seperempat jam dan meninggalkan kantor hingga jam kerja berakhir. Katanya _meeting_ dengan klien di luar kantor dan bodohnya Sakura percaya begitu saja.

Sekarang kepala Sakura berkedut, membuat pandangannya sedikit buram. Memijat pelipisnya pelan dan pilihan terakhir ada pada menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas tumpukan lengannya. Sakura tak terlalu sibuk, tapi bukan berarti tak ada pekerjaan yang lebih berarti daripada menenggelamkan kepala. Hanya saja, Sakura merasa perlu kegiatan tak berarti itu untuk sementara—hingga kepalanya mereda, setidaknya.

Hingga Sakura terbangun dengan kaget. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali demi menyesuaikan cahaya yang menusuk ke matanya langsung. Ia ketiduran. Astaga..

Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan menarik sedikit lengan blazernya ke atas, melihat jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. _Wow_ , dia telah tertidur di meja kerja selama dua jam lebih, bagaimana mungkin tidak ada satupun pegawai yang tahu jika ada putri tidur di sini?

Tiba-tiba Genma datang, menjatuhkan tumpukan mapnya di atas meja dengan sengaja dan duduk di atas kursinya seperti orang frustasi. Sakura hanya melirik pria yang mejanya ada di samping Utakata itu, tak berani untuk menyeletukkan sesuatu yang kadang dilemparnya pada Utakata jika pria itu melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi Sakura belum terlalu kenal dengan Genma, pria 35 tahun itu tampak menyeramkan.

"Klienku menolak desain yang kubuat. Wanita sialan itu padahal sudah menyerahkan segalanya di tanganku," ucap Genma dengan desahan berat, dia sudah pasti sangat lelah. "Aku harus membuatnya ulang dan sudah pasti aku dianggap tidak becus karena tidak paham selera klien. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika jadi aku?"

Sakura mengernyit, menatap Genma yang kini tengah meliriknya dengan mata lelah dan kantung mata tebal. Baiklah, pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya, ia prihatin. "Tentu saja membuatnya ulang, dan konsultasi kepada kliennya sebelum desainnya seratus persen tuntas."

"Yang benar saja? Desain tuntas saja ditolak mentah-metah, apalagi desain setengah jadinya?" tanya Genma dengan nada meremehkan.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya kecil. "Setidaknya itu yang akan kulakukan. Jika kau? Tentu saja terserah padamu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengatasi ini."

Genma mendesah lelah dan tubuhnya merosot di atas kursi. Berdecak pelan dan tampak sedang berpikir keras dengan posisi itu. Jujur saja, Sakura sendiri tidak pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan ucapannya, yang pasti ia akan uring-uringan terlebih dahulu. Sama sekali tak terbayangkan jika desainnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh klien.

Sakura masih baru dan hal itu sungguh berpengaruh banyak pada pikirannya. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin memikirkannya, tapi justru ia harus terbayang-bayang dengan hal itu. Dunia memang selalu berputar, begitu juga dengan dunia Sakura, suatu saat nanti ia pasti juga akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan pria malang bernama Genma itu. Bagaimana kalau hal itu terjadi sebentar lagi?

Jangan, Sakura harus sebisa mungkin mengacaukan kemungkinan buruk itu akan terjadi.

" _Sandwich_ favoritmu, Saku..,"

Ucapan itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, melihat Karui yang datang dengan dua potong _sandwich_ dan sekotak jus _strawberry_ , untuknya, Sakura tahu itu. Wanita berambut merah itu meletakkannya di atas meja Sakura dan senyum lebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya terbit di wajah manisnya. Sakura mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, wajahnya masih tampak kaku untuk gembira.

"Aku tadi kemari dan melihatmu tengah tidur, bahkan Pak Sasuke hampir menggendongmu ke ruangannya," ucap Karui santai yang malah mampu membuat mata Sakura terbelalak kaget dengan semburat merah yang tercipta pada pipinya.

Buruk. "Ke.., ruangannya? Seriuskah?"

Karui menggeleng yang langsung mendapat pelototan mata oleh Sakura karena telah membuat jantungnya hampir copot. "Dia hanya memintaku untuk tidak membangunkanmu. Bukankah dia perhatian?"

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya, hendak menjawab namun diurungkannya saat Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya. Karui menepuk pundaknya pelan untuk berpamitan dan wanita itu langsung berjalan cepat menuju mejanya sendiri. Seperti biasa, Sasuke akan mengawasi pekerjanya dengan ramah, dia tidak sungkan untuk membantu jika memang ada yang butuh bantuannya.

Sakura pernah, kemarin. Untuk mendesain rumah seseorang dan Sakura kesulitan bekerja sendirian meski pada akhirnya Samui dan Karui mau diajaknya lembur bersama. Dua temannya itu benar-benar manis di saat yang tepat dan Sasuke juga rela memberinya bantuan sedikit ide dari otak _brilliant_ nya.

"Bagaimana desainnya?" tanya Sasuke saat tiba di balik meja Sakura. Pria itu berdiri di sana dengan senyuman tipis meski lebam biru masih terlihat di wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum malu, "Baik-baik saja, Pak," jawabnya sedikit kaku.

Sasuke tersenyum geli, "Dan bagaimana pembuat desainnya? Apa dia baik?"

Kali ini Sakura tak dapat menahan tawa kecilnya, kemudian mengangguk pelan terhadap pertanyaan Sasuke yang jelas diperuntukkannya. "Aku baik."

"Tidur siang memang baik untuk tubuh," celetuk pria itu berniat untuk menggoda.

Sakura tak seharusnya terkejut karena ia sendiri sudah tahu jika Sasuke memergokinya yang tengah tidur siang. Namun ia perlu bersikap normal. "Aku ketiduran tadi."

Sasuke mengulum senyum gelinya kemudian melirik Genma yang ternyata tengah mendengarkan percakapan antara atasan dan pegawai ini. Kemudian memberi Sakura intruksi dengan irisnya untuk menoleh ke arah Genma.

Sakura mengernyit dan menoleh ke arah Genma yang masih menatap keduanya. Sakura tersenyum salah tingkah dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke. "Jika ada masalah, saya akan tanyakan pada Bapak."

 _Pegawaiku manis sekali._

.

.

.

"Kemarin kau lembur, sekarang kau lembur lagi. Apa kau tidak lelah?" ucap Samui sembari meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada punggung kursi Sakura. Wanita pirang itu sudah akan pulang sebenarnya.

Karui mengangguk setelah melihat jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Sudah sangat lewat jam pulang. "Serius, Sakura. Kau butuh libur dari lembur."

Sakura mendesah pelan sambil terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya tak dikerjakan dengan terburupun tetap akan tuntas sesuai jadwalnya. Sakura hanya ingin menyelesaikannya lebih cepat agar ia bisa segera istirahat. "Aku tidak akan mati karena lembur," jawabnya santai.

"Sama saja. Lembur akan membunuhmu secara perlahan..," ucap Samui lelah. Padahal Sakura yang seharusnya merasa lelah di sini.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Kalian pulang saja, di sini masih banyak orang."

Karui menyipitkan matanya penuh dengan rasa curiga mendengar _usiran_ Sakura. "Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami," ucap wanita itu sambil melirik Samui untuk meminta persetujuan.

Hingga wanita berambut pirang itu mengangguk pelan, "Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Pak Sasuke."

"Ya, kau pasti ada janji dengan Pak Sasuke. Tidak biasanya kau mengusir kami."

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, menggelengkan kepalanya geli mendengar ucapan melantur dari kedua temannya ini. Aneh saja, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berpikir demikian sedangkan Sakura merasa tak terlihat sedang memiliki _janji_ dengan pria yang bersangkutan itu? Rasanya Sakura ingin menceburkan diri ke dalam lautan tawa.

Telunjuk Karui menunjuk hidung Sakura. "Lihat, Samui, dia tersenyum memprihatinkan."

Samui mengintip wajah Sakura, gadis itu memang sedang tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum memprihatinkan, Karui hanya ingin melebih-lebihkan suasana kali ini dan Samui tahu itu. "Astaga.., apapun yang akan kalian _berdua_ lakukan nanti, kau harus menceritakannya pada kami."

"Demi Tuhan, Samui, aku tak memiliki janji apapun dengannya!" pekik Sakura tertahan. Ajang membela diri yang tentu saja sia-sia dan diabaikan begitu saja oleh kedua wanita itu.

Karui tersenyum lebar, "Kau pikir kami tidak tahu kejadian _manis_ apa yang terjadi di Oto, _hm_?"

Oh astaga.., pasti Matsuri gila itu menceritakan yang tidak-tidak kepada Samui dan Karui.

"Walaupun kami menggilainya, tapi percayalah Sakura.., kami akan selalu mendukung yang terbaik baginya," ucap Samui bijak. Meski Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya wanita itu bicarakan.

Karui tersenyum setuju, "Dan jika memang kau yang terbaik, maka kami akan mendukung seratus persen."

"Kalian.., mabuk?"

Mendengar pertanyaan _kurang ajar_ Sakura membuat Karui dan Samui hampir tersedak air liur mereka. Langsung saja, dengan gemas mereka mecubit kedua pipi Sakura tanpa ampun, meski gadis itu telah memberontak dan hampir saja berteriak seperti korban pemerkosaan massal.

"Ada apa ini?"

Baru kali ini, saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar itu, Karui dan Samui sama-sama melepaskan cubitan _mesra_ mereka dari pipi malang Sakura. Gadis itu juga langsung berhenti memberontak brutal dan terdiam di tempatnya dengan pipi merah bekas cubitan. Wajahnya cemberut dan telapak tangannya mengusap pelan kedua pipinya bergantian.

"Kami terlalu gemas dengan anak ini, Pak," jawab Karui tanpa dipikirkannya. Wanita itu terkekeh sendiri dan menyenggol bahu Sakura yang langsung dikibaskan gadis itu. Sakura sedang _marah_ terhadap dua orang temannya ini.

Benar-benar kesal.

Baru kali itu Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berpamitan untuk pergi, entah kemana. Karui dan Samui masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah berjalan dengan tubuh tegapnya, hingga pria itu hilang di belokan.

Karui berdecak kagum dengan pipi merona, "Dia sangat _lezat_."

"Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari bokongnya," timpal Samui dengan binar mesum.

Sakura mengernyit, menatap tak percaya kedua orang tidak waras yang masih menatap titik hilangnya Sasuke itu. Padahal baru beberapa menit keduanya berkata hal bijak, membicarakan yang terbaik untuk pria itu dan sekarang mereka membicarakan tentang tubuh pria itu. Ya Tuhan.., kenapa Kau harus mengenalkan Sakura di dunia instan ini?

"Ah, Karui, ayo kita pulang.., aku ingin segera tidur," ajak Samui sembari mengancing satu kancing blazer putih yang dipakainya.

Karui mengangguk dan keduanya mencium pipi Sakura sebagai pamitan dan memberi bonus sebuah cubitan. Sakura menggerutu dan mereka berdua terbahak, membuat Sakura merasa masih ada yang perlu disyukurinya. Mengenal kedua orang _sinting_ itu.

Baru beberapa menit Sakura kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya dengan sesekali menyentuh permukaan kulit pipinya yang terasa berkedut, ponsel pintar yang diletakkannya di samping meja begitu saja bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

 _Karui_ _  
 _Dia membawa dua__ cup _minuman. Kurasa yang satunya untukmu :*_

Sakura mendengus dan tersenyum geli membaca pesan itu. Sudah jelas kata "dia" dalam pesan singkat itu merujuk pada siapa. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan sebuah balasan yang ternyata langsung terbaca oleh Karui.

 _Sakura_ _  
_Cup _cadangan pastinya. Jangan membuatku besar kepala._

 _Karui_ _  
 _[is typing]__

Sebelum Sakura membaca balasan dari Karui, tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa hangat yang menyentuh langsung permukaan lengan atasnya karena ia hanya memakai blus tanpa lengan. Menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di sana dengan menggengam dua _cup_ berwarna cokelat muda. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Karui tadi.

"Kuharap ini bisa membantu," ucap pria itu dan memaksa Sakura untuk menerimanya dengan anggukan kepala.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih," gumamnya sambil menerimanya.

Sasuke menarik kursi di samping Sakura untuk tempatnya duduk. Pria itu dengan tenang di tempat itu meminum kopinya yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. "Kau suka _mochaccino_?"

Sakura meletakkan _cup_ nya di samping milik Sasuke, bersandar pada kursinya dan menatap ke atas untuk memikirkan sebuah jawaban. "Tidak terlalu. Tapi jika itu gratis, maka aku suka."

Dua sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik mendengarnya, membuat sebuah senyum lebar yang tak sampai mata. "Ini gratis."

"Ya, jika aku tahu kau akan membawakan minuman, aku akan memesan _strawberry smoothies_ ," balas Sakura, berniat bercanda.

Pria itu kemudian menggeleng pelan dengan ekspresi 'tidak-terimakasih-nya', "Aku tidak datang ke tempat manis seperti Starawberry 'n Cupcake Shoppe yang ada di samping perusahaan. Aku pergi ke tempat yang lebih jantan."

Sakura mengulum senyumnya, seolah Sasuke dapat membaca pikirannya tentang toko manis berwarna _pink_ itu. "Kau tahu mereka menjual _strawberry smoothies_."

"Tidak," elak pria itu cepat. "Aku tidak pernah datang ke sana."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya geli, menatap Sasuke yang seolah sedang mempertahankan harga dirinya. "Tak masalah, jika memang sebenarnya pernah. Mengonsumsi hal-hal manis tak akan menjatuhkan pamormu."

"Aku sudah terlalu manis untuk mengonsumsinya. Jadi jangan dibahas lagi, oke?"

Sakura hampir tersedak sesuatu mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sangat di luar dugaannya. Bahkan pria itu menampakkan wajah biasa-biasa saja saat mengucapkannya. Tak ada ekspresi malu atau apa. Membuat Sakura bedecak, "Kau narsis sekali."

"Itu kebutuhan. Oke, cukup."

Sangat sesuatu dapat berbicara hal seperti ini, walaupun obrolan _ngalor-ngidul_ bersama Sasuke pernah dialaminya saat di Oto dulu, tapi entah mengapa, malam ini suasananya begitu berbeda. Seperti ada hal alam yang begitu mendukung, kecuali lantai tiga yang memang telah sepi, hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua dan Ino yang muncul dari belokan.

Apa? Ino?

Sakura tak salah lihat saat ia kembali menatap belokan. Wanita itu berjalan menuju mejanya, lebih tepatnya menuju tempat Sasuke duduk. Wanita itu hanya berpamitan kepada Sasuke dengan gaya formal seksinya dan Sasuke mempersilakannya dengan formal pula.

"Kau masih ada pekerjaan, Sakura?" tiba-tiba Ino bertanya padanya.

Sakura mendongak dan mentap Ino dengan sebuah anggukan singkat. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu selamat malam."

Sakura hanya tersenyum seadanya kepada wanita itu. Bukannya ingin berlaku tak sopan kepada orang yang jabatannya jauh berada di atasnya, ia hanya merasa tidak suka dengan nada bertanya Ino kepadanya tadi. Kalimat "Kau masih ada pekerjaan, Sakura?" itu seperti "Kau masih ingin berduaan dengan priaku, Sakura?"

Sakura merasakannya dan ia tidak suka itu. Dan jika ia berada dalam _mood_ buruk, maka ia tak akan bisa bekerja, meski Samui dan Karui datang demi mengembalikan _mood_ nya sekalipun. Maka Sakura memilih untuk mematikan komputernya dan memasukan berkas penting lainnya ke dalam tas, berniat untuk mengerjakannya di rumah setelah berendam.

Tapi Sasuke menanyainya, "Ingin pulang?"

"Ya, sudah malam," jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasuke mengernyit dalam sembari terus memerhatikan kegiatan Sakura mengemasi meja kerjanya. "Lanjutkan saja, ini masih pukul sepuluh. Aku temani."

Sakura selesai dengan mejanya dan tersenyum kecil kepada Sasuke. "Kau pasti juga lelah."

"Kalau begitu, kuantar kau pulang, oke?"

Sakura merasa tak bisa menolak tawaran _manis_ dari bosnya ini. Mungkin hanya perasannya saja jika Sasuke seperti menjelma sebagai gulali manis. "Oke."

Setelah itu keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan obrolan ringan seperti biasa, lebih tepatnya Sasuke hanya bertanya-tanya dan Sakura akan menjawab semuanya. Pria itu lebih banyak bertanya tentang masa kuliah Sakura, berhubung kampus mereka sama.

"Dia profesor paling menyeramkan sepanjang sejarah. Sudah dibuktikan," ucap Sasuke setelah mereka duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil.

Sakura tersenyum geli setelah dirinya mengingat sesuatu. "Kau berkata seperti itu pasti karena pernah memiliki pengalaman _indah_ dengan profesor."

Mobil Sasuke mulai melaju berlahan meninggalkan area parkir. Pria itu tersenyum. "Tidak ada mahasiswa yang tidak memiliki pengalaman _indah_ bersama profesor Oonoki Yang Agung itu. Kau pasti pernah."

Pikiran Sakura berada di masa lalu, namun ia masih tersenyum mendengar tebakan Sasuke, ekspresi pria itu seperti memintanya untuk menceritakan kejadian itu. "Saat itu aku sedang ada kuliah, tapi karena aku terlalu malas, aku memilih pergi ke kantin untuk menghabiskan jam kuliah profesor dengan segelas minuman. Tapi memang bukan hal baik, asisten profesor memergokiku hingga jadilah.. aku dihukum beliau untuk membuat tulisan 'Saya diet kuliah demi menguruskan badan di kantin' dan diumumkan di kantin."

Mendengarnya Sasuke tertawa geli, pria itu benar-benar membayangkan Sakura melakukan hal itu. "Kasihan sekali dirimu."

"Ya, aku seperti orang sinting dan terkenal mendadak. Setiap teman satu angkatan atau kakak tingkat, pasti mengenaliku dengan 'Oh.., Sakura yang diet kuliah?'"

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan setelah tawanya berangsur-angsur mereda. Kemudian mereka sama-sama terdiam, namun suasana tak pernah canggung. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke, mereka sama saja.

"Rumahmu masih di tempat yang sama, kan?" tanya Sasuke setelah mereka berbelok ke arah perumahan di mana rumah Sakura berada.

Gadis itu mendengus, "Kalau-kalau rumahku memiliki kaki, tapi dia tidak. Jadi masih sama."

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan rumah berpagar putih dengan halaman luas yang dipenuhi dengan tanaman hias. Di sudut pekarangannya terdapat lampu taman yang menjulang beberapa meter dari atas tanah, mempercantik suasana yang ada.

Sakura turun dari mobil sebelum Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan Sakura, membuat Sakura urung untuk beranjak berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. "Ah, ternyata kau, Chouji."

Pria gemuk di dalam mobil itu tersenyum lebar pada Sakura. "Sudah sangat larut tapi kau baru pulang. Kau pasti banyak pekerjaan atau..," saat mengatakan kata terakhirnya, Chouji tersenyum jahil sembari melirik Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di sisi lain mobilnya.

Sakura melotot ke arah pria subur itu yang dibalas dengan tawa menggoda. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya. "Kau sendiri, pergi tengah malam. Mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah kekasihku, tentu saja," jawabnya membanggakan diri.

"Aku baru tahu jika kau memiliki seorang kekasih," ucap Sakura tak percaya, nyaris benar-benar tak percaya. Seingatnya, Chouji bukanlah pria pengejar cinta, ia hanya akan mengejar-ngejar makanan.

Namun Chouji membalikkan kalimatnya, "Aku juga baru tahu, jika kau memiliki.., _ehem_!"

"Chouji!"

" _Bye_!"

Sakura melotot, menatap mobil Chouji yang telah melaju cepat di depan sana. Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, kemudian Sakura berjalan memutari mobil Sasuke dan berhenti di hadapan Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri bersandar pada badan mobilnya.

"Dia Chouji Akimichi, rumahnya di sebelah," jelas Sakura tanpa diminta. Ia hanya merasa perlu mengenalkan tetangganya itu setelah sikap tak sopan Chouji sendiri.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Dia pria yang baik, bukan?"

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk yang entah ditujukan pada apa. Yang pasti, sebelum Sasuke berpamitan pulang, Sakura sudah lebih dulu mengakat pembicaraan. "Kau ingin mampir? Untuk makan malam.. mungkin?"

 **[TBC]**

Oke, saya mau fokus ke SasuSaku dulu.  
Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan tebuka. Terima kasih!

Mg_


	5. Mug

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Favorite Things** by Mongto

.

.

.

Sakura berhasil membawa Sasuke masuk ke rumahnya, meski butuh beberapa lama untuk membujuk pria itu singgah. Setidaknya untuk beberapa menit atau hingga simpanan kopi milik ayah Sakura habis. Sakura heran, sepertinya Kizashi sengaja mengoleksi kopi itu.

Saat Sakura menggapai pintu utama rumahnya, pintu putih itu sudah dibuka terlebih dulu dari dalam oleh Kizashi. Pria setengah baya itu memakai pakaian rapi jika dikatakan akan pergi tidur setelah memastikan bulan masih bercahaya, bahkan ia memakai jas putih kebesarannya.

"Kurasa ini masih terlalu malam jika Ayah ingin mengambil koran pagi," ucap Sakura saat itu juga. "Ayah akan ke rumah sakit?"

"Harus. Ada pasien gawat darurat. Jadi Ayah harus pergi sekarang, dan jangan mencari ibumu, dia sedang pergi ke rumah bibimu," jawab Kizashi cepat dan segera pergi setelah mengecup dahi Sakura dan menepuk pundak Sasuke, seperti tidak ada hal yang mengejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa putrinya diantar pulang oleh seorang pria dewasa.

Aneh.

.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau datang lebih awal, Sakura?"

Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Dan perwujudan dirinya pada pagi hari ini _sedikit_ berbeda dari sebelumnya. Masalah keterlambatan Sakura untuk mendatangi _meeting_. Seharusnya Sakura memiliki posisi yang amat penting dalam _meeting_ itu, dan Sasuke menjanjikan _sesuatu_ jika dirinya mampu menjadi tokoh utama saat _meeting_.

Namun pupus sudah. Tapi sepenuhnya bukan karena Sakura, tapi justru Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini selalu hinggap di kepala Sakura yang membuatnya kesulitan untuk tidur. Segalanya terasa aneh sejak saat itu dan Sakura semakin merasa aneh kepada dirinya sendiri. Astaga, Sakura tidak ingin memperjelasnya lagi.

"Tapi setidaknya _meeting_ itu tetap berjalan," jawab Sakura sedikit membela diri, di pikirannya, itu adalah kalimat yang cukup cerdas.

"Kau berucap seolah kau sama sekali tidak ingin berada di tengah-tengah _meeting_ itu." Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam, "Atau memang demikian?"

Baiklah, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa aura yang Sasuke keluarkan tidak sama seperti hari-hari di mana ia memarahi Sakura dengan wajah Sasuke Uchiha yang Sakura kenal, tapi seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anak kecil yang sukses membuat anaknya menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sakura berpikir keras, "Bukan seperti itu, saya hanya—saya minta maaf."

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan sebelum menerima permintaan maafmu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke cukup membuat Sakura mengernyit. Merasa bodoh sendiri mendengar basa-basi Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya. Kekurangan secangkir kopi mungkin sebagai penyebab utamanya. Sakura baru saja melihat meja Sasuke yang bersih dari secangkir kopi.

"Cukup berikan aku maaf dan selesai." bodoh sekali.

Sasuke terlihat menahan senyum, tapi Sakura tidak melihatnya untuk cukup tahu jika ini hanya sebuah _permainan_ , atau hal yang tidak serius, atau Sasuke sedang mempermainkannya. "Apa itu cukup?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya kecil, "Kau memintaku untuk memintamu melakukan sesuatu sebelum kau menerima permintaan maafku. Jadi aku memintamu untuk menerima permintaan maafku."

Sasuke hampir memperlihatkan jajaran giginya jika saja dia tidak mampu menahan sudut bibirnya sendiri. "Kurasa kau tidak suka tantangan, Sakura."

Sakura heran, sebenarnya apa yang mengisi penuh kepala pria ini? "Baiklah, apapun itu asalkan jangan potong gajiku."

"Aku memberimu keleluasaan untuk memilihnya sendiri, Sakura. Jadi katakan saja dan akan kuputuskan."

Sesuatu yang tidak terlalu besar, tentu saja. Yang tidak akan menghambat kelangsungan hidup Sakura seperti gaji, atau memperbanyak pekerjaan, atau.. membuatkan kopi Sasuke setiap pagi, bisa terjadi sebuah pembunuhan jika memang Sakura lakukan.

"Kurasa .. tambahan pekerjaan untuk dua bulan. Ya, itu bukan masalah besar," pilih Sakura pada akhirnya. Setidaknya ini lebih baik ketimbang hal-hal yang berbau uang.

"Aku tidak sekejam itu," ucap Sasuke sedikit memuji dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah begini saja, aku yang akan memberimu _hukuman_ , tapi kau tidak perlu tahu apa itu." Sasuke menyeringai puas setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat Sakura khawatir jika ada rencana lain di balik seringai mengerikan itu.

Sakura kemudian tersenyum kikuk dan memilih untuk pamit pergi secara sopan. Sakura tahu senyumnya seperti senyum busuk tadi. Oh astaga, rasanya Sakura sangat ingin berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa.

"Hey, Sayang, kenapa datang terlambat?"

"Pasti kau baru saja mendapat _hadiah_ dari Pak Sasuke."

Sakura cemberut. Melempar bolpoinnya ke arah Karui yang tengah terbahak dan menangkapnya dengan sigap. Samui ikut menertawainya dengan sangat kurang ajarnya. "Pergi saja jika kalian hanya ingin menertawaiku."

"Lama kelamaan, sifatmu hampir menyerupai Pak Sasuke, galak," ucap Karui dengan ekspresi yang dibuat seolah-olah dirinya menyesali hal ini.

Samui mengangguk, "Benar, apa itu menular?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Samui dan Karui tidak menjawabnya, mereka justru memasang wajah geli dan segera meninggalkan meja Sakura. Terkadang Sakura merasa jika di sini yang lebih muda adalah mereka, dan bukannya Sakura. Mereka sangat ahli dalam hal menggoda seseorang yang tengah berada dalam keadaan buruk. Terkadang itu akan berujung baik yang mampu memutar _mood_ seseorang, tapi itu tetap menjengkelkan. Dan Sakura tidak akan pernah bosan untuk melempar Karui dengan apapun yang dilihatnya.

Saat berdiam diri menjadi pilihan Sakura untuk beberapa menit ke depan, ponsel pintar Sakura bergetar. Layarnya berkedip-kedip dan menampakkan nama sang penelepon. Utakata.

Sakura mengusap layarnya sebelum mendekatkannya ke arah telinga. "Utakata?" sedikit memastikan dengan nada suaranya.

 _"Kuharap aku mampu merindukan suaramu. Hai, Sakura!"_

Ini benar-benar Utakata. "Kemana saja kau? Menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan membuatku berpikir jika kau telah hilang ditelan bumi." Sakura sedikit mengecilkan volume suaranya, meski ada rasa terkejut dan gemas.

 _"Banyak hal yang terjadi selama ini, aku benar-benar belum bisa datang menemuimu untuk menghilangkan rasa rindumu padaku-"_

"Menjijikan, Utakata. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya dan aku tidak akan pernah membuang waktu untuk merindukanmu," omel Sakura. Merasakan _mood_ nya yang semakin memburuk.

 _"Kukira kau akan sangat senang begitu mendengar suaraku, tapi justru kau terdengar sedang kesal. Apa karena aku?"_

Setidaknya untuk kali ini bukan karena Utakata. Ahk, Sakura rasa periode bulanannya akan datang dekat-dekat ini. "Sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan diriku, tapi kau!"

Ada jeda beberapa saat setelah kekehan Utakata terdengar, ia berdeham di seberang sana. _"Aku sudah memberi tahu Pak Sasuke, dia meneleponku tepat di hari aku memintamu untuk memberikan berkas pekerjaanku. Dia terdengar sangat menyeramkan."_

"Ah, kurasa karena itu dia tidak lagi menanyai keadaanmu padaku. Tapi serius Utakata, ada di mana kau saat ini?"

 _"Sebuah misi, kau tahu? Kurang lebih satu bulan sampai dua bulan ke depan kita bisa melepas rasa rindu."_

Apa maksudnya itu? "Baiklah, aku tidak ingin tahu lagi soal dirimu. Aku harus menutup teleponnya sebelum Tuan Besar memergokiku sedang menelepon seseorang. Bye!"

Sakura tidak perlu menunggu Utakata menutup sambungannya karena dirinya langsung melakukan hal itu. Rasa penasaran tentang menghilangnya Utakata setidaknya telah tertutup begitu mendengar _penjelasan_ Utakata tadi.

Sekarang ia akan melanjutkan acaranya _menggalau_ karena hal yang dilakukannya sendiri. Mungkin sepuluh atau beberapa menit kemudian ia akan kembali bekerja, setidaknya sampai dirinya bosan untuk melakukan hal ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi siapa pria yang semalam datang kemari?"

Sakura berhenti mengunyah saat suara Mebuki tiba-tiba mengudara. Setidaknya Sakura cukup mahir untuk mengontrol dirinya hingga tidak perlu terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Mebuki. Sudah pasti Kizashi yang menceritakan ini. "Dia atasanku."

"Atasanmu? Untuk apa dia repot-repot datang ke sini?" dari nadanya, Sakura bisa tahu jika obrolan ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik jika saja Sakura tidak terlalu mahir menghadapi Mebuki yang sebenarnya sangat mudah meledak.

"Hanya mampir, tidak lama. Kenapa?"

Mebuki sedikit menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Apa dia pacarmu?"

Baru kali ini Sakura sukses tersedak makanannya sendiri. Terbatuk-batuk dan merasa hampir mati kalau saja gelasnya kosong. Segera saja ia meneguk minumannya hingga tandas. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu marah dan reaksimu terlalu berlebihan jika memang tidak ada apa-apa di antara kalian berdua," jawab Mebuki dengan santai. "Ibu juga pernah muda asal kau tahu saja."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika dia adalah _atasanku_?"

"Jika memang bukan, kenapa harus meninggikan suaramu, huh? Kau justru terlihat sangat mencurigakan dengan sikap seperti itu. Hilangkan kebiasaan buruk yang satu ini, atau rahasiamu bisa saja terbongkar oleh sikapmu sendiri."

Sakura mendengus, merasa kesal sendiri untuk meladeni Mebuki. "Aku hanya berusaha menjelaskannya kepada Ibu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi pegawai USA jika caramu menjelaskan sesuatu sangat payah seperti ini? Apa kau bisa menjamin para klienmu mengerti dengan apa yang kau jelaskan, huh?"

Mebuki memang sangat menyebalkan, jadi jangan terlalu heran jika banyak tetangga yang tidak suka bergaul dengan wanita setengah baya ini. Kelemahannya cukup jelas dengan perkataan yang tidak pernah disaring, kesan awalnya terhadap orang lainpun juga sangat payah. Jadi sebelum mengenal Mebuki lebih dekat, orang-orang bisa tahu wanita seperti apa Mebuki ini.

"Aku bersyukur karena masih begitu menyayangi Ibu," gumam Sakura sebelum kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Mebuki telah selesai dengan makanannya, ia hanya perlu menuntaskan _obrolan_ yang rasanya sudah sangat jarang ia lakukan bersama putri semata wayangnya ini. "Ibu tidak melarangmu untuk dekat dengan pria, tapi tidakkah kau bisa memikirkan hal lain selain berpacaran? Kau masih sangat belia, kau masih bisa meraih impianmu. Masalah pendamping hidup, Ibu bersedia mendampingimu hingga mati."

Itu sama saja dengan melarang, dengan cara yang lebih pahit. "Ibu mengatakan tentang berpacaran lagi. Padahal seharusnya Ibu paham dengan ucapanku tadi."

"Oh? Dia bukan pacarmu?"

Astaga.

"Dia atasanku, Bu. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Maka akan kutambah sekali lagi agar Ibu bisa mengerti, _dia adalah atasanku_."

Dengan manis, Sakura mendapat jitakan di kepalanya. Mebuki sengaja melakukan itu dengan ekspresi kesal. "Kau menganggap Ibumu ini bodoh, hah? Dijelaskan sekalipun Ibu pasti akan mengerti, kau saja yang repot-repot mengucapkannya hingga empat kali."

Sakura cemberut di tempatnya. Masih mengusap kepalanya dan dirinya bergerak menumpuk piring kotor untuk dibawanya ke tempat cuci piring. Memilih untuk tidak meladeni ucapan Mebuki, karena Sakura tahu, dirinya tidak akan pernah menang dalam argumen tidak berujung seperti ini. Menggunakan kata-kata manispun, Mebuki tetap akan menang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi rajin, eh? Kau sedang membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Apa Sakura baru saja mendengar dencingan dari suara koin emas yang berjatuhan? Maka ia segera memutar tubuh dan menatap Mebuki yang masih duduk di tempatnya semula dengan memainkan ponselnya. "Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"Meminta izin untuk berpacaran?"

Sakura mengerutkan hidungnya dengan ekspresi geli mendengarnya, "Bukan. Sebenarnya aku baru saja tertimpa musibah dan ini bukanlah masalah yang kecil."

" _To the point_ saja."

Sakura harus terus mengingat dengan siapa ia sedang bicara, kalau tidak pisau daging bisa melayang begitu saja. "Dompetku hampir menangis, dan aku tidak ingin mengambil tabunganku, Ibu tahu sendiri 'kan, kebutuhan yang wanita perlukan sangatlah banyak?"

"Kau membutuhkan uang?"

"Tidak setiap hari," imbuh Sakura cepat, sangat senang Mebuki bisa menangkap maksudnya, meski ucapannya sedikit menyakitkan. Tapi itu bukan masalah untuk saat ini. "Hanya saat aku membutuhkannya—"

"Dan kau akan membutuhkannya setiap minggu. Ibu tahu betapa rakusnya dirimu," tambah Mebuki dengan ekspresi yang jelas sangat menyebalkan.

Sakura mendesis, "Bukan seperti itu. Lagi pula semua manusia membutuhkan makan, hanya porsinya saja yang berbeda."

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga betapa rakusnya dirimu," celetuk Mebuki masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Kelebihan lain dari seorang Mebuki, bisa membelah fokusnya dari bacaan yang ada di ponsel pintarnya dengan mulutnya yang sangat jenius itu. "Memangnya gajimu kurang untuk menghidupi dirimu sendiri?"

"Bukannya kurang, Ibu 'kan tahu sendiri jika aku akan menyimpannya sebagian. Seperti apa yang sudah aku janjikan kepada Ibu," ucap Sakura berniat mengingatkan Mebuki. Sakura tidak seboros itu, jangan khawatir.

Mebuki mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sakura dengan dua alisnya yang terangkat. "Jadi janji itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang?"

"Astaga, Ibu, tentu saja masih. Aku tidak mungkin melanggar janjiku sendiri, apalagi jika itu janji yang kubuat denganmu."

"Ah, baguslah, setidaknya ada lagi yang bisa kusyukuri darimu."

.

01.45 am.

Sasuke mendengus keras saat matanya menatap jam beker di atas nakas. Masih dengan rasa kantuk yang melanda, tangannya meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar penuh dengan ancaman—berupa sebuah teror jika dirinya tidak segera mengangkatnya.

Tanpa perlu membaca nama si penelepon pada layarnya, Sasuke segera mengangkat sambungannya. "Tidak adakah hari esok?" Sapaan kurang ajar yang dilontarkannya dengan suara khas manusia bangun tidur. Namun bagai sengatan listrik, suara seseorang yang sedang menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun membuat matanya benar-benar terbuka.

Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dengan kekehan beberapa kali di sela-sela nyanyiannya. Sasuke, yang seharusnya terharu, justru tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain diam dan mendengarkan. Bukan karena dirinya tidak menyukai hal semacam ini, meski dikenal baik sebagai sosok yang serius, Sasuke justru cukup menyukai sebuah kejutan atau hal semacamnya di hari-hari tertentu, apalagi hari lahirnya.

Dan Sasuke rasa, hanya si penelepon ini yang selalu menjadi sosok pertama di hari ulang tahunnya. Ah, Sasuke selalu berlebihan tentang hal ini.

 _"Harapanku hanya satu; kebahagiaanmu."_

Sasuke tidak bisa menciptakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya, meski itu hanya berupa tarikan sudut bibir sekalipun. Entah mengapa sangat sulit untuk melakukannya.

 _"Kukira aku bisa mendengar suaramu. Kau masih di sana, bukan?"_

" _Hn_ , ya." Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk rileks.

Wanita itu tertawa di seberang sana. terdengar begitu bahagia meski hanya mendengar gumaman Sasuke. _"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"_

.

Berada di cafe perusahaan bukanlah hal yang Sakura gemari, sejujurnya. Ia lebih suka membeli makanan di sana dan kembali ke tempatnya untuk memakan makan siangnya. Tapi kali ini Sakura merasa bosan jika harus menonton dirinya sedang makan dari pantulan komputer yang sedang mati. Jadi ia menuruti ajakan Karui makan siang bersama di cafe.

Sayangnya, Samui memiliki hal lain yang membuatnya seolah terdengar seperti orang paling sibuk karena tidak sempat melakukan makan siang bersama sahabatnya. Katanya ada pekerjaan penting, yang entah sepenting apa karena Karui dan Sakura tidak terlalu penasaran. Bagaimanapun, mereka berdua juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Perusahaan akhir-akhir ini terasa sangat sibuk. Pekerjaan seolah tidak ada hentinya dan hampir setiap hari ada pegawai yang lembur menemani satpam. Setidaknya target pemasaran dan pemasukan masih stabil, tidak ada tanda-tanda kerugian kecil yang diterima.

Mungkin karena semakin banyak kepercayaan klien kepada kita, kata Sasuke di rapat beberapa hari lalu. Cukup masuk akal memang, tapi tetap saja Karui berpikiran karena Sasuke tidak membuka cabang.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Karui berdecak sebelum menyuapkan yogurt ke mulutnya. "Jika Pak Sasuke membuka cabang, maka klien akan terbelah menjadi dua, mereka bisa datang ke USA 1 dan sisanya ke USA 2."

"Apa-apaan nama itu? Lagi pula akan sama saja jika separuh dari kita dipindahkerjakan."

"Tentu saja USA perlu membuka lowongan kerja. Setidaknya cukup lima belas orang untuk cabangnya. Itu akan sangat menguntungkan, Sakura."

Sakura menuding Karui dengan garpunya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengusulkan itu saat rapat? Kau pasti terdengar paling cerdas."

Karui mengangkat bahunya dengan sorot mata angkuh yang dibuat-buat, "Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat paling cerdas."

Sakura menirukan gerakan bibir Karui tanpa suara sebagai ejekan. Sedikit kesal karena Karui sangat menyebalkan hari ini. Wanita berambut merah itu mengeluh sakit pinggang semalam karena periode bulanannya datang di waktu yang tidak seharusnya dan Sakura dengan sangat sukarela membawakan sebotol obat nyeri yang dibelinya di supermarket untuk Karui.

Terima kasih kembali.

Tiba-tiba Karui melotot saat matanya tidak sengaja menatap jam tangan Sakura, lebih tepatnya kepada angka yang ditunjukkan jarumnya. "Astaga, aku harus segera kembali!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang nyaris membuat Sakura memucat tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Apa?"

Sakura ikut bangkit dengan tergesa dan segera membuntuti Karui yang berjalan dengan cepat di depannya. Namun nahas, saat keluar dari cafe, ada seseorang menabrak Sakura yang sedang tegopoh mengejar Karui dan dengan kurang ajarnya minuman yang digenggam si pelaku penubrukan itu menumpahi pakaian mereka berdua.

Kemeja biru yang Sakura kenakan terkena cairan kecokelatan itu pada bagian bahu, sedangkan Ino, harus menerima siraman hampir di seluruh bagian depan kemeja kremnya. Sakura tidak terlalu terkejut saat melihat Ino, tapi ini adalah hal yang cukup besar untuk berhadapan dengan cara seperti ini.

Karui ternyata mengetahui kejadian beberapa detik lalu, segera dia kembali dengan ekspresi terkejut bukan main. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" sahabat setia.

"Seharusnya kau yang bertanya seperti itu padaku. Keadaanku yang paling parah di sini," protes Ino dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh, maaf Ino, kukira kau baik-baik saja."

Kurang ajar sekali Karui, tapi Sakura menyukainya. Sepertinya Sakura memiliki dendam kesumat dengan manusia bernama lengkap Ino Yamanaka ini. Bukan tanpa alasan Sakura tidak menyukai Ino, karena Ino memang atasan yang menyebalkan dan dia pantas mendapat itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir aku baik-baik saja? _Aish_ .. aku ada _meeting_ saat ini dan—oh astaga—yang benar saja?! Bagaimana aku bisa pergi menemui klien dengan tampilan lengket seperti ini?" kicaunya marah.

"Kau bisa memakai blazermu," saran Karui masih dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Kau tahu aku jarang mengenakan—"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah _memerhatikanmu_." Sama saja dengan Karui tidak pernah memedulikan Ino. Dia sangat jujur.

Ino menampakkan wajah marahnya. Tampak seperti hendak menyalak ke arah Karui dan Sakura yang hanya menampakkan wajah polos sembari mengipasi bahunya sendiri. "Berdebat denganmu benar-benar tidak akan memecahkan masalah ini! Sangat tidak berguna."

Setidaknya Sakura adalah manusia, dia tidak tega sebenarnya melihat Ino berlalu dengan kondisi seperti ini. Sangat tidak mungkin jika ia harus pulang ke rumahnya, yang Sakura dengar, cukup jauh dari perusahaan, dan lebih tidak mungkin lagi jika ia datang dengan penampilan seperti itu.

Maka Sakura memanggil Ino, mengintrupsi wanita pirang itu untuk berbalik meski dengan emosi. "Kau bisa memakai blazerku, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

Karui nyaris protes, tapi Sakura sudah terlebih dulu pergi untuk mengambil blazernya dan kembali tidak lama kemudian. Gadis merah jambu itu menyodorkan blazer berwarna gelap kepunyaannya pada Ino yang tampak ragu menerima. Tapi wanita itu tetap memakainya dan terlihat sangat sempit di tubuh Ino yang memang lebih besar ketimbang Sakura, nyaris tidak memungkinkan untuk dikancing. Karui mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Ino langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Disambut dengan tawa Karui yang ditatap aneh oleh Sakura. Tapi gadis itu menyeringai. "Dia cocok memakai yang sempit-sempit," ucapnya kepada Karui.

"Astaga, kau sangat kurang ajar, Sakura."

"Setidaknya itu membantu, daripada harus menunjukkan diri dengan tumpahan kopi."

Karui menutup mulutnya hingga tawanya berangsur-angsur mereda. "Tapi itu terlihat sangat sempit untuknya."

"Tubuhnya lebih bagus dariku, dengan berucap seperti itu, sama saja kau mengatai tubuhku jelek," ucap Sakura dengan cemberut dan langsung meninggalkan Karui yang kembali tertawa.

"Kau seksi," ucap Karui dari belakang. "Untuk ukuran gadis SMP."

Sakura melayangkan pukulannya pada bahu Karui berkali-kali. Sangat menyebalkan jika ada orang yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengatakan kenyataan menyedihkan itu kepada Sakura. Sakura tidak meminta untuk dipuji memiliki tubuh bagus—meski tubuhnya memang tidak demikian, ia hanya tidak ingin ada yang terlalu jujur tentang hal yang sangat sensitif ini. Sakura merasa gagal menjadi seorang wanita.

"Kau bisa melakukan implan—"

"Aku tidak sefrustasi itu!"

Sampai di lantai mereka, Sakura segera menempati mejanya dan mengingat sesuatu saat melihat Karui. "Tadi kau seperti terburu-buru, kenapa?"

Karui mengangkat pandangannya dan kemudian tersenyum kecil sembari menunjukkan ponselnya yang sedang mengisi daya. "Aku baru membelinya dan tidak akan membiarkannya rusak karena terlalu lama mengisi dayanya."

Sakura mendengus, "Kau kemanakan ponsel lamamu?"

"Bosan."

Baiklah, itu jawaban khas Karui. Sebenarnya dia tidak mudah bosan, hanya dalam beberapa aspek saja. Terutama tentang hal yang berbau hiburan dan ponsel dalam artian sama. Sejak Sakura mengenal dekat Karui, ini adalah ponsel ke tiga wanita itu. Ponsel lamanya telah dijual kepada temannya.

 _" .. ah, dan selamat ulang tahun, Pak."_

Sakura mendengar suara Kiba samar-sama dari luar ruangan kerja, kemudian Sasuke masuk dengan senyum kecil sembari membawa sebuah map. Pria itu melempar senyum kecil pada Sakura sembari berlalu menuju ruangannya.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya? Kenapa Sakura tidak tahu tentang hal itu? Bahkan Karui dan Samui sama sekali tidak menyinggung apapun tentang hari kelahiran bos mereka. Sepertinya memang bukan rutinitas tiap tahun yang biasa mereka lakukan untuk memberi _kejutan_ kepada Sasuke selaku bos yang menggaji.

Kejutan memang identik dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan dan Sakura kira Sasuke bukanlah penyuka hal-hal berbau menyenangkan dan dia juga bukan orang yang menyenangkan (di beberapa hal, selebihnya biasa saja), mungkin itu adalah alasannya. Pegawai lainnya mungkin mengucapkan selamat kepada Sasuke secara pribadi seperti apa yang Kiba lakukan tadi dan mungkin Karui mengira jika Sakura mengetahui hal ini.

Baiklah, Sakura akan memberi ucapan selamat nanti, setidaknya dengan sebuah hadiah kecil untuk pria itu. Ini bukan sogokan tentu saja. Tapi apa yang perlu Sakura berikan pada Sasuke di saat Sasuke tampak telah memiliki segalanya?

Tentu saja. Sasuke orang kaya, tidak mungkin ia tidak mampu membeli barang-barang untuk kebutuhannya sendiri. Sakura tidak mungkin memberikan pria itu jam tangan di saat Sasuke bisa membeli sendiri jam tangan seharga satu unit apartemen. Tidak mungkin juga Sakura memberikan Sasuke sebuah kemeja di saat satu setel kemeja yang Sasuke miliki bisa seharga dengan sepuluh setel kemeja yang mampu Sakura beli.

Kalau begitu Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot memberikan hadiah kepada Sasuke. Itu tidak akan menambah beban pikiran Sakura, setidaknya. Sakura cukup berpura-pura tidak tahu jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke dan semuanya akan selesai.

.

"Menurutmu, apakah ini terlihat cocok untuk digunakan pria usia kepala tiga?"

Wanita dengan seragam rapi itu memerhatikan cangkir yang Sakura tunjukkan. Sebuah cangkir berwarna merah marun dengan garis melingkar di bagian dalamnya. Corak ini seolah-olah menggambarkan sebuah kepribadian ganda dan Sakura kira ini akan cocok untuk Sasuke yang tampak datar di luar dan sangat _tidak-bisa-ditebak_ di dalam. Haha.

"Menurut saya, tidak ada kecocokan tersendiri untuk cangkir dan pemakainya. Tergantung suasana seperti apa yang Anda maksud." Pegawai itu tampak seperti tahu segalanya, meski terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Sakura.

"Bukankah ini seperti orang yang berkepribadian ganda?"

"Kalau hal itu, Anda bisa menilai bagaimana cangkir ini sendiri. Tapi kalau saya boleh menyarankan, lebih baik Anda memberikan cangkir dengan warna yang lebih gelap, atau cangkir dengan corak yang lebih sederhana."

Sakura menimbang ucapan pegawai toko perabot keramik yang didatanginya itu. Hingga matanya memunculkan binar imajiner kala menangkap rak putih dengan jajaran _mug_ yang memenuhinya. "Oh! Apa sebaiknya kuberikan _mug_ saja?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Wanita itu memertahankan senyum ramahnya, setidaknya ia masih memiliki sisa kesabaran karena meladeni pelanggan plin-plan seperti Sakura. Gadis merah jambu itu memang mudah dimanipulasi keadaan.

"Anda bisa melihat-lihat _mug_ nya, silakan."

Seperti yang terlihat, Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan mendapatkan ide untuk memberikan hadiah kepada Sasuke. Walaupun ini bukan hadiah yang mewah, setidaknya gelas keramik memiliki harga yang tidak jauh berbeda hampir di seluruh dunia, kecuali jika itu adalah gelas dengan lapisan emas dan taburan berlian.

Bukankah ini akan lucu? Sakura tahu Sasuke sangat hobi meminum kopi, jadi hal seperti ini akan lebih dibutuhkan. Jika cangkir atau _mug_ pria itu pecah atau belum sempat dicucinya, maka Sasuke bisa memakai _mug_ dari Sakura untuk takaran kopi yang lebih banyak dari cangkir. Sangat cerdas!

Setelah beberapa menit dihabiskannya untuk memilih _mug_ berwarna merah muda cantik dengan garis geometris membentuk pola lingkaran di bangian tengahnya (yang sebenarnya sangat identik dengan wanita), Sakura meminta penjaga kasir untuk membungkusnya setelah menyelipkan sebuah catatan kecil di dalam _mug_ itu.

Sakura melihat jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Malam ini Sakura pulang pukul delapan, karena _deadline_ nya masih lusa, maka ia memutuskan untuk datang kemari tanpa memberi tahu Karui. Dan rencananya, Sakura akan memberikan ini besok di perusahaan, tapi sepertinya tidak akan _nyaman_ jika Sakura memberikannya di sana, ada banyak pegawai dan Sakura hanya ingin menjaga kesucian namanya dari gosip perusahaan.

Dan sepertinya Sakura harus kembali ke kantor. Jika masih ada segelintir pegawai yang lembur, maka Sasuke pasti akan berada di sana. Langsung saja Sakura membuka ponselnya untuk menghubungi Karui yang terjebak lembur.

 _"Sialan, kau meninggalkanku lagi!"_

"Apa pak Sasuke masih di sana?" tanya Sakura tidak memedulikan umpatan Karui yang terdengar benar-benar kesal di seberang sana.

Karui bergumam bingung, _"Aku sudah pulang, tapi tadi aku melihatnya di tempat parkir, sepertinya dia memang sudah meninggalkan perusahaan saat ini. Kenapa bertanya?"_

"Tidak ada. Kalau begitu bisa kirimkan aku alamat rumahnya? Aku benar-benar membutuhkan itu."

 _"Alamat? Ah! Apa yang akan kau lakukan di rumahnya, hm? Apa kalian ada janji—_ ehem _—kencan?"_

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan melantur Karui. "Kirimkan saja alamatnya, Karui. Aku benar-benar harus segera pulang setelah urusanku selesai."

 _"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri padanya? Dan apa hakku membeberkan alamat rumahnya?"_

"Astaga, Karui. Kau seperti sedang berbicara dengan seorang teroris yang menyamar sebagai orang baik-baik. Kenyataannya di sini, aku adalah pegawainya dan kau tahu aku tidak pernah merancang bom atom untuk menghancurkan rumahnya."

Ini sangat membuang waktu.

 _"Baiklah, Sayang. Akan kukirimkan alamatnya~"_

 _"Hei! Apa kau tahu jika ini hari ulang tahun pak Sasuke?"_

Astaga, Sakura benar-benar sedang terburu-buru. "YA, AKU TAHU. AKU ADA DI DEPAN TOKO KERAMIK UNTUK MEMBELI HADIAH DAN AKAN SEGERA KUBERIKAN PADANYA. MAKA DARI ITU AKU AKAN MENUTUP TELEPONNYA DAN SEGERA KIRIMKAN ALAMATNYA." Nyaris diucapkan dalam satu tarikan napas.

Sakura mendengar tawa Karui sebelum sambungan mati dan beberapa saat setelahnya Sakura menerima pesan yang dimintanya. Segera saja ia menghampiri taksi yang sedang terparkir di pinggir jalan dan menyebutkan alamat Sasuke kepada sopir taksinya.

Rumah Sasuke tidak terlalu jauh dari toko keramik tadi, tapi jika dari perusahaan terbilang cukup jauh dan Sakura harus dibuat kagum hanya karena melihat halamannya. Setelah meminta sopir taksi itu untuk menunggunya, dengan perlahan Sakura berjalan menelusuri pekarangan rumah Sasuke yang luas. Sedikit canggung untuk mengetuk daun pintunya karena dari luar, rumah Sasuke seperti tidak berpenghuni, yang mengartikan bahwa pemiliknya belum pulang.

Tapi saat Sakura hendak menekan bel yang ditemukannya berada di sebelah kanan pintu, gadis itu justru harus dibuat terlunjak akan keberadaan seorang pria yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Sakura memegangi dadanya yang seakan-akan copot itu. Wajahnya lebih memucat saat tahu bahwa itu adalah Sasuke.

"Oh astaga, aku bisa saja pingsan," gumam gadis itu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Seharusnya aku tahu jika itu kau."

Satu tarikan napas diambilnya untuk meredakan debaran jantungnya. Tangannya tetap digunakannya untuk mengusap dadanya sendiri sebagai pereda. "Kukira kau ada di dalam."

"Aku baru saja pulang dan keluar sebentar, tapi justru aku melihatmu turun dari taksi," jelas pria itu masih dengan senyum tipisnya. "Ayo, silakan masuk."

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini," ucap Sakura cepat sebelum Sasuke menariknya masuk, menunjukkan sebuah kotak yang masih ada di tangannya. "Taksinya menungguku."

Sasuke melirik taksi yang masih terparkir cantik di depan sana. Kemudian pria itu mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk menunggunya sebentar selagi dia melangkah cepat mendekati taksi dan tampak berbicara sesuatu kepada sopirnya sebelum mengeluarkan dompet yang sudah Sakura duga untuk apa.

Segera saja Sakura dengan bodohnya mendekat meski tahu taksi itu telah melaju. "Serius, aku hanya akan memberikan ini dan langsung pergi." Sakura hanya berusaha memperjelasnya. Ini cukup menyebalkan karena Sakura sama sekali tidak memiliki persiapan untuk terjebak beberapa waktu bersama Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tapi masuklah dulu, ayo."

Ini tidak lebih dari kata menyebalkan.

Sakura harus dibuat lebih kagum dengan isi rumah Sasuke yang sangat pria sekali, dengan titik seni yang diperjelas oleh beberapa lukisan abstrak di dinding polosnya. Setidaknya semua perabotannya berwarna netral. Titik manisnya hanya pada bunga plastik yang ada di tengah meja ruang tamu.

"Apa aku boleh membukannya sekarang?"

Sakura refleks melambaikan tangannya cepat dengan wajah panik. "Jangan, jangan!" Sasuke mengernyit lucu melihat ekspresi Sakura. "Setelah aku pergi saja."

"Aku sangat penasaran," gumam Sasuke sembari memerhatikan kotak dengan bungkus polkadot itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang jika kau memang ingin membukannya."

"Oh, ayolah, Sakura. Jangan seperti ini."

Itu ambigu.

Sasuke langsung meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja, "Aku tidak akan membukannya sebelum kau pulang."

"Bagus, karena akan sangat canggung jika kau membukannya sekarang." Sakura mengaguk-angguk, wajahnya sangat kentara sedang waspada.

Sasuke tersenyum geli dan pamit untuk pergi ke dapur. Tidak lama, setidaknya tidak cukup lama untuk membuat Sakura tertidur, ia telah kembali dengan dua gelas berisi jus jeruk di genggamannya. "Boleh aku menebaknya?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke sembari meminum jusnya dan meletakkannya saat merasa tenggorokannya sudah cukup licin untuk berbicara. "Jika kau benar maka aku akan pulang."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menjawabnya dengan benar."

Ini semakin membuatnya ambigu. Sakura tidak tahu jika Sasuke bisa menjelma sebagai manusia seperti ini. Dia terlihat sangat santai tentu saja, terutama karena dia telah menanggalkan jasnya dan hanya menyisakan kemeja hitam dengan dua kancing teratas yang terbuka. Sangat-sangat mampu membuat suasana semakin canggung.

Baiklah, Sakura cukup mengingat jika ini bukan kali pertamanya menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Sasuke. "Kau tidak akan tahu itu benar atau salah."

"Tidak jika aku menebak di dalam kotak ini adalah rumah, maksudku kunci rumah," pria itu mulai menebaknya dengan wajah yang kurang lebih antusias. Guratan lelahnya tidak terlihat karena itu.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi, nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Pria itu pasti sedang mabuk. "Aku benar-benar harus pulang."

Tapi respon lain Sakura dapati dari Sasuke, "Ini benar-benar kunci rumah?"

Siapa yang tahu jika Sasuke bisa _sebodoh_ sekarang? "Kau terlalu menganggapnya serius."

Kemudian Sasuke tertawa, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena jawaban Sakura yang terdengar sangat polos di telingannya. "Kau berkata akan pulang jika aku menjawabnya benar. Dan kau mengatakan itu saat aku menebaknya sebagai kunci rumah." Pria itu benar-benar terlarut dalam tawanya sendiri.

Sakura sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum canggung membenarkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Oh astaga, kenapa aku murahan sekali?" Sasuke mengusap sudut matanya, wajahnya semakin memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Ini lucu melihat Sasuke tertawa hingga menangis seperti itu.

Sasuke selesai dengan tawanya dan langsung mengambil gelasnya. Tapi kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu dan langsung menunjuk bahu Sakura dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam gelas. "Bahumu kenapa?"

Sakura refleks menoleh untuk memerhatikan bahunya sendiri. "Ah ini .. seseorang memuntahkan kopinya di sini."

"Apa itu Ino?" tebak Sasuke yang langsung membuat kedua alis Sakura naik secara refleks, lebih tepatnya terlalu terkejut. "Kemejanya juga terkena noda yang sama."

Baguslah, kenapa Sakura harus berkata memuntahkan?

"Kecelakaan," imbuhnya, cepat.

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura kembali menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan spontan Sasuke, merasakan dirinya terbang karena ada dua orang yang menanyai keadaannya dalam sehari. Tentu saja ia senang meski pertanyaan yang Karui ajukan terdengar tidak sama seperti Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau khawatir dengan Ino, dia terkena lebih banyak dari ini."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau sudah meminjamkan blazermu padanya, untuk apa aku harus khawatir?" Astaga.

"Ah, kau benar, maksudku, bagaimana kau tahu jika itu blazerku?"

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya, tampak bangga dengan apa yang tidak Sakura ketahui. Tapi pria itu terlihat tampan, sungguh. "Aku melihatmu memakai blazer itu pagi ini."

"Kukira kau tidak menyukainya." Sasuke kembali bersuara, "Tapi baguslah jika dugaanku memang salah."

"Aku memang tidak menyukainya." Sayangnya Sakura mengatakan hal itu secara spontan. Membuatnya langsung mengatupkan mulut saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan kerutan alis seolah dia membutuhkan pengulangan.

Oke, bagaimana jika Sasuke memendam perasaan kepada Ino? Kemudian mendengar Sakura mengatakan ini bisa saja membuatnya berpikiran buruk tentang Sakura, dan itu tidak akan baik untuk pekerjaan gadis itu. Semoga Sasuke naksir Sakura.

Ah! Jangan, itu akan lebih menyulitkan hidup Sakura. Berdoa saja semoga Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini.

"Dia pernah berlaku buruk padamu?" tanyanya kemudian. Membuat Sakura was-was jika itu adalah pertanyaan jebakan. Nyaris karena ekspresi tidak terbaca Sasuke.

Jujur adalah yang terbaik di saat Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan. Sakura cukup bodoh tentang tata cara berbohong. Mungkin bersikap sedikit lebih terbuka kepada atasan bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk.

"Hanya tidak suka."

"Belum," imbuh Sasuke dengan senyum maklum. Seolah memang banyak yang mengatakan ini sebelumnya. "Dia memang sulit untuk mendapat kesan baik dari orang baru."

Rasanya sangat menyebalkan mendengar Sasuke membela Ino, bukannya cemburu, hanya saja dalam hal ini, Ino bukanlah orang yang pernah sekalipun Sakura pikir adalah orang baik dan Sasuke mengatakan seolah Ino adalah demikian. "Kurasa aku harus pulang."

 **[TBC** **]**

 _Kangen :'( Saya lama banget ninggalin tanggungannya. Saking gak ada mood buat buka ini lapak, jadi deh, keterusan. Terus kemarin saya kesambet, milih ngerombak profil dan jadilan ngebaca fic sendiri ;D_

 _Lupa plot, lupa konflik, lupa diri /gak. Lagi cari suasana baru buat nulis, ketemu juga akhirnya, nonton mv kalo nggak livenya bias tapi malah ... x') Maaf ya._

 _Tapi makasih udah baca! x_

 _Mg__


	6. Helps

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku hampir meledak karena ini." Itu Idate, dia menduduki kursi Utakata yang tentu saja masih kosong saat beberapa menit lalu pamer karena pekerjaan mereka tuntas. "Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau telah menjadi rekan yang luar biasa."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, senang rasanya mengetahui jika ia bisa menjadi pekerja yang baik untuk teman seperjuangan. "Terima kasih kembali."

"Sebagai perayaan, aku ingin mentraktirmu, bagaimana?"

Sakura mengangguk tanpa perlu mempertimbangkan tawaran Idate. Selain menyukai cokelat, Sakura juga suka saat ada teman yang tanpa ragu akan mentraktirnya. "Boleh kuajak Karui?"

"Ini pesta, ajak siapapun yang kau mau asalkan aku juga mengenalnya."

Setelah merencanakan tempat untuk merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan itu, mereka sepakat untuk datang di sebuah bar yang Sakura ketahui sedikit jauh dari kota. Idate bilang, itu adalah bar milik kakaknya. Sakura sendiri tidak pernah tahu jika Idate adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara, sikapnya tidak sama seperti anak bungsu pada umumnya, _aneh_.

Setelah jam menunjukkan waktu untuk meninggalkan perusahaan, Sakura tidak lagi menunggu hingga ada yang mengintrupsi dengan dalil membutuhkan bantuan dari Sakura. Pekerjaannya tuntas dan alam mempersilakannya untuk segera pulang untuk mengisi agendanya; berkencan dengan ranjang. Tadinya Idate menawarkan tumpangan, tapi berhubung Sakura benar-benar dalam keadaan seratus persen baik, Sakura menolaknya.

Sakura menyalakan ponselnya saat menempatkan diri di halte dekat perusahaan, menekan nomor dalam daftar _speed dial_ nya dan nama ayahnya muncul di layar sebelum nada dering terdengar. Ini bukan hanya taktik keselamatan diri melainkan juga untuk menghemat uangnya. Akhir-akhir ini harga barang-barang terasa lebih mahal ketimbang dirinya saat masih di bangku kuliah, mungkin efek menggunakan hasil dari kerja keras sendiri, tanpa campur tangan orang tuanya, kecuali jika Sakura mengemis-ngemis di depan Mebuki untuk sesuatu di katalog barang-barang yang perlu kaum hawa miliki sebagai koleksi.

 _"Halo?"_

"Aku sudah di depan halte. Ayah bisa menjemputku, 'kan?"

Sakura mendengar helaan napas singkat dari sana, sebelum suara Kizashi terdengar untuk memberinya jawaban. _"Ayah sedang sangat sibuk. Ada pasien kecelakaan—dengar Sakura, Ayah harus segera pergi. Hati-hati di jalan, Ayah menyayangimu!"_

Terlambat, sambungan telah terputus, yang mengartikan jika Sakura memang tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu Kizashi di sini. Lagi pula, Kizashi pasti tidak tahu juga kapan pemeriksaan korban itu berakhir. Menghela napas, Sakura turun dari bangku, meninggalkan halte dan memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

Ini masih belum terlalu malam, belum terlambat untuk menempuh perjalanan dengan jalan kaki. Tidak ada yang perlu Sakura khawatirkan, ia pernah diajari bela diri oleh Mebuki yang dulu pernah mengikuti berbagai turnamen karate. Memang hanya pelajaran dasar seperti; pukulan dan bagaimana menangkis serangan lawan, sampai Kizashi menjerit dan membantah keras keinginan Mebuki menjadikan Sakura sebagai atlet bela diri.

Kizashi bilang, Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot belajar sejauh itu, karena akan ada dirinya yang selalu melindungi putri semata wayangnya itu dan laki-laki pujaannya—kelak jika Kizashi mampu merelakan Sakura kepada lelaki lain. Dia ayah yang _over protective_ , percayalah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura habiskan dengan memikirkan makanan, saat makan siang yang ia habiskan dengan Karui, Sakura hanya mengisi perut karetnya dengan dua potong _sandwich_ dan minuman tidak bergizi. Lagipula saat itu ia kehilangan banyak waktu karena sesi curhat Karui tentang berat badannya yang naik secara drastis, padahal tubuhnya masih selangsing saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Terkadang Sakura tidak begitu memahami pikiran kebanyakan wanita di saat dirinya benar-benar seorang wanita tulen. Sakura pernah mengalami masalah berat badan, kemudian dengan ajaibnya dalam beberapa bulan berat badannya kembali normal meski Sakura tidak melakukan apapun terhadap pola makan tidak teraturnya, kata Karui itu adalah berkat dan Sakura sepantasnya bersyukur.

Kemudian mata Sakura mengeluarkan binar imajiner saat melihat pedagang _ice cream_ di samping mini market. Sepertinya memang karena ini masih menempati musim panas, jadi ada pedagang makanan dingin itu di malam hari. Sakura menyebrang jalan saat lampu sedang merah dan kendaraan berhenti, menghampiri pedagang tua itu dengan senyum selayaknya anak berusia tujuh tahun.

"Aku mau _matcha_ , berikan aku _double_ ," pintanya selagi mengambil dompet di dalam tas selempangnya.

"Vanila dan _mint_."

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar suara itu. Saat ia menoleh, Ino didapatinya tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan menggendong Osen dan menjinjing kantong belanjaan di tangannya yang lain, Sakura tidak tahu jika wanita itu sudah pulang.

Dan yang Sakura tidak mengerti, wanita itu jelas menyadari keberadaan Sakura, tapi enggan menyapa. Maka Sakura—sebagai orang baik-baik—memilih untuk melakukannya, atau memang dia menunggu Sakura yang menyapanya? Jika mengingat bagaimana menyebalkannya wanita bernama asli Ino Yamanaka ini, pasti memang demikian. "Selamat sore."

Osen bereaksi lebih cepat ketimbang Ino yang pada akhirnya juga menatapnya. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar dengan giginya yang rapi. "Selamat sore!"

Ino seperti enggan untuk menjawabnya, selain dengan senyum kecil antara sengaja ia berikan untuk Sakura atau karena tingkah keponakan perempuan Sasuke itu.

"Ini milikmu, Nona."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada si penjual—bersyukur karena ia bisa segera pergi dari sana, maka ia langsung mengambil alih pesanannya. Beberapa lembar uang diberikannya sebelum kabur.

"Aku pergi dulu, permisi."

Sakura membiarkan Ino mengangguk singkat sebagai balasannya. Kemudian ia berjalan menyelusuri trotoar dengan dua tumpuk _matcha_ _ice cream_ di tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kata Idate, Sakura boleh mengundang siapapun asal Idate mengenalnya juga, jadi siapa lagi kalau bukan Karui dan Samui? Matsuri sudah diajaknya, tapi Kiba melarang Matsuri pergi dengan alasan yang tidak Sakura ketahui. Pasti tercekik rasanya memiliki pria seperti Kiba di dalam hidup Matsuri, seolah ada belenggu tak kasat mata. Tapi anehnya, Matsuri terlihat baik-baik saja dengan itu.

Sakura masih memakai pakaian kerjanya, hanya telah menanggalkan blazernya dan menyisakan blus tanpa lengan. Mereka; Karui, Samui, Genma, Idate dan Sakura duduk di sebuah meja bundar. Di tengah meja terdapat banyak botol bening dengan cairan berwarna serupa teh yang diseduh dengan banyak air, lebih terang dalam artian lain.

Genma, dengan sangat ringan menyambar sebotol minuman itu, menuangkannya ke gelas _shot_ mereka satu per satu dengan tatapan tidak sabar, membuat Samui terkikik. Pria itu mengangkat gelasnya dan berteriak, "Untuk Idate!"

"Ini seperti pesta kematianku," gerutu Idate saat Genma meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Tapi Idate tetap meminumnya.

Sakura mencium minuman itu, mengernyit saat aroma asing terdeteksi hidungnya. Sebenarnya ia ragu akan baik-baik saja jika meminum ini, sepertinya minuman ini bukan untuk _newbie_ seperti Sakura, melihat Genma yang tampak semakin menggebu-gebu menghabiskannya meski mendapat jitakan dari Idate membuat Sakura bergidik. Ia bisa saja mabuk dan keinginannya sebelum memasuki tempat ini adalah menghindari kemabukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura, minum saja," ucap Idate yang ternyata telah memerhatikannya sejak tadi.

Sakura gugup saat meminumnya dalam sekali teguk, merasakan rasa aneh yang menyerbu tenggorokannya saat cairan itu mengalir begitu saja membuat Sakura nyaris tidak bisa bernapas karena itu. Ini pengalaman yang terlalu buruk.

"Sekarang minum ini dengan tangan kiri dan jangan tutup mata kalian." Genma yang sudah gila di tempat duduknya memberi titah, Samui tidak memedulikan Genma saat dirinya mengambil botol baru dan meminumnya langsung dari botol.

Mata Sakura berkunang-kunang, melihat sekitarnya yang tampak sangat gila. Beberapa dari mereka menari dan sisanya hanya berpesta kecil di meja seperti apa yang Sakura lakukan, musik yang dimainkan semakin mendukung rasa pening di kepalanya untuk terus berdenyut. Mata Sakura memberat dengan alasan yang sangat jelas.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi," pamit Sakura kepada Karui yang sebelumnya manikmati minumannya bersama Genma. Wanita itu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar sebenarnya, tapi Sakura tidak ingin mengganggu Karui yang terlihat sangat menikmati ini.

Sakura berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi wanita, beberapa kali menabrak seseorang yang sama sekali tidak peduli. Keadaan seperti ini cukup menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Hanya ada puluhan manusia egois dan sisanya bukan manusia.

Sakura berdiri di antrian paling ujung, menghela napas sebagai pelampiasan. Malam ini rasanya akan menjadi malam paling panjang, sepanjang antrian kamar mandi. Konyol sekali karena mereka memiliki keinginan ke kamar mandi secara bersamaan seperti ini.

Setelah setengah jam terambil untuk acara kamar mandi, Sakura berjalan menuju parkiran, menemukan mobil Karui untuk mengambil tas selempangnya di sana. Jam dalam ponselnya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, belum terlalu malam untuk pulang tapi keinginan untuk segera pulang benar-benar melanda diri Sakura.

Sakura berjalan memasuki bar sembari mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan dari Mebuki dan sedikit terkejut begitu Sasuke mengirimnya beberapa pesan singkat. Sakura mendengar Idate memrotesnya karena terlalu lama, tapi ia memilih untuk lebih memedulikan pesan dari atasannya ini. Pria itu menanyai keberadaan Karui, lebih tepatnya memastikan jika Karui sedang bersamanya saat ini. Sakura melirik ponsel Karui yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, benda itu tidak mungkin kehabisan energi.

 _Sasuke  
Katakan padanya aku ingin bicara_

Sakura menghela napas pelan membaca pesan baru itu. Menyolek lengan Karui hingga mendapat perhatian dari wanita itu. "Ada apa?"

"Pak Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu, buka ponselmu."

Karui meniup poni Sakura yang jatuh di atas dahi gadis itu dengan tatapan malas, entah sayu karena minuman. "Dia hanya akan menanyai keadaanmu. Aku bersumpah sudah menghapal itu bahkan sebelum pria itu mengucap kalimat awalnya. Lebih baik kau yang mengubunginya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Karui memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Sakura, "Maaf karena aku mengatakan banyak hal kepada Sasuke. Dia benar-benar pandai membuat siapapun berkata jujur." Karui mengangkat tangannya untuk meremas pelan kedua pundak Sakura. "Dia tertarik padamu, Sakura."

Karui. Seratus. Persen. Mabuk.

Sakura tidak pernah sangat yakin dengan apa yang Karui bicarakan selama mereka menjadi teman baik. Wanita itu tidak pernah berbohong, atau karena Karui memang tidak pandai berbohong. Tapi kali ini, Sakura hanya berharap jika Karui sedang sangat kacau dan tidak benar-benar bisa mengendalikan ucapannya hingga sama dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Tapi sial, kenapa juga Sakura harus tahu bahwa hampir delapanpuluh persen orang mabuk sering berkata jujur?

Tangannya mengambil botol yang masih utuh dan menuangkannya ke gelasnya. Banyak sekali hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, selain pekerjaan yang sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan Sakura untuk berpikir sekeras ini, kemudian racauan Karui, dan bagaimana Sakura bisa menjelaskan kepada Mebuki setelah meminum banyak minuman beralkohol saat pulang nanti? Bodohnya, Sakura masih melanjutkan untuk minum. Sekalian saja, pikirnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Idate bergumam, kepala pria itu sudah terjatuh di atas meja.

Sakura mengernyit, merasakan perutnya yang tiba-tiba mual. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Idate, Sakura berlari keluar, menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendorong keluar. Sakura membungkuk di area sepi samping bar, memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang naik.

Ini keadaan paling buruk yang pernah Sakura alami, kepalanya seperti akan pecah dan ia terlalu malu karena muntah di lingkungan terbuka seperti ini.

Getaran ponselnya membuatnya bangkit, mencoba membaca nama sang penelepon yang tidak dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas. Maka Sakura segera mengangkat sambungannya dan memberikan penelepon itu salamnya dengan nada khas orang _mabuk_.

 _"Sakura?"_

Setidaknya Sakura masih bisa terkejut saat mendengar suara Sasuke dari seberang sana. Ia menepuk dahinya pelan sebelum menyisir rambut sebahunya dengan jari. Sakura berusaha sesadar yang ia bisa, "Ya, ini aku."

 _"Kau baik? Dimana kau?"_

"Tidak, maksudku ya. Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak bisa menanyai ini pada Karui." Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja, membuat Sakura yakin jika sisi ketidakwarasannya telah mengambil alih sebagian dari dirinya.

 _"Katakan dimana kau sekarang."_

Sakura mendesah lelah, "Aku tidak dimana-mana dan jangan tanyakan apapun pada Karui, dia tidak bisa menjawabmu sekarang. Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa dan titipkan salamku pada Osen."

Sakura mematikan sambungannya dan berjongkok. Bisa dibilang ia sedang cukup kesal kali ini. Kepada Sasuke dan juga Karui, bisa-bisanya Karui mengatakan banyak hal tentangnya tanpa seizinnya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan tangannya, mengernyit untuk memastikan jika sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Sasuke. "Kau? Bagaimana kau?"

kenapa dia bisa datang secepat ini?

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Sasuke menariknya untuk berdiri dan mengamati keadaannya dengan raut yang tidak mudah untuk dideteksi oleh Sakura saat ini, wajah pria itu seperti pudar di mata Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang memegangi lengan atasnya, membuat pria itu mengernyit. "Apa yang kau .. ?"

Sasuke menatapnya, "Karui meneleponku—sebelum aku meneleponmu. Kita harus pergi dari sini, ayo."

"Aku bersamanya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

Sasuke menghela napas, tampak kesal sepertinya. "Karui ingin kau segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Jadi jangan buang waktu."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengabulkannya."

Sasuke tidak lagi bicara, langsung saja ia menarik tangan Sakura mendekati mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang jalan. Hingga sekali lagi, gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya, menyentaknya hingga genggamannya terlepas begitu saja.

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, mungkin karena efek minuman. Wajah gadis itu masih sangat merah. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Selamat malam."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sakura tidak mengharapkan pria itu untuk mengantarnya dan tahu jika Sasuke tidak memaksa membuatnya sedikit lega. Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika semudah itu menyerah hanya karena masalah sekecil ini, dia berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Sakura, mengikuti kemana gadis itu akan pergi dengan berjalan terseok-seok.

Sampai gadis di depannya itu terjungkal, tersandung kakinya sendiri, dan pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura meringis saat Sasuke mengoleskan sesuatu di atas tulang pipi kanannya. Ia mendapat lebam dan goresan luka di bagian itu karena semalam. Entah apa yang harus Sakura katakan kepada Sasuke untuk itu. Haruskah dirinya memaki Sasuke karena dengan lancang membawanya ke rumah pria itu atau berterima kasih karena Sasuke telah menolongnya?

Dan Sakura memilih untuk tidak membahasnya.

"Pelan-pelan, itu sangat sakit." Sakura bersumpah, kesakitan saat otot wajahnya tertarik untuk membuat sebuah ekspresi benar-benar lebih menyakitkan dari apapun.

Sasuke menyeringai samar mendengarnya, "Dengar? Siapa yang semalam mengaku bisa pulang sendiri?" pria itu tidak tahu kalau Sakura masih dalam keadaan _terburuk_ nya. "Kau bisa berakhir tidur di trotoar dengan keadaan berantakan, kemudian bangun dengan orang-orang yang memerhatikanmu."

" _Huh_?"

"Untung ada aku, 'kan?"

Sakura berdecak mendengar itu. Tidak bisa mengiyakan secara langsung meski sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa syukur karena Sasuke _sudi_ menolongnya setelah apa yang diucapkannya malam itu. Memalukan tapi, Sakura sudah menolak pertolongan pria itu mentah-mentah tapi justru alam memaksanya untuk menerima itu dengan cara yang sangat tidak keren. Pingsan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawaku pulang?"

Sasuke memberikannya jus jeruk yang belum sempat Sakura minum saat gadis itu terbangun. "Karui bilang, ibumu bisa marah jika aku membawamu pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dan kau tidak perlu datang bekerja, kuanggap ini izin."

Sakura mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Sasuke. "Kenapa Karui memintamu untuk membawaku ke tempatmu? Kenapa tidak ke tempat Karui?"

"Ada sesuatu hal yang tidak akan kau mengerti dan bersyukurlah aku mau membantu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke, berusaha untuk mencari dusta dalam tatapan pria itu yang kali ini tidak setajam biasanya. Kejadian semalam masih terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya. "Seberapa banyak yang kau ketahui tentangku?"

" _Hn_?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan banyak hal pada Karui?" Sakura pikir ia perlu mendengar jawaban Sasuke, untuk meluruskan ini semua. Apapun jawaban pria itu, ia tidak mau tahu, atau jika benar pria itu tertarik padanya dan menginginkan setiap potongan tubuhnya terpajang di ruangan kerjanya dengan formalin dan di dalam kotak kaca, Sakura merasa tetap butuh mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Pria itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti, membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk menyimpulkan jika Sasuke sedang kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk pertanyaan tidak diinginkan dari Sasuke itu. "Apa penting bagimu untuk mengetahui segalanya tentangku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ini semua. Kenapa kau _harus_ mengetahuinya?"

Sasuke tidak menghindari tatapan penuh selidik Sakura, justru pria itu membalas tatapannya, sama sekali tidak berpaling seolah mencoba memberikan jawabannya melalui tatapan itu dan Sakura tidak cukup cerdas untuk membacanya. Tatapan pria itu sangat misterius, tidak dapat dipastikan dengan jelas sorot apa yang kali ini ditunjukkan.

"Aku harus," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sakura menghela napas, yang tanpa sadar telah ditahannya saat Sasuke membuka suara untuk jawaban yang nyaris tidak ada artinya itu. Sakura tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja, mengingat apa yang selalu pria itu tanyakan pada temannya bersangkutan tentang dirinya sendiri, itu cukup mengusik dirinya, dan sejak kapan Sasuke bisa berubah seperti ini?

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi," ucap Sakura tegas, tapi jantungnya berdegup ketakutan. "Kumohon."

Sakura tidak tahu jika Sasuke lemah dengan seseorang yang memohon kepadanya seperti itu. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat sangat kaku, kini mengendur, tercipta gurat kekecewaan di sana tapi sama sekali tidak memberikan akses lebih hingga Sakura bisa membaca keseluruhan ekspresi yang pria itu tunjukkan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolak itu.

"Apa terlalu cepat jika aku mengaku menyukaimu?"

Sasuke terdengar seperti bertanya pada sisi dalam dirinya yang lain dan bukannya pada Sakura yang sukses terkejut mendengar ucapan itu. Tidak bisa dielaknya makna kata 'menyukai' yang Sasuke gunakan merujuk pada artian apa. Sebagaimana hubungan mereka saat ini, tidak mungkin Sasuke membencinya dan kata suka di dalam kalimatnya bukan sebagai pengganti kata benci ataupun kata yang akan digunakan Karui saat ia membelikan wanita itu _diet coke_.

Dan mungkin hanya Sakura yang detik ini dapat membaca tatapan Sasuke. Terbaca; aneh.

Kemudian dalam kesunyiaan yang seolah mencekik Sakura, ponselnya yang ada di atas nakas bergetar, membuatnya terlunjak samar. Sasuke mengambilkan ponsel itu dalam diam, tanpa membaca nama si penelepon, pria itu memberikannya pada Sakura.

Nama ibu tertera di sana, membuat Sakura menahan napas selama beberapa detik hingga tidak menyadari jika sambungannya telah terputus.

"Kau tidak ingin mengangkatnya?" Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura. Pria itu memerhatikannya secara terang-terangan.

Sakura menggeleng, menelepon nomor Mebuki tanpa ragu kemudian. Terutama saat Sasuke masih menatapnya, membuatnya tidak perlu menunjukkan rasa kekhawatiran berlebih untuk menelepon Mebuki. "Ibu?"

 _"Kau sedang bersama Karui?"_

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Mebuki, nadanya tidak terdengar jika ia tahu bahwa Sakura tidak sedang bersama wanita yang dikiranya itu. "Kenapa?"

 _"Ibu hanya memastikan jika temanmu itu benar-benar menjagamu. Semalam dia menelepon jika kau akan tidur di tempatnya. Dan memangnya pesta apa yang kau rayakan dengan teman-temanmu? Bukan pesta seks, 'kan?"_

Sakura menghela napas mendengar ocehan Mebuki di telepon, menyadari jika Karui telah menyelamatkannya dari hukum pasung yang akan diterimanya jika Mebuki tahu bahwa dirinya menghabiskan malam di bar dengan berbotol-botol alkohol. "Tidak, jangan khawatirkan itu." Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sampai detik ini masih sibuk memerhatikannya, Sakura sudah mulai terbiasa dengan itu.

Setelah itu, Sakura menyudahi acaranya. Membiarkan kamar tamu rumah Sasuke tetap sunyi meski ada mereka berdua untuk mengobrol di dalamnya. Tapi suasana kali ini tidak cukup baik untuk memulai obrolan normal.

Hingga Sasuke bangkit dari duduk, masih menatap Sakura yang bergeming di atas ranjang dan mengulang ucapannya, "Kau tidak perlu—"

Sakura memotong perkataannya lebih cepat, "Aku akan pulang."

Sasuke masih diam, di mata Sakura, pria itu seperti mencoba memahami kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya, atau paling tidak, dia mempertimbangkan untuk memberi tumpangan. Sakura tidak begitu mengerti jeda yang terlalu panjang itu. Sasuke nyaris tidak sama seperti Sasuke.

"Istirahatlah di sini," putus pria itu pada akhirnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku memiliki rumah untuk istirahat, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi." Sakura menyibak selimut yang menutupi kakinya, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk beranjak.

Sasuke tidak menahannya, memilih untuk mengikuti Sakura yang terlihat kebingungan mencari jalan keluar. "Pintunya ada di ujung sana."

Sakura seperti orang bodoh begitu mendengarnya, sangat tidak keren. "Aku tahu."

Tepat saat ia membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, Karui berdiri di sana dengan jari telunjuknya yang menempel pada bel. Wanita merah itu sedikit terkejut melihat sang pemilik rumah telah berada di depannya sebelum dirinya menekan bel, tapi jemarinya bergerak seperti apa tujuan awalnya—bel berbunyi.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Karui dengan senyum kikuk. Jika saat ini Sakura tidak berada dalam _mood_ terburuknya, mungkin ia akan terbahak melihat wajah bodoh Karui.

 **.**

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya membawaku pergi?"

Karui menghela napas, masih fokus pada jalan raya yang penuh dengan kendaraan roda empat. Mereka berdua telah terjebak macet selama setengah jam, tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak lelah mencercanya dengan beragam pertanyaan tentang semalam. Terlepas dari Karui yang memang perlu memberitahu Sakura alasan mengapa ia menelepon Sasuke, Karui memiliki alasan tersendiri yang disebutnya mulia. Tapi ia tahu, ia tidak mungkin membeberkannya kepada Sakura, gadis itu bisa mengamuk dan menghancurkan jajaran mobil di depan mereka.

"Aku cukup mabuk yang tidak memungkinkan bagiku untuk menyetir. Kemudian hanya Sasuke orang terpercaya yang benar-benar mengenalmu, jadi aku meminta _sedikit_ bantuannya. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya."

Sakura mendengus, terdengar sangat sinis untuk ukuran gadis yang selama ini tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini dan Karui berbohong. "Oh ya, tentu saja. Kau sering membuatkan 'laporan' tentangku padanya, jadi hal apalagi yang _tidak_ diketahuinya?"

"Sakura, dengar," suara Karui melayang di udara bersamaan dengan mobilnya yang perlahan mulai bergerak. "Aku tidak pernah menceritakan hal buruk apapun, dia juga tidak pernah sekalipun bertanya hal aneh apapun padaku. Hanya pertanyaan yang setara dengan—'apa makanan kesukaanmu?', itu saja."

"Hal baik ataupun buruk, tetap saja, itu adalah tentangku. Jika maksudmu melakukan kebaikan, coba pikirkan tentangku, setidaknya mengertilah diriku. Aku tidak suka itu."

Karui mengetuk setir dengan jari telunjuknya, perkataan Sakura barusan benar-benar membuatnya merasa lebih bersalah kepada gadis itu. Bohong jika Karui tidak akan merasa bersalah bila tahu akan jadi begini, dirinya menyesal. "Aku minta maaf, Sakura."

Sakura sebenarnya tidak bermaksud membuat Karui merendahkan diri dengan memohon maaf kepadanya seperti ini. Sakura hanya merasa kesal, dia merasa terusik dengan kenyataan apa yang selama ini sering didiskusikan bosnya dengan temannya sendiri, mengenai dirinya. Terserah dengan apa yang dipikirkan Karui tentang sikap berlebihannya ini, menurutnya ini tetaplah tidak sopan.

"Sudahlah."

Karui memegang sebelah pundak Sakura. "Kau memaafkanku, 'kan?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, aku tidak marah padamu."

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah."

Sakura menatap sebal Karui yang memerhatikannya dengan tatapan geli, kemudian ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan membentuk senyum menyeramkan dari sana, sesuai apa yang wanita itu inginkan.

"Kuharap kau mempertimbangkannya."

"Apa?"

Karui mehela napas mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Menahan diri untuk tidak menatap kesal Sakura, ia menjawab, "Bukan apa-apa."

Setelah bebas dari kemacetan yang mampu membuat Karui kesal, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Sakura. Awalnya Karui berencana mengajaknya mengunjungi kedai kue yang baru saja resmi dibuka minggu lalu, tapi Sakura menolak karena tidak ingin Karui lebih lama kabur dari perusahaan. Pasti alasan wanita itu mengajaknya berkunjung ke kedai karena tidak ingin berada di perusahaan.

"Lagi pula Sasuke tahu kemana aku pergi meninggalkan perusahaan; mengantar gadisnya pulang."

Sakura menatap malas Karui kemudian melepas _seat belt_ nya. "Siapa yang kau maksud 'gadisnya'? Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, segeralah kembali dan hati-hati."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

09.08 pm

Sasuke memijat pelan sebelah kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, meski tidak ada efek apapun karena pada dasarnya masalahnya saat ini lebih dari sekadar sakit kepala. Tangannya beranjak untuk menuangkan minuman bening itu sebelum menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak mengisi 'waktu'nya di sebuah bar.

Bar yang hanya didatangi orang-orang sepertinya saja, tidak terlalu ramai dan mampu membuatnya benar-benar merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya, setidaknya sedikit. Terutama jika ini tentang Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang belum lama ini selalu membuatnya penasaran, menghantuinya dalam mimpi, dan memenuhi pikiran.

Sasuke tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyebut perasaannya apa, Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah menuntut apapun kepada gadis itu. Tapi sikap tak acuh Sakura benar-benar membuatnya seperti remaja uring-uringan, nyaris seperti orang gila.

Selama ini Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dengan mudah, termasuk masalah perempuan, terlepas dari mereka memang cukup mudah didapatkannya. Hal rumit seperti ini jarang terjadi selama hidupnya yang berjalan terlampau mulus, sekalipun ada itu bukan masalah _seperti ini_.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, melihat seorang perempuan menduduki kursi tepat di sampingnya. Wanita itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya dari bibir penuhnya yang merekah. Rasanya sudah sangat lama bagi Sasuke tidak mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini dari perempuan _asing_.

" _Hn_."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil dengan suaranya yang sedikit berat, wajahnya jelas menunjukkan ketertarikan kepada Sasuke. "Terkadang masalah itu akan terasa ringan jika kau membaginya dengan orang lain .." wanita itu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, menunggu respon Sasuke yang sia-sia. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan sensual, "Atau melampiaskannya pada orang lain."

Baru kali ini Sasuke menatap wanita itu, yang langsung membuat wanita itu merasa menang karena ditatap seintens yang Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya, tapi berpura-pura untuk tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Sampai si wanita menyentuh punggung tangannya di atas meja, mengusapnya dengan penuh kesabaran dan merambat hingga lengan bawahnya.

"Lupakan masalahmu dan kau akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dirinya menjadi sangat lemah hanya karena disentuh oleh wanita seperti ini. Ralat, hanya disentuh di bagian lengan dan tubuhnya terasa terbakar karena sentuhan kecil yang tidak ada artinya itu.

Jujur saja, Sasuke bukanlah pria baik-baik yang akan tahan hidup di dunia monoton dan hanya akan duduk di depan pekerjaannya. Sasuke dulunya sangat suka 'berpetualang', yang dalam konteks ini, dia hampir tidak pernah absen membawa _sesuatu_ ke rumahnya _._ Setidaknya itu terjadi saat Sasuke sedang tidak memiliki hubungan dengan wanita manapun.

Ia bejat, tapi bukan peselingkuh. Sulit dibedakan, tapi tetap berbeda.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang."

Detik itu juga—seolah memang telah dinanti, Sasuke menarik tangan wanita itu, tidak peduli mereka belum melakukan perkenalan secara informal atau Sasuke yang kenyataannya belum membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk berbicara. Ia hanya membutuhkan _sedikit_ pelampiasan, sebelum melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya.

Berjalan menuju gang di samping bar yang sepi, Sasuke langsung memojokkan wanita itu kemudian melakukan hal yang sudah beberapa lama ini dihindarinya. Katakan saja Sasuke bodoh, ia memang memiliki otak binatang, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kesenangan untuk malam ini, kegalauan hatinya bisa dilanjut nanti.

"Kurasa aku sedang jatuh cinta," gumam Sasuke saat mereka sama-sama memberi jeda untuk sekadar berbincang.

Wanita itu tersenyum geli, "Manis sekali. Bagaimana dengan wanita beruntung itu?"

Wanita ini tidak mengenal Sasuke begitupun Sasuke yang juga tidak mengenal wanita ini, menjadi akses baginya untuk melanjutkan sesi curhatnya. "Entahlah, dia terlalu .. _flat_?"

Wanita itu membuka dua kancing teratas Sasuke, mengusap kulit hangat pria itu secara langsung dengan gerakan lambat. "Kalau begitu, kau harus lebih menunjukkan rasa sayangmu kepadanya. Tunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar serius dengan perasaanmu."

"Jika aku sungguh-sungguh, aku tidak mungkin berada di hadapanmu saat ini."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil sebelum mengusap belakang kepala Sasuke, menaikkan sebelah kaki untuk menarik Sasuke lebih dekat dan kembali melumat bibir tipis pria itu. Sasuke nyaris gila, setidaknya belum karena ponsel sialannya bergetar heboh di dalam saku celananya. Sasuke akan mengabaikannya, tapi desakan dari sisi lain dalam dirinya membuatnya dengan terpaksa melepas pagutan mereka.

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, merogoh saku dan melihat nama kakak iparnya, Izumi, tertera pada layarnya, Sasuke melirik wanita itu yang masih terengah dengan tatapannya yang menelusuri tubuh Sasuke. Segera saja ia mengangkat sambungan telepon, "Ya?"

 _"Sasuke.., ada dimana kau sekarang?"_

Sasuke mengernyit begitu mendengar suara Izumi di seberang sana. Suaranya mengisyaratkan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan, membuat Sasuke yakin ini bukan sekadar masalah makan malam yang hangus. "Ada apa?"

Izumi terdengar terisak membuat suaranya tidak terlalu jelas untuk didengar, _"Osen .., Osen hilang!"_

Seketika itu Sasuke bungkam. Jantungnya berpacu begitu mendengar kalimat itu. Pikirannya langsung teralihkan oleh sosok pemilik nama itu, keponakannya. Sasuke kemudian menarik napasnya dalam, meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini pastilah sebuah candaan, mengingat bagaimana keisengan keluarga kakaknya itu. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Izumi."

 _"APA AKU TERDENGAR BERCANDA?!"_

Sasuke nyaris kehilangan kata-katanya, ia panik, tentu saja, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang selagi kepanikannya telah diwakili Izumi yang masih menangis heboh. "Kendalikan dirimu. Cari Osen di sekitar apartemen, aku akan mencarinya di kota."

Setelah memberi kakak iparnya sebuah titah, Sasuke langsung mematikan sambungannya dan memilih untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak memedulikan teriakan wanita itu memanggil-manggil dirinya, yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Osen. Dimana keponakannya itu berada? Bagaimana kondisinya saat ini di kota besar yang pastilah sangat asing baginya? Sasuke tidak benar-benar bisa membayangkannya.

Sasuke memutari kota dengan kepala yang rasanya hampir pecah.

Kemudian mobilnya berhenti di dekat taman, tempat favorit Osen saat pertama kali datang mengunjunginya di Konoha. Mungkin saja ia berada di sini. Selama dua minggu keluarga kakaknya itu datang ke Konoha, baru sekali Osen datang ke sini, itupun setelah dirinya menangis dan mogok mandi.

Tapi sebelum keluar dari mobilnya, ponselnya bergetar. Nama Sakura tertera pada layarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Osen mengayunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi digandeng oleh Sakura. Bibi merah jambu yang diingatnya pernah membeli _matcha ice cream_ , dia juga ingat jika Ino pernah mengatakan jika bibi merah jambu itu bekerja dengannya, maka ia membiarkan Sakura membawanya pergi.

Tapi karena Osen tidak tahu alamat apartemen ayahnya, jadilah ia meminta Sakura untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah Sasuke. Lagipula, tujuannya pergi dari apartemen adalah untuk mengunjungi Sasuke karena Izumi selalu memintanya untuk menunggu hari esok. Di kepala Osen, besok seharusnya waktu yang cukup singkat, setelah hari ini maka hari yang akan datang adalah besok—itu yang dikatakan pamannya. Tapi teori itu tidak berlaku pada ibunya.

 _"Ini Sasuke Uchiha, tinggalkan pesan—"_

"Kenapa pamanmu tidak mengangkatnya?" Sakura bergumam, menatap kesal ponselnya.

Osen mendongak, masih tetap mengayunkan tangannya dan tangan Sakura dengan tenang. "Ayahku pernah bilang, kalau seorang laki-laki tidak mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya, maka itu tandanya dia sedang merajuk."

Sakura mengernyit, memandang Osen yang menampakkan wajah polos. "Ayahmu mengajarkan hal seperti itu?"

"Tidak mengajarkan, hanya mengatakan."

Dia memang pandai berbicara di usianya yang belum mencapai sepuluh tahun. "Lagipula, aku bukan kekasih pamanmu. Dia adalah bosku."

"Benar juga, katanya juga, seorang laki-laki bisa saja membuat wanita tunduk, dan laki-laki itu disebut bos."

Sakura meringis mendengar kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari seorang gadis berusia tujuh tahun. "Kau sudah mempelajari banyak hal di usia ini? Kau tidak boleh tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat."

Osen tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak mungkin menjadi kecil terus. Saat ini aku sudah dewasa, kita sepantar Bibi, hanya saja Bibi mengalami kemajuan secara fisik. Sedangkan aku masih menetap di tubuh kurcaci."

Tidak lama karena ocehan polos Osen, mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Sasuke yang gelap. Sakura yakin jika pria itu tidak ada di rumah, tapi ini sudah pukul sepuluh—ah, mungkin saja dia lembur. Tidak akan ada yang bisa membatasi waktu lembur, kecuali kantuk.

"Bibi tidak memiliki kunci rumah paman?"

Pertanyaan Osen membuat Sakura terkejut saat ia mendudukkan diri bersama Osen di kursi beranda. Ia menatap Osen dengan ngeri, "Kenapa aku harus memiliki kunci rumahnya?"

"Paman Izuna memiliki kekasih, kunci rumahnya selalu disimpan oleh kekasihnya. Apa paman Sasuke pelit?"

Sakura menyisipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinga. Rasanya lama kelamaan gugup juga jika terlalu banyak berbicara dengan gadis kecil seperti Osen. "Aku bukan kekasih pamanmu. Kami hanya berteman."

"Memangnya apa artinya kekasih? Bukankah artinya orang yang dikasihi? Dan apakah Bibi tidak mengasihi teman Bibi?"

Gadis kecil ini memang belum memahami apapun, sebenarnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menghubungi pamanmu lagi?"

Wajah Osen berbinar, benar-benar teralihkan dari perdebatan kecil mereka. "Telepon dia, Bibi!"

Sakura kembali menghubungi nomor ponsel Sasuke yang lagi-lagi berakhir pada pesan suara, membuat Osen kecewa dan berteriak di depan ponsel Sakura. Ini membuat Sakura kepikiran, jika seandainya Sasuke masih lembur, pria itu bisa mengangkatnya sebentar dan mendengarkan apa yang akan Sakura bicarakan mengingat sudah berapa kali ia menghubungi nomornya. Tapi sekali lagi, Sakura teringat dengan kejadian yang menimpa mereka, mungkin saja perkataannya menyinggung perasaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa paman menyebalkan sekali? Jika dia merajuk, setidaknya dia tidak bisa melakukan itu kepadaku," oceh Osen.

"Pamanmu tidak tahu kalau kau sedang bersamaku." Sakura menjawab sekenanya sembari mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada Sasuke.

Osen menghela napas kencang, membuat Sakura tersenyum geli melihat tingkah gadis itu. Saat Osen menguap, gadis kecil itu turun dari kursinya, kemudian mendudukkan diri di antara kaki Sakura dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di dada Sakura. Dia terlihat lelah dan mengantuk, membuat Sakura tidak tega.

Mungkin ini karena dirinya adalah anak tunggal, belum pernah merasakan memiliki seorang adik yang akan sangat rewel dan manis di waktu bersamaan dan Osen membuatnya merasakan itu, meski sangat singkat. Gadis kecil ini pasti akan tumbuh menjadi wanita cerdas suatu hari nanti.

Setidaknya setelah dua puluh menit berlalu, karena tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke menghubunginya, Sakura nyaris saja menyusul Osen ke alam mimpi, jika tidak mendengar suara mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah. Mata Sakura terbuka lebar, meski masih ada kantuk yang melanda.

Kelegaan keluar dari hembusan napasnya begitu melihat Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan wajah terkejut saat menatapnya. Pria itu terlihat berantakan dan berlari menghampiri Sakura yang masih menjaga Osen agar tidak terbangun.

"Bagaimana dia bisa bersamamu?" Sasuke berjongkok untuk menatap Osen yang telah pulas, pria itu mendongak untuk menatap Sakura. Pria itu belum memperbolehkannya berbicara karena ia harus memindahkan Osen ke dalam.

Sakura tetap berada di luar, menunggu Sasuke muncul dengan wajah penuh kelegaan. "Kami bertemu di supermarket," suara Sakura mengudara, memorinya kembali ke beberapa jam lalu. "Saat kutanyai, dia bilang ingin membelikanmu sesuatu tapi dia tidak memberitahuku apa yang ingin dibelinya. Dia bilang dia pergi sendirian, membuatku sedikit terkejut karena dia ingin mengunjungimu tanpa tahu dimana rumahmu."

"Astaga, anak itu.."

"Aku sudah menghubungimu, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya jadi aku mengatarnya kemari dan menunggumu hingga pulang."

Sasuke menghela napasnya lagi, menatap Sakura dalam diam tanpa memberi tahu jika dirinya sengaja mengabaikan ponselnya tadi.

 **[TBC]**

 _Yes, Sasuke is an asshole._

 _btw, ragu mau ngepost tapi yodahlah._


	7. Truth

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura paham betul jika dirinya tengah dilanda ketakutan. Terbelesit rasa menyesal jika mengingat ia menolak tawaran Sasuke, yang dengan sukarela akan mengantarnya pulang tadi. Tapi dirinya masih belum bisa jika harus menghabiskan sedikit waktu lebih lama dengan Sasuke, meski itu sebatas perjalanan dari rumah pria itu menuju rumahnya. Akan aneh pastinya.

Saat pria itu tidak berniat untuk memaksakan diri mengantarnya, Sakura sedikit lega—ia tidak perlu repot-repot memutar kepala untuk mencari alasan logis sebagai penolakan yang berujung pada penyesalan. Jika dipikir sekali lagi, Sakura tidak akan mati jika memang harus menerima tawaran Sasuke. Ia cukup _sedikit_ mengabaikan keberadaan pria yang benar-benar ada itu dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi serius, Sakura tidak memiliki kulit setebal badak yang akan bisa baik-baik saja setelah melewati kenyataan menggelikan _itu_.

Jadilah Sakura berjalan sendirian di jalanan yang mulai sepi menuju rumahnya. Tidak benar-benar sepi karena kenyataannya masih ada beberapa orang yang tengah menjalani aktivitas malam dan kebanyakan dari mereka membuat Sakura melirik penuh kewaspadaan. Tolonglah, walaupun ia memahami teknik bela diri, tapi Sakura belum pernah sekalipun mempraktikannya kepada seorang penjahat dan sekarang hampir pukul setengah duabelas malam!

Saat tangannya mencapai pagar kayu yang tingginya sama rata dengan pinggangnya itu, Sakura menghembuskan napas lega—sedikit kasar kedengarannya. Membuka pagar rumahnya itu dan terkejut saat berbalik untuk menutupnya kembali. Seperti ada di film romans yang sering ditontonnya saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, seorang pria tengah berdiri beberapa meter dari keberadaannya. Menghadapnya dan menatapnya dengan senyum samar yang cukup terbaca, menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya terpaku seperti orang bodoh.

Sasuke berdiri di seberang sana, dengan kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi di dalam saku celana—yang sangat kentara bila dirinya tengah menahan dinginnya angin malam.

Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tepatnya setelah dirinya menyadari keberadaan pria itu. Sangat tidak mungkin jika dirinya langsung berbalik dan masuk ke rumahnya seolah sama sekali tidak melihat apa yang jelas disadarinya itu. Dan kalimat yang pria itu ucapkan waktu itu benar-benar kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Benar, mungkin Sasuke melakukan ini hanya untuk memperbaiki apa yang salah. Seolah dirinya ingin dipandang lain selain sebagai seorang _fanatik_ —oke, memang belum dapat dipastikan jika Sasuke seorang fanatik atau bukan, tapi hanya sebagai sebutan spontan yang nyaman Sakura pakai.

Saat Sakura kembali mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke, tempat itu telah kosong. Sasuke sudah tidak lagi berdiri di sana dan tersenyum. Dan yang ia takuti detik ini adalah jika dirinya hanya sedang berhalusinasi tentang pria itu, membuatnya seolah menjadi fanatik yang sebenarnya.

Maka Sakura segera mengamati jalanan yang dilewatinya tadi dari balik pagar, hingga menemukan punggung sosok jangkung tengah berjalan dengan santai menjauhinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau masih marah kepadanya?"

Sakura melirik malas Karui yang menatapnya penuh selidik namun hati-hati. Sepertinya Sakura melakukan hal yang cukup ampuh hingga mengubah Karui sedemikian rupa. "Aku tidak pernah bilang marah padanya, 'kan?"

Karui menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya mendengar jawaban yang nyaris bertolak belakang dengan sikap Sakura akhir-akhir ini, tentu saja kepada Sasuke. "Kau tidak terlihat 'tidak marah', kau jelas menghindarinya, meski itu kontak mata sekalipun."

Mungkin Sakura sedang sangat sensitif di luar periode bulanannya. Argumen Karui cukup membuat telinganya memanas dan kepalanya mendidih, apalagi ini menyangkut seseorang yang _memang_ akhir-akhir ini dihindarinya setelah mereka sama sekali tidak pernah membahas itu. Sakura tidak merasa sikapnya keterlaluan karena ia rasa ia perlu melakukan ini. "Dia memintamu untuk bertanya seperti ini?"

"Dengar, Sakura." Karui seperti bukan Karui, dia justru menjamah titik serius dalam dirinya kali ini. "Setelah apa yang terjadi waktu lalu, dia tidak pernah lagi—sekalipun—bertanya apapun padaku. Seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan sikapmu .. benar-benar terlihat tanpa perlu tahu apa penyebabnya. Kau _jelas_ menghindarinya."

Sakura menghela napas, memijat pelipisnya saat kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Dijelaskan sedemikianrupapun, Karui tidak akan pernah mendukungnya. Dia akan selalu mendikte apa yang perlu Sakura lakukan untuk melewati ini dan menuding telak bahwa sikap Sakura keterlaluan.

Seperti remaja labil, katanya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya membuang waktu," balas Sakura pada akhirnya. "Dia memiliki hal yang lebih penting dalam hidupnya."

"Sakura," Karui menatapnya, suaranya lebih terdengar kecil ketimbang sebelumnya dan tatapannya menajam. "Kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak pernah menjalin hubungan serius apapun dengan seorang pria. Boleh aku bertanya kenapa? Kau memiliki trauma? Atau kau sebenarnya membenci mereka?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, sudah lama dirinya ingin memberi tahu hal ini kepada Karui, tapi dirinya tidak pernah tahu harus benar-benar mengatakannya atau tidak. Jika ini adalah kesempatannya untuk membuat orang terdekatnya mengerti, maka tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

"Ibuku melarangku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki manapun," suaranya terdengar kecil, tapi tidak bergetar. "Dia bilang kalau aku tidak akan pernah mengerti kemana jalan pikiran mereka. Apakah mereka benar-benar serius? atau hanya menjadikan perempuan sebagai pelampiasan status menyedihkannya? Aku tidak pernah mencari tahu apapun setelah mendengarnya dan memilih untuk _berinteraksi seadanya_ dengan mereka."

"Kau bodoh?"

"Ya." Sakura mengusap permukaan map dengan telunjuknya, sama sekali tidak menatap Karui yang sepertinya siap menelannya bila ia tidak menjelaskan alasan paling logis atas masalah ini. "Ayahku juga memintaku untuk fokus pada pendidikan. Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan, kalau ayahku selalu menginginkanku untuk menjadi dokter? Setelah aku mengecewakannya dengan memilih jalanku sendiri, aku seolah jatuh terlalu dalam dan mendedikasikan hidupku untuk ini."

Sakura menghela napas, lelah juga menjelaskan banyak hal kepada Karui yang hanya diam memelototinya. "Dari situ, aku tidak pernah memprioritaskan masalah hubungan seperti itu dalam hidupku. Dan aku benar-benar telah membuktikan jika aku tidak akan mati meski aku tidak memiliki pacar sekalipun."

"Kau idiot, bodoh, sinting, tolol, kuno, dan sangat-sangat aneh!" kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Karui setelah beberapa detik dihabiskan wanita itu untuk menghembuskan napas tidak percayanya. "Chouji, tetanggamu."

Sakura mengernyit mendengar nama itu baru saja disebut oleh Karui. "Apa? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia adalah pacarku."

"Apa?! Kau bercanda?" Sakura seolah lupa dengan suasana percakapan mereka barusan, ia tertawa garing yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya terlarut dalam guyonan receh Karui. Jika memang sahabatnya ini berpacaran dengan Chouji, sudah pasti ia mengetahuinya.

"Aku dan Chouji berteman lama dengan Sasuke." Karui mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura. "Sasuke adalah pria yang baik, dirinya hampir bisa melakukan apapun dan mengatasi masalah apapun dengan begitu mudahnya. Kecuali pengkhianatan."

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Dia pernah patah hati, hingga membuatnya depresi. Sampai dirinya bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang seolah mampu membuat Sasuke kembali menjalani harinya dengan lebih baik." Sakura mengernyit mendengar ungkapan Karui. "Dia adalah Shion. Mereka berkenalan di sebuah cafe karena insiden yang bahkan tidak pernah kuketahui. Dan entah kebetulan dari mana, Shion bekerja di sini."

"Kejadiannya sedikit lebih berbeda darimu. Sasuke mendengar curhatan Shion tentang keluarganya yang mengalami kebangkrutan saat itu dan Shion mengaku dikeluarkan dari tempatnya bekerja di negara sebelah. Dan karena alasan ketertarikannya, Sasuke mengizinkan Shion untuk melakukan wawancara di sini. Wanita itu adalah wanita cerdas."

"Hubungan mereka terjalin cukup lama, sampai hal yang buruk benar-benar terjadi. Sasuke harus merasakan hal yang sama setelah bertahun-tahun rasa itu terobati. Shion mengkhianatinya, bahkan aku, yang berusaha untuk dekat dengannyapun tidak pernah tahu kalau dirinya telah berkeluarga."

 **.**

"Bisa dibilang aku adalah sekretaris pribadinya."

Mulut Sakura terbuka lebar mendengar pengakuan Karui. Bahkan _matcha ice cream_ di tangan kanannya terabaikan hingga meleleh sebagian. "Jadi kau mendekatiku hanya untuk menguak informasi tentangku?"

"Maaf. Tadinya, iya, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Kau luar biasa, Sakura."

"Aku sangat .. tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dalam sekejap semuanya berubah. Kau berbohong padaku dan—"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, Sakura. Aku hanya menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai pelayan keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke sebenarnya sangat tidak suka saat tahu keberadaanku, jadi untuk menghindari itu semua, dirinya menjadikanku pekerjanya dan dirinya berhasil menyibukkanku dengan proyek yang diberikannya."

Sakura menghembuskan napas kasar, membuang _ice cream_ nya ke tempat sampah dan membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu yang disodorkan Karui. "Jadi kau tahu alasan Sasuke menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa?"

"Apa?" Karui mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menyebalkan. "Bukankah tidak sopan mendiskusikan hal pribadi orang lain seperti ini?"

Sial, dia membalikkan perkataan Sakura saat itu. Dia benar-benar bekerja di ketiak Sasuke.

"Ini berbeda, Karui."

Karui tertawa geli mendengarnya, terlihat puas. "Intinya, dia sudah tertarik padamu saat kami datang ke rumah Chouji, Chouji bilang kalau hari itu adalah harimu diwisuda sebagai sarjana, dan mungkin kalian memang berjodoh karena ternyata kau mengirim surat lamaran ke perusahaan, aku bisa melihat ekspresi tidak percaya—nyaris bodoh—Sasuke saat itu."

Sakura terkejut, tentu saja, tidak tahu harus menimpalinya dengan apa, karena bagaimanapun kenyataan ini adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa dihindarinya. Sasuke tertarik denganya bahkan saat Sakura belum mengenal pria itu? Kenapa juga Sakura harus melamar pekerjaan di perusahaannya?

"Kita harus kembali, jam makan siang akan berakhir."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari ke lima sejak Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke, yang artinya baru kemarin ia mendengar semua penjelasan Karui. Sakura tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa. Ini semua telah berjalan begitu jauh. Ingin marah karena selama ini Karui menyembunyikan hal sebesar itupun tidak ada gunanya, terlebih saat wanita itu mengaku melakukan ini karena Sasuke _tertarik_ padanya. Dan Sakura masih teringat dengan jelas pengakuan pria itu.

Rasanya Sakura ingin menghilang dari permukaan bumi.

"Ayo, cepat telepon Sasuke!" Samui, yang mengaku mengetahui ini semua tetapi tetap memilih untuk bungkam mendesak Sakura yang masih ragu untuk _meminta maaf_ kepada Sasuke.

Sakura tahu kalau Samui tidak sedang menyamar, yang artinya wanita itu memang benar-benar seorang pekerja di perusahaan—dan bukan sekretaris pribadi Sasuke, seperti Karui. Dan yang paling Sakura benci adalah kebohongan kedua temannya ini tentang ketertarikan berlebih mereka terhadap tubuh Sasuke. Katanya, mereka hanya menguji seberapa kotor pikiran Sakura tentang Sasuke—dan Karui bersumpah tidak pernah menceritakan apapun kepada Sasuke tentang pengujian ini.

Ia tidak mau Sasuke merasa tersinggung.

"Aku tidak mau!" Sakura melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjangnya. Kemudian bangkit dari karpet untuk berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya, menjadikan ibunya yang sedang menyirami tanaman di bawah sana sebagai objek terbaiknya.

Karui memerhatikan dengan helaan napas. "Kau harus mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, Sakura."

"Ya! Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena manusia dengan _standart_ tinggi seperti Sasuke mau menyukaimu." Samui bertolak pinggang, seolah sedang memarahi keponakannya yang menolak hadiah bagus dari nenek.

Sakura menghela napas, tidak bisa menghilangkan nama Sasuke dari dalam kepalanya dan apa yang diucapkan Samui barusan benar-benar menohok hatinya. Jika memang ia tidak suka, maka seharusnya ia mengatakan hal itu langsung kepada Sasuke. Sakura bisa dicap sebagai pengecut karena memilih kabur tanpa memberi penjelasan berarti kepada Sasuke.

Tapi yang Sakura paling takutkan di sini adalah berhadapan langsung untuk menjelaskannya kepada pria itu. Menjelaskan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke menyukainya. Aneh, sangat-sangat aneh. Sakura akui, setelah ia merenung, ia tahu ia senang karena Sasuke menyukainya. Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan pria itu menyukainya karena Sakura juga tidak ingin menyukai bosnya sendiri—tidak, bukan itu alasan utamanya, tapi ia takut mencintai.

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Karui berdecak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, "Aku bisa saja mendorongmu dari jendela, Sakura."

"Setelah ini semua, kau masih tidak percaya kalau Sasuke benar-benar menyukaimu?" timpal Samui.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Katakan perasaanmu padanya. Jika kau tidak suka, maka jujurlah, dan jika kau suka maka katakan jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sama." Karui menatap Sakura, serius dengan irisnya yang memaku langsung pada mata Sakura.

Membuat Sakura tidak bisa berkutik selain memutar kepala untuk mencari pertanyaan lain yang mengganjal dalam dirinya. Setidaknya Sakura menghindari sebuah penyesalan. "Bagaimana kalau dia hanya sekadar tertarik? Bukan menyukai seperti yang kau kira."

Menjelaskan masalah ini kepada Sakura benar-benar seperti menjelaskan sebuah soal ujian masuk perguruan tinggi kepada seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Tidak, Sakura hanya mengulur-ulur waktu. "Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kapan perasaan seseorang bisa berkembang."

"Menurutmu mengapa aku harus melakukan ini? Aku perempuan, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini semua," ucap Sakura telak, seolah benar-benar enggan untuk berbicara apapun dengan Sasuke.

Karui mendesah pelan, berusaha memaklumi apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan saat ini. "Melakukan ini tidak akan menjadikanmu tidak berharga, justru perempuan seperti ini yang pria cari. Jika kau salah, maka kau akan minta maaf. Jika kau benar maka kau tidak perlu menuntut permohonan maaf agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Hidup ini sangat mudah, Sakura."

"Katakan sebuah kejujuran!" pekik Samui setelah dirinya hanya diam saja mendengar setiap pertanyaan bodoh dari Sakura. Ia terlampau gemas dengan permasalahan kecil yang Sakura alami saat ini. Ya, ini seharusnya menjadi masalah kecil.

Sakura menerima sodoran paksa ponselnya oleh Samui, ragu untuk menyentuh simbol hijau pada layar yang menunjukkan nomor Sasuke. Ia bergabung dengan Samui dan Karui menduduki ranjangnya, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang sibuk berdetak brutal di dalam dadanya. Kemudian sebelum Sakura menelepon nomor Sasuke, jari Samui sudah lebih dulu menekan simbol telepon di layar ponselnya.

Sakura melotot, tapi tidak mungkin bergerak untuk mematikan sambungannya yang mulai terdengar. Membiarkan Karui mengganti modenya menjadi _loud speaker_ hingga mereka bertiga dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara pria itu.

 _"_ _Sakura?"_

Sakura melirik Karui dan Samui, "Sasuke."

Dari suara hembusan napasnya, Sasuke sepertinya tengah tersenyum. _"Ada apa?"_

Karui mengintrupsi Sakura untuk segera menjawabnya dengan gerakan tangan. Wajahnya terlihat gemas. "Kau sedang apa?" kemudian keduanya menepuk dahi bersamaan membuat Sakura meringis.

 _"_ _Di perjalanan. Ada apa?"_

Karui kembali menggerakkan tangannya, meminta Sakura untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka tanpa memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk mengulang pertanyaannya. Yang artinya, Sakura harus segera mengatakan tujuannya menelepon Sasuke tanpa perlu mengulur waktu. "Ini— _uh_ —tentang waktu itu."

 _"_ _Waktu itu?"_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, semakin berdebar jika kenyataan dari pertanyaan Sasuke membuat pria itu terdengar telah melupakan kejadian luar biasa itu. Baiklah, yang perlu Sakura lakukan adalah meneruskan kalimatnya, "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Sasuke memberi jeda cukup lama setelah pertanyaan Sakura terlontar. Tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan, yang jelas jeda ini membuat Sakura semakin gugup. _"Ya."_

Sakura menarik napasnya, memejamkan matanya. "Sejak kapan?"

 _"_ _Kenapa kau harus tahu?"_

Karui sepertinya belum memberi tahu Sasuke kalau dirinya telah membeberkan identitas dirinya kepada Sakura. "Aku .. harus tahu untuk memutuskan sesuatu."

 _"_ _Aku ingin melihatmu_. _"_

 **.**

Mereka bertemu di sebuah taman. Sasuke yang datang sedikit terlambat membawakannya minuman hangat. Benar-benar canggung rasanya sejak Sasuke memosisikan diri untuk duduk di sampingnya. Perasaan antara berdebar dan kesal benar-benar menggerogoti tubuh Sakura dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia ucapkan di hadapan pria itu adalah berterima kasih untuk minuman yang dibawakan. Ini sangat payah.

"Apa yang ingin kau putuskan?"

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan serius—tetapi serius kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari wajah seriusnya saat _meeting_. Sasuke terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak ada guratan lelah ataupun sakit hati jika mengingat Sakura menghindari pria itu selama hampir satu minggu penuh. Membuat Sakura seolah meragukan pernyataan suka Sasuke kala itu.

Oh yang benar saja, Sasuke bukan lagi remaja—jika Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Pria ini sangat profesional dalam hal apapun jadi mengapa dia harus uring-uringan hanya karena diabaikan oleh seorang gadis semacam Sakura? jika mau, Sasuke bisa mendapat ribuan perhatian dari gadis lain.

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu." Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke, menatap pria itu dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguhnya.

Pria itu mengernyit tipis. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Perasaanmu." Sasuke tidak tahu, seberapa besar keberanian yang Sakura kumpulkan untuk ini semua dan gadis itu berhasil. "Katakan jika apa yang kudengar itu salah."

"Tidak ada yang salah, Sakura, tidak ada," Sasuke tersenyum kecil, seolah tanda keprihatinannya atas dirinya sendiri. "Cukup lama bagiku memiliki perasaan ini. Aku tahu aku bukanlah pria baik-baik. Tapi hanya karena memiliki sebuah perasaan padamu, aku merasa berbeda. Tanpa mengetahui apapun, kau seolah dapat merubah hal kecil dalam hidupku dan itu juga membuatku seolah .. selalu membutuhkanmu."

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, Sakura mencubit pahanya sendiri, membuatnya mengernyit kesakitan tanpa terbangun dari mimpi. Ini adalah kenyataan, dan pria yang sedang menatapnya ini adalah awan yang sangat sulit untuk dijangkau—hampir mustahil untuk bisa diraih, tapi awan itu bergerak mendekati sosok tak kasat mata seperti Sakura tanpa diperintah. " .. _huh_?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mengharapkan ini, tapi aku ingin menunjukkan seberapa besar perasaanku padamu." Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya pelan, menatap lamat-lamat Sakura yang masih berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya, seperti hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk meyakinkan gadis di hadapannya ini.

Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perut Sakura, sudut bibirnya seolah bergetar karena menahan ledakan tawa yang rasanya sangat tidak sopan meski itu untuk menertawai pengakuan sungguh-sungguh Sasuke. Sakura baru merasa kalau hal seperti ini benar-benar aneh.

Sakura berdeham, "Bagaimana kau bisa semudah itu menyimpulkan perasaanmu terhadapku?"

Mungkin sampai sepuluh detik lamanya Sasuke tidak kunjung membuka suara untuk pertanyaan itu. Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa pria itu membutuhkan waktu untuk menyusun kalimatnya. Sakura tidak ingin sombong dengan apa yang justru tidak pernah diharapkannya terjadi dalam hidupnya, sekalipun kenyataan bahwa pria sekelas Sasuke Uchiha mengaku menyukainya.

Pria itu menatapnya setelah—sepertinya—memikirkan sesuatu. "Saat kau ada di bar, akupun telah berada di sana saat kau keluar, aku meneleponmu untuk memastikan jika di Konoha tidak ada yang memiliki rambut sepertimu—selain dirimu. Karui meneleponku, katanya kau sedang ke kamar mandi, dia juga berkata bahwa Idate merencanakan sesuatu."

"Idate memang merencanakan pesta. Kenapa?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Hanya saja Karui tahu kau tidak akan bisa pulang terlalu larut."

Sakura mengernyit, curiga dengan perkataan Sasuke yang berbeda dari alasan Karui waktu itu. "Jadi?"

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat, "Tentu saja karena itu dia menghubungiku untuk menjemputmu, tapi kami sama-sama tidak tahu kalau kejadiannya akan serumit ini."

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya kemudian. Ia merasa aneh, tentu saja. Kedua orang ini memiliki alasan yang berbeda, membuat Sakura tidak bisa meyakini alibi keduanya. Jika salah satu dari mereka berbohong, maka siapa yang bisa Sakura percayai? Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan alasan keduanya, Sakura merasa Sasuke dan Karui menolongnya—terutama Sasuke yang tidak keberatan membawa Sakura ke rumahnya dan mengobati luka yang tercipta di wajah Sakura, juga menghindarkan Sakura dari amukan ibunya.

"Terima kasih, kurasa aku _lupa_ mengucapkan itu padamu."

Sasuke mendengus, senang bisa mengalihkan percakapan. "Aku bersedia menolongmu jadi jangan berterima kasih."

Setelah sekitar satu menit mereka sama-sama terdiam dan Sakura yang sedang menyesap minumannya dalam diam harus menjauhkan _cup_ nya begitu suara Sasuke mengintrupsi. "Aku hanya memiliki satu perasaan padamu, Sakura. Bagaimana bisa? Seberapa besar? Seserius apa? Aku juga tidak tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Apa jawabanku?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaan yang Samui lontarkan dengan mulut penuh dengan daging. "Apa yang perlu kujawab begitu mendengar pernyataan perasaannya kepadaku?"

Karui bergumam, mencoba mengingat setiap detail apa yang baru saja Sakura ceritakan tentang kejadia bersejarah itu. "Jadi dia tidak mengajakmu berpacaran?"

"Tidak."

Samui tersedak, nyaris memuntahkan kunyahannya jika ia tidak langsung menyesap setengah minuman dinginnya. Jawaban singkat yang langsung Sakura ucapkan benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. "Tidak mungkin, Sakura."

"Yang lebih tidak mungkin adalah jika aku berpacaran dengan bosku sendiri," balas Sakura menatap malas Samui yang memang selalu bersemangat jika mereka membahas _ini_ , terlebih di saat dia membayangkan jika Sasuke menjadi kekasih sahabat merah jambunya ini.

"Oh, astaga," Samui berseru pelan, matanya melotot dan kunyahan dagingnya telah lenyap dari mulutnya. "Setidaknya katakan padaku jika dirinya mengajak bersenang-senang. Sekarang begitu cara mainnya, tidak ada status mengikat dan tidak ada drama apapun, hanya ada kesenangan dan seks."

Karui menjitak Samui dengan napsu hingga suaranya terdengar begitu ngilu di telinga Sakura. "Kau menyindirku?!"

"Kau merasa tersindir? Memangnya drama apa yang bisa dibuat oleh kekasih dua tonmu?"

Hampir Karui memberi _double head shoot_ kepada Samui yang kemudian ditahannya begitu menyadari Samui bisa saja gegar otak karena itu. Gertakkan gigi menjadi penahannya. "Tanyakan pada Sakura, Chouji tidak segemuk gajah bunting!"

Sakura tersedak mendengar ucapan Karui, seolah-olah baru teringat akan hal sebesar bahwa Karui berpacaran dengan tetangganya. "Benar juga, aku masih penasaran bagaimana kalian bisa menjalin hubungan?"

"Kenapa harus sepenasaran itu? Chouji seorang fotografer terkenal dan beberapa kali memotret Sasuke, kemudian entah bagaimana mereka berdua bisa berteman dan Chouji menyatakan cinta padaku, Sasuke bilang Chouji adalah pria yang baik dan aku bisa menjamin itu setelah hubungan kami yang sudah berjalan lama." Karui mencomot makanan Sakura begitu selesai dengan penjelasan kilatnya, membiarkan Sakura bengong di tempat duduknya.

"Yang membuatku penasaran adalah bagaimana rasanya seks dengan pria gempal?" pikiran Samui memang sangat kotor.

Sakura melotot mendengarnya, menimpali ucapan Samui dengan kalimat tidak senonoh dalam kepalanya. "Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan seks jika penisnya tertutup lemak paha?"

Karui hampir menjitak Sakura jika saja tidak mengingat kalau gadis itu sedang berada dalam masalah cinta, atau tengah bimbang karena cinta. Yang jelas Karui tidak ingin merenggut hidup Sakura dengan jitakan mautnya.

Samui berdecak terlihat menyesali apa yang diutarakan, "Kita salah karena membahas Chouji, Sakura, aku lebih tertarik untuk membahas Sasuke."

Sakura merotasikan bola matanya. "Kau mengejekku?"

Karui menyimpan tinjuannya dan menimpali, "Bisa jadi sebenarnya kau menyukai Sasuke tapi selalu berbohong kepada dirimu sendiri."

"Bisakah kita mengganti topiknya?" Inilah hal yang paling sensitif

"Ya, Sasuke memiliki bokong yang sangat seksi."

Sakura menatap malas Samui, wanita pirang itu menggigit kentang gorengnya dengan wajah gemas yang nyaris membuat Karui dan Sakura memuntahkan isi perut mereka.

Samui mengangguk pasti, "Ayolah, Mama, tidak bisakah kau membayangkan seberapa kencang bokongnya? Kemudian tubuh proporsionalnya saat telanjang bulat, pinggulnya yang bergerak liar, dan wajah terangsangnya—baiklah, aku diam." Samui tersenyum geli melihat reaksi keduanya.

"Aku hanya ingin kami berteman dan kurasa dia tidak keberatan dengan itu."

Karui tersenyum mendengarnya, menggenggam tangan Sakura membuat gadis merah jambu itu menoleh dan menatapnya. "Bukankah kalian memang sudah berteman sejak awal?" desisnya masih memertahankan senyuman yang terlihat ngeri, seperti ada asap angker dari balik tubuhnya.

"Hanya peresmian."

Samui tertawa menanggapinya dan beranjak, mengajak keduanya untuk meninggalkan cafe begitu menyadari mereka telah selesai. Bukan rutinitas yang akan mereka lakukan setiap minggunya, ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi mereka untuk bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama-sama.

Sakura merasa sangat lega, setidaknya setelah mendengar hal baik yang Sasuke ucapkan. Mustahil jika Sakura memilih untuk menjauh dari 'hidup' Sasuke dan bersikap seperti tidak pernah mendengar apapun dari bibir Sasuke, karena pria ini yang selalu menghantui pikirannya dan seolah selalu memiliki bangku tetap di kehidupannya. Sangat aneh.

Mereka selesai saat hari masih sore, Samui meminta untuk langsung pulang ke rumahnya karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika dirinya akan datang ke tempatnya. Cukup aneh karena Samui sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun tentang si penelepon selain meminta agar Karui menginjak pedal gas.

Setelah itu baru mereka melesat menuju rumah Sakura. Sakura melepas _seat belt_ nya dan menatap Karui yang hanya menatap depan, seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau ingin mampir?" tawarnya membuat Karui menoleh dengan ekspresi sedih. Entah itu sedih atau bukan, tapi tatapannya tidak sama seperti beberapa menit lalu. Sakura rasa apa yang akan Karui katakan nanti adalah hal yang sangat serius.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku sangat ingin kalian _dekat_?" tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi sama. Dan gelengan pelan dari Sakura membuatnya melanjutkan, "Aku berhasil mengenalmu dengan baik dan aku yakin kau adalah orangnya. Jika kau juga mempermasalahkan masa lalu Sasuke, percayalah kalau kau adalah masa depan untuknya."

Sakura mengernyit mendengarnya, "Aku tidak tahu—"

"Sakura," Karui terlihat frustasi, tentu saja, Sasuke bukan hanya atasannya tapi Sasuke juga keluarganya dan Sakura adalah sahabatnya. "Jika kau mau, kau bisa menunjukkan pada ibumu kalau Sasuke adalah pria yang berbeda."

"Karui, aku takut mencintainya, itu permasalahan sesungguhnya."

Karui menaikkan kedua alisnya, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari Sakura. Tapi kemudian ia berdeham, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran buruknya tentang ini. "Kau akan tahu kalau Sasuke adalah manusia paling setia di muka bumi ini. Dia sudah mengalami banyak hal buruk dalam hidupnya."

Sakura bisa tahu itu dari segala sikap yang Sasuke tunjukkan. Dia adalah pria yang baik, sangat-sangat baik. "Aku bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuknya."

Karui tersenyum mendengar itu, merasa kalau hubungan baik keduanya bisa saja membuahkan hal baru, tidak ada yang tahu itu. "Aku akan merencanakan kejutan untuk Sasuke di rumah Chouji, kau mau ikut? Kami belum sempat memberinya kejutan ulang tahun dan ini memang sangat telat."

"Kau dan Chouji?"

"Tidak, ada teman-teman Sasuke semasa kuliah dulu. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak, kurasa aku hanya akan mengganggu." Setelah itu Sakura segera keluar, membiarkan mobil Karui melaju beberapa meter dan berhenti di depan rumah Chouji. Wanita itu sempat menyeringai jenaka begitu menatap Sakura yang dibalas usiran oleh gadis itu dengan lambaian tangannya.

Kamudian tiba-tiba ponsel dalam tas selempangnya bergetar, menunjukkan nomor tak dikenal di sana, membuat Sakura sedikit ragu untuk mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

 _"_ _Apa ini, Sakura?"_

Itu suara seorang wanita yang cukup familiar di telinga Sakura tapi ia tidak terlalu yakin. "Ya, siapa ini?"

 _"_ _Syukurlah jika ini kau. Apa Sasuke ada bersamamu?"_

Sakura mengernyit, merasa ada yang ganjal dari kelegaan itu—tidak tahu pasti, hanya saja, wanita itu sengaja mengabaikan pertanyaan tunggal yang Sakura lontarkan dengan jelas, tapi justru menanyai keberadaan Sasuke kepadanya, ini aneh. "Aku tidak bersamanya."

 _"_ _Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?"_

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong padamu?" Baiklah, ini sangat menyebalkan. "Aku harus tahu siapa kau? Dan dari mana kau mendapat nomor ponselku?"

 _"_ _Dari ponsel Sasuke. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadamu, setidaknya hanya untuk menanyakan hal serupa."_

Sakura mengernyit mendengarnya, "Dari ponsel Sasuke? Siapa kau?"

 _"_ _Baiklah jika Sasuke tidak bersamamu."_

Sambungan telah diputuskan. Sakura menatap nomor asing itu dengan khawatir, tidak bisa begitu saja berpikir kalau orang ini orang yang jahat, tapi caranya mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura tentang identitasnya benar-benar perlu dicurigai. Maka Sakura segera mencari nama Sasuke dalam daftar kontak ponselnya dan menghubunginya. Kemungkinan yang terpikirkan tentang nomor Sasuke sedang sibuk sirna saat nada sambung terdengar, kemudian tidak lama Sakura bisa mendengar suara bahwa si pemilik nomor mengangkat sambungannya.

 _"_ _Sakura?"_

"Kukira ponselmu sedang sibuk—begini, tadi seorang wanita menghubungiku, dia menanyai keberadaanmu dan katanya dia mendapat nomorku dari ponselmu."

 _"_ _Kau mengenalnya?"_

"Itulah masalahnya, dia tidak menjawab saat kutanyai. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menghubungiku."

Sasuke terdengar menghembuskan napas kencang di seberang sana. _"Jika dia menghubungimu lagi, jangan jawab apapun, atau blokir saja nomornya."_

"Akan kublokir. Tapi kau tahu siapa itu?" Sakura yakin Sasuke tahu siapa yang menghubunginya, atau paling tidak pria itu bisa memperkirakan wanita mana yang sering membuka ponselnya dan menyalin nomor Sakura dari sana.

 _"_ _Tidak,"_ itu seperti bukan jawaban yang akan Sasuke beri, dari jeda yang terlalu panjang dan hanya 'tidak'? aneh. _"Aku harus pergi."_

"Oke, sampai jumpa."

 _"_ Hn _. Sampai nanti."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memijat pelipisnya pelan begitu memasuki perusahaan, menjawab sapaan dari Matsuri saat gadis itu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan, gadis itu sepertinya sangat terburu-buru. Tapi terserahlah, Sakura hanya memikirkan kepalanya yang rasanya hampir pecah karena terlalu banyak menonton drama percintaan hingga pukul dua pagi dan sengaja memasang alarm di pukul lima. Ia hanya sedang mengikuti pola tidur seseorang, yang membuatnya merasa semakin aneh di saat sarapan.

Tentu saja ia masih mengingat pengakuan Sasuke yang selalu tidur lebih dari pukul duabelas malam dan akan selalu bangun di pukul lima pagi. Pria itu tentu saja melakukan hal penting hingga rela tidur terlalu larut, tidak sama seperti Sakura tentunya.

 _Lift_ hampir tertutup saat Ino berlari dan masuk. Wanita itu juga sama terburu-burunya dengan Matsuri, tapi yang berbeda, wanita itu tidak menyapanya lebih dulu, membuat Sakura malas untuk menyapa Ino. Jika Ino menganggap jabatannya lebih tinggi dan kewajiban bawahannya untuk menyapa lebih dulu, maka Sakura tidak akan melakukan itu meski hanya untuk berbasa-basi. Wanita pirang itu tidak pantas dielu-elukan.

Saat _lift_ berhenti di lantai dua, Ino beranjak lebih dulu, meninggalkan Sakura yang menggeleng maklum hingga ia menyadari sesuatu tercetak manis di bokong bulat Ino. "Ino!"

Ino menoleh, sedikit tidak sabar, "Apa?"

"Ada saus di bokongmu," gumam Sakura sembari menunjuk samar bagian tubuh yang disebutnya.

Membuat Ino membelalakkan matanya dan segera mengintip susah payah. Matanya semakin melotot begitu melihat kebenaran yang Sakura katakan. Dia menoleh ke sana ke mari mencari sesuatu dengan kebingungan, kemudian menatap Sakura, "Berikan blazermu."

Kedua alis Sakura naik, tahu tujuan peminjaman blazer ini. "Kenapa harus aku?" bukannya Sakura tega dengan Ino, hanya saja, ini blazer kesayangannya—yang ia beli pertama kali menggunakan gaji pertamanya.

Ino mendekatinya, kemudian mendesis, "Aku tidak mungkin meminjam blazer orang lain."

"Gunakan saja blazermu—"

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah mengenakan blazer, jadi jangan tunda bantuanmu, Sakura." Ini seperti _deja vu_ , tapi dengan noda permasalahan yang berbeda.

Sakura berdecak, melepaskan blazer abu-abunya dan memberikannya kepada Ino dengan sebal. Wanita itu menerimanya tanpa berpikir dua kali, mengikatkan lengan blazer pada pinggang rampingnya hingga noda di bokongnya tidak lagi terlihat. Oh astaga, blazer kesayangan Sakura harus ternodai.

"Berikan aku pembalut juga."

"Banyak sekali maumu—"

"Kau pasti tidak mau melihat blazermu terkena rembesan saus, 'kan?"

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya kasar, bejalan mendahului Ino menuju mejanya untuk membuka tas kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah benda segi empat dari sana. "Pastikan saus itu tidak menodai blazerku."

"Ya, ya, jangan khawatirkan itu," jawab Ino, wanita itu tidak segera beranjak, tapi malah memerhatikan penampilan Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Sakura hanya memakai kemeja dan celana bahan yang sewarna dengan blazernya tapi entah mengapa Ino merasa gadis di depannya ini terlihat bagus. "Kau cocok dengan itu."

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya, melihat Ino yang beranjak begitu saja. "Dia menghinaku?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sakura kemudian memilih untuk segera duduk, menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan dua jam sebelum jam pulang. Rasanya sangat lama, dirinya hanya ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Matanya tidak lagi bisa diajak kompromi untuk terjaga lebih lama setidaknya ia sangat mengantuk untuk menunggu jam pulang sembari mengerjakan desain mansion seseorang. Ia akan menjadikan pekerjaannya ini untuk bekal besok.

Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba ia terbangun di pukul delapan, dalam keadaan lantai kerja telah sepi, hanya ada dua orang. Lampu ruangan telah mati dan yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan adalah lampu meja di meja dua orang itu, yang artinya, Sakura sukses terkurung dalam gelap. Bagaimana bisa Karui membiarkannya menjadikan meja kerja sebagai ranjang dadakan? Meja sahabat merahnya itu sudah kosong begitu juga dengan Samui.

Sakura merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku seketika, memasukkan barang-barangnya yang akan dibawanya pulang ke dalam tas sebelum merapikan kemejanya dan pergi dari sana. Saat keluar dari _lift_ , ia membuka ponsel pintarnya yang mendapat beberapa pesan dan salah satunya dari nomor tidak dikenal.

 _XXX  
[Photo]  
Blazermu baik-baik saja, jadi akan kukembalikan besok dan tetap akan kucuci, sekaligus satu popok yang kau berikan, kuanggap itu hutang. Jangan khawatir._

Sakura tahu siapa orang itu, yang mengirim foto blazernya—yaitu orang yang meminjam blazernya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino? Bagaimana orang itu bisa bersikap menyebalkan meski Sakura telah menyelamatkan reputasinya yang bisa saja jatuh akibat noda itu?! Benar juga, kebaikan seseorang tidak bisa didapatkan secara instan, terutama untuk orang seperti Ino. bahkan Sakura tidak melihat adanya terima kasih di sana!

 _Sakura  
Oke_

Saat Sakura menggapai pintu _lobby_ , Sakura harus mundur kembali begitu melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, pria itu sedang berbicara serius dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang, tadinya Sakura kira itu adalah Ino. Tapi saat wanita itu berbicara, Sakura memilih untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kedua orang di sana.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Sasuke."

Siapa wanita itu? Sangat tidak asing.

Sasuke terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, meski Sakura tidak bisa melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang saat ini ditunjukkan pria itu tapi Sakura yakin pria itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. "Sejak awal ini semua sudah salah. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, Shion."

Shion?! Wanita pemilik club? Mantan kekasih Sasuke? Apa yang dia inginkan?

"Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa mengabaikanku."

"Kau tidak seharusnya mendatangiku. Pulanglah, aku sibuk."

Sakura membelalak, terkejut saat Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menuju _lobby_. Kemudian Sakura berlari dengan cepat menuju depan _lift_ sebelum berbalik dan berjalan santai seolah dirinya baru saja keluar dari balok bergerak itu, tangannya dalam diam mengusap pelipisnya yang berkeringat.

Sasuke terkejut saat melihatnya, kemudian pria itu menerbitkan senyum kecilnya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Ini kali kedua Sasuke memergokinya tengah tertidur di jam kerja, tapi sensasi kali ini berbeda, entah mengapa. "Aku tidak bermaksud tidur, sungguh."

"Santai saja, Sakura." Pria itu masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Lagi pula—"

"Sasuke?"

Sakura menoleh, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut karena tiba-tiba Shion telah berdiri di sampingnya. "Sasuke, apa dia Sakura?" wanita itu bertanya begitu melihat Sakura, dan wajahnya memperlihatkan seolah dirinya _sangat_ mengenal Sakura.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang juga meliriknya, seolah memintanya untuk menggantikan Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Shion. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Sakura tersenyum lebar menanggapi Shion.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku yang meneleponmu waktu lalu."

"Oh, jadi kau," Sakura tertawa renyah, meski dibuat-buat tapi setidaknya itu membuat Shion menanggapinya dengan—seolah-olah wanita itu tidak tahu tawa palsu Sakura. Sakura jelas tidak menyukai cara Shion meneleponnya.

"Sakura, ayo, kita harus menemui klienmu. Aku harus pergi, Shion, sampai jumpa."

Sasuke langsung mengamit tangan Sakura, menggandeng gadis itu keluar tanpa membiarkan Sakura untuk berpamitan sebentar dengan Shion yang memerhatikan hingga keduanya tidak lagi terlihat. Saat mereka sampai di depan mobil Sasuke, Sasuke baru melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Sakura mencoba memastikan jika pria itu sengaja menghindari Shion.

"Aku tidak bisa di dekatnya," ucap Sasuke sembari membuka pintu mobilnya, tapi sebelum ia masuk, ia menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan mobilnya dengan mengernyit. "Karena kita sudah sampai di sini, jadi kuantar."

Sakura memutar bola matanya mendengar itu, "Kau menggunakan kesempatan yang bagus untuk ini."

Sasuke tertawa, "Masuklah, Nyonya."

"Aku harus mengirim pesan untuk ayahku dulu," gumam Sakura sembari masuk ke mobil. Mengetikkan pesan pada ayahnya untuk tidak menunggunya malam ini dan selesai itu memasang _seat belt_ nya.

Limabelas menit sama sekali tidak terasa selama itu, Sasuke banyak bicara dan tertawa, membuat Sakura tidak perlu khawatir saat akan melemparkan candaannya kepada pria berusia tigapuluh tahun itu. Dan saat mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya, Sakura tahu harus berterima kasih sebelum keluar.

"Sama-sama. Sampai bertemu besok."

Sakura mengangguk, "Hati-hati di jalan."

Sasuke melempar senyum kecil sebelum melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pagar hingga mobil Sasuke menghilang. Setelah masuk, Sakura mendapati ayahnya tengah menyantap sup di ruang utama dan ibunya tengah sibuk dengan majalah.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Kizashi begitu Sakura ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura belum menjawab karena mengambil sendok dari tangan ayahnya untuk mencicipi sup itu. Sup yang bisa Sakura tebak bukan buatan Mebuki. "Dengan teman."

Mebuki langsung memincingkan mata menatapnya, penuh dengan rasa kecurigaan tinggi. "Apa dia Sasuke?"

"Dia Sasuke," jawab Sakura bersiap kabur jika memang ibunya berniat mengomel panjang lebar tentang ini.

Mebuki berdecak membuat suaminya melirik keheranan. "Kau yakin dia bukan pacarmu?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka berpacaran? Kau seharusnya mendukung anakmu, 'kan?" Kizashi memang tidak pernah melarang Sakura untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria, asalkan Sakura tidak mengabaikan hal lain hanya semata-mata untuk pacarnya saja, apalagi begitu mendengar kalau anaknya dekat dengan pria terhormat.

Sakura ingin berterima kasih karena ayahnya ada di pihaknya, tapi justru pembelaan Kizashi membuat Sakura merasa aneh. "Tidak, aku tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun."

"Selalu saja mengelak." Setelah itu Mebuki beranjak, pergi ke kamar tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

Meninggalkan Kizashi yang masih menatap Sakura dengan lembut, "Ayah hanya ingin kau berhasil, Nak, dalam aspek apapun; karir, cinta, .. dan segalanya."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar itu, masih ada rasa bersalah besar yang mengganjal di hatinya kepada sang ayah. Tapi melihat segala dukungan dan dorongan yang Kizashi berikan benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa kalau ayahnya ini telah menerima apa yang menjadi pilihannya sejak awal, Kizashi memang sebenarnya tidak pernah memaksakan keinginannya kepada putri semata wayahnya—jika saja Sakura menyadari itu.

"Sana, pergilah tidur, kantung matamu sedikit menghitam."

Sakura mengangguk dan berlari ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Segera membersihkan diri dan memakai piyama tidurnya. Rasanya sudah lama Sakura tidak merasakan hal ini, begitu pulang ia langsung menguasai ranjangnya. Dan ini adalah kenikmatan duniawi, walaupun ia tidak terlalu mengantuk.

Sakura membuka ponselnya, membalas beberapa pesan dari Karui yang mendapat amukannya karena bisa setega itu meninggalkannya dalam keadaan tidur. Sampai ia mendapat pesan baru dari Sasuke. Pria itu mengirim foto sebuah ruangan yang minim penerangan.

 _Sasuke  
[Photo]  
Baru kali ini aku menempati ranjang di pukul delapan :')_

Oh, itu foto kamarnya. Sakura kemudian membuka kamera depan ponselnya, menyembunyikan bagian hidung mancungnya hingga ke bawah menggunakan selimut dan mengirimnya pada Sasuke sebagai balasan.

 _Sakura  
[Photo]  
Halo, Tuan sibuk_

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia mengirimkan potret sebagian dari wajahnya, apalagi ia tidak sedang berpose anggun di sana, dan sedikit menyindir pria itu. Tapi biarlah, lagipula Sasuke sudah melihat foto yang dikirimkannya itu. Pria itu tidak membalas pesannya hingga tiga menit lamanya, tapi justru meneleponnya, membuat Sakura terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya di atas wajahnya sendiri. Dengan sekali gerakan, Sakura mengangkat sambungan itu.

 _"_ _Sakura?"_

"Kau terdengar buruk," ucap Sakura begitu mendengar suara kecil Sasuke, tidak seperti beberapa menit lalu.

Sakura mendengar debaman keras kemudian teriakan seseorang. _"Ini memang sangat buruk."_

Barulah saat itu Sakura mengernyit, suara orang berbicara terdengar memenuhi ruangan dimana Sasuke saat ini berada dan yang paling aneh terselip suara pukulan yang cukup membuat Sakura merasa ngilu. "Kau sendirian?"

 **[TBC]**

 _Jadi gini rasanya keramas gak pake sampo, kyk mandi gak pake air. Gak ngefek gitu, basah doang. Oke, ini gak penting, sekadar sharing aja tapi. huh._

 _Oke, jadi di bagian ini emang Karui-Samui byk keluarnya, dan pembahasan mereka satu. Kalo ada yang ngerasa aneh sama sikap Karui ke Sakura, kita samaan—saya juga ngerasa aneh sama pacarnya si Chouji itu. Dan di sini identitas si Karui kebongkar :v_

 _Oiya, tahu sendiri kan si Saku kyk gimana, jadi masalah selfie, itu juga bawaan authornya yang doyan ngirim selfie dekil ke temen-temen sampe internal mereka full ;(_

 ** _Btw, saya mau tanya serius, soal karakter Sasuke di sini. Dia kan lebih_ uwu _gitu, kyk cool tapi masih friendly, nah menurut kalian aneh gak sih?  
_** _Soalnyacoretmakincoretkecoretsinicoretsayacoretngerasacoretaneh. hahaha-,-_

 _ok gitu aja,_

 _Makasih udah baca!_

 _Mg__


End file.
